The Seventh Overlord
by King-Naberius
Summary: Thousand of years ago the lands of Ostia were ruled by a powerful overlord, and by his line, the overlords ruled for many years, until their fall by the last one. Now, thousands of years have past, and the land, its people, and nations have changed. Everything may be different now, but that doesn't stop the anointed Seventh Overlord from restoring what his predecessors have lost.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Kuroinu, or Overlord, or any of their characters. They all belong to their respective owners. Don't forget to leave a review on what you think of this crossover.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - A New Overlord**_

The lands of Ostia were once a place of peace and harmony between its people and their kingdoms. That was until the monsters in the north, which came to be as the legion, waged constant warfare against the south. Everywhere they go, they pillage and burn, defile the flesh of innocents, slaughter people, and many other crimes that they had committed, and they rejoiced in it. Every time the kingdoms would fight them, the legion would always be pushed back to the lands of the north, but without any religious reason nor strategic resource of value present there, there was no reason to invade such a wild and untamed place. This system is repetitive, being kept on a constant cycle.

But everything changed when a beautiful dark elf queen assumed absolute rule over the Legion. With her own dark powers, she subdued the Legion to her bidding and now wage a constant war against the kingdoms of the south. From her castle, dubbed the _Black Fortress,_ she ruled the north, and thanks to the residue of dark magic from the castle, corrupted the lands around it. The North soon became known as "Dark Queen's country"

To counteract this threat, a grand alliance was created between the 7 kingdoms of the south, and seven fortresses were erected along the borders of the Northland. There was a reason for such action. It was due to a high elf's action, who was considered to be a goddess reborn. Revered as a holy symbol by the church, she had been having visions about the constant threat of the Black Citadel. Since the prophecies have been proven true in the past, the authorities of the kingdom took them seriously.

This was the birth of the Seven Shields Alliance, comprised of seven kingdoms. Its army consisted of 7 battalions, each stationed in the seven fortresses, and despite protests from both the church and the national leaders, the goddess remained in the seventh fortress. There a White Citadel is created where she could pray for the conclusion of the war.

And yet, despite the prophecies being true, the goddess herself had failed.

She had failed to envision the coming storm, cloaked in shadows. A new power is coming, one from ancient times. These lands were never theirs, they were once under the ownership of an ancient ruler that existed here once. Although he was forgotten by many as the years passed, his name, when spoken, would instill fear to all those that hear it, whether it be man or monster alike.

The lands in current time, may not be the same as before, but that would not stop the line of Overlords from rising once more, and take back what was once originally theirs.

Now, after many years, a new Overlord has returned, and the Line of Overlords will begun anew

* * *

In the days of old, in the time of the third Overlord, there was a cave that existed, in an area that was once called the Wasteland Sanctuary. It was comprised of a large elf town surrounded by the forests and dwellings of various magical creatures. The Sanctuary was destroyed by the Glorious Empire in an attempt to break through to the Netherworld. Even with the sanctuary desecrated by this empire of old, the cave still existed.

As time went by, the lost lush green that was sundered by the empire grew back, and a large and lush green forest grew around the area where the cave is located and it was here that a wounded soldier found himself at. He is a young man, aged 20 and stood at a height of 5'10, with messy red hair and light green eyes. He wore the standard armor of the alliance. He was a soldier of the Seven Shield Alliance, deployed to the Dark Queen's country along with many others as part of the main assault force to defeat the Dark Queen herself, but during a march, his company was ambushed by members of the legion and were slaughtered except himself, who survived at the cost of his wounds.

To say it was his first time being in the Dark lands of the north, yeah that's what he is going to call them. Around the border of the marshes, were still lush green, but go beyond them and all you can see is a barren wasteland where not much grows any more, lifeless trees dotted much of the area, the rivers were corrupted, and the skies were blood red. An intimidating presence, perfect to intimidate the weak minded.

He had his fair share of battles, with each battle they pushed back the Legion, and with each victory they suffered from many losses, maybe because of the fact that the entire legion of made up of monsters, ranging from Orcs and Goblins to Trolls, Minotaurs, Cyclops, Harpies, Wild Satyrs and many more monstrosities.

Due to the heavy losses, the armies of the alliance had to rely on mercenaries to bolster their forces, and no other mercenary force would be better than the Kuroinu, or the Black Dogs themselves. There are those that question as to why the alliance would hire them, and he was one of those few, but the higher-ups deem that it was necessary, as their skills were needed, but he and a few others didn't see that otherwise.

Mercenaries in his opinion, are never loyal, always changing sides in a flash. The more a power or person has in terms of the largest amount of gold or rewards, the more likely they will fight for that particular person or power.

Now, only a few days in these lands, at least 15 days, and he is about to bleed to death here, in the middle of nowhere, and right in front of this cave.

Before he could take another step, he fell down to the ground unconscious

* * *

 _Something stirred, in the deep darkness of this cave, waking it from its thousand year nap_

 _It could feel it, a human presence, outside_

 _Normally, he would ignore such a presence, but since the presence was beginning to disappear rapidly, he wanted to find out for himself_

 _Letting himself up, he moved forward, till he was outside the cave, and it was at the entrance, that he saw a young man on the ground, bleeding from his wounds, maybe from the wild animals? No, the wounds are clear enough that they were inflicted during battle and not by animals_

 _Normally he would have just left him to die, but something told him that the boy would be useful, maybe for his contingency plan of course, that he never once had the chance to tried in case the current Overlord would fall, and there would be no one else to take the throne_

 _Hmmm, perhaps this might work, maybe if he helped guide the boy in the right direction and the rest all depends on his decisions as an effective ruler of evil alone, the plan might be a success_

 _Besides, he has no hidden agenda, he's but a consciousness of the fourth, placed in an orb to help the future generations of Overlords, almost like a Holocron…_

 _Wait, what's a Holocron?_

 _That doesn't matter right now, right now he needs to get this boy inside and have his wounds healed._

 _Summoning forth his minions, he had them bring the boy inside to get his wounds healed quickly_

* * *

The young man groaned slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. He was met with a dimly dark place, that reminded him of a dimly lit corridor. He slowly got up from whatever he was lying down on to have a look around. Due to the dimness of the torches on the walls, he couldn't see stuff properly, only that he was on some form of cushioning as a bed.

Next to him was a small wooden table, with a glowing candle and a large orb on it. In front of him were two entrances that seem to lead to somewhere, and near to the entrance on the left, was his armor.

His own dirty silver armor, the standard uniform of the seven shield alliance

He looked down to see that he no longer wore his old armor, instead, he now wore polished and ebony steel armor, the color almost like obsidian. The pauldrons on his right side had a roaring dragon present on it, with its eyes seemed to be glowing a menacing orange color, with his left gauntlet having multiple ancient runes on it that also glowed the same color.

Now this is a fine upgrade, he thought in his mind

" _ **I see that you are awake"**_ a voice spoke out, cutting him from his thoughts.

"W-who said that" the man muttered looking around, seeing no one. Well, you can't blame him cause the lighting isn't that good.

" _ **Sigh….I'm over here"**_ spoke the voice once more. He turned to his right to see no one there. He continued looking around and still, he couldn't find anyone.

" _ **Good god"**_ the voice sighed once more _**"see the beeping orb thing"**_

He nodded, staring at the small glass orb

 _ **"That's me, I am the one talking to you"**_ the orb announced, surprising him _**"Surprised? That a piece of glass is speaking to you?"**_

"S-sorta" He answered back. Of all the things he expected in the world, he had not expected a now floating piece of glass speaking to him.

" _ **What is your name?"**_ The orb asked him

"Nero. Nero Argyros"

" _ **Nice to meet you, I am the Fourth Overlord, well, the consciousness of the fourth Overlord anyways"**_

"Never heard of you" Nero responded

" _ **As expected due to the fact that I am thousands of year old, and I am pretty much forgotten anyways"**_ The Orb responded. _**"Now, I know you have many questions right now, please one at a time"**_

"Where am I, what am I doing here, What am I wearing not that I don't mind-"

 _ **"I said one at a time,"**_ The Orb said annoyed, shutting the young man up _**"As to what you asked; you are in a cave in the wasteland sanctuary, you limped your way through here, and the armor is a sign"  
**_

"What do you mean Sign?"

" _ **Normally, that armour should have killed you"**_ The Orb answered, making Nero become uneasy wearing the black armour _**"But it had accepted you as its rightful wearer, it didn't, well it is part of a test anyway and not to mention after that, you accidentally touched me in your sleep-"  
**_

"Meaning?"

" _ **Congratulations, Nero**_ _ **Argyros**_ _ **, you are now the anointed Seventh Overlord of these lands, well what remains of them anyways"**_

"...huh?"

* * *

 **After a while of explaining….**

Nero, who was holding the small orb found himself in a small cavern in the cave that he is, where a large pool is located in the middle of the small cavern.

The Orb had explained to Nero pretty much everything he needed to know about being an Overlord, and the history behind the line of the Overlords. To Aurelius, he was pretty much astonished and amazed by the history and power of the Overlords from the time before the monsters in the northlands appeared, that the Overlords had ruled over a vast empire before their fall by the sixth Overlord.

Since the Orb explained stuff to him, it was only fair that Nero explained to his predecessor, the history of the land and what he had missed during his thousand-year nap in exile, and to say the orb was mad that someone has taken the Black tower and made it her fortress, and not to mention he was also interested in the new races of monsters that had appeared in the lands, monsters that he had never heard of, or seen in his lifetime.

" _ **The Sixth Overlord basically fucked us over"**_ The Orb spoke _**"He screwed us with having no heir and not to mention that he made too many enemies to deal with, thus bringing an end to the line of Overlords"**_

"I see" Nero nodded, looking at the pool "and this pool is?"

 _ **"The spawning pool, where your minions spawn from, normally minions of the last overlord are Imps, and due to me taking the mantle for temporary reasons, the Imps are still here, but since you were anointed the new overlord, it seems that they are now replaced by these armored warriors"  
**_

As the orb said this, a figure emerged from the pool. The figure stood at a height of 6'0, his body covered entirely in pure black armour; the armour's design was greek, but the greek helmet was of a combination of Corinthian style and a great helm and had a red hair crest on it, and the shoulder guards are buffed up and the right guard has horns on it, like a bulls.

"Impressive" Commented Nero "but don't you think that being spawned with armor already is kinda like, broken or something?"

 _ **"Firstly, the armor is like a layer of skin and, it's not my fault I didn't think of him like that, it is your fault since it is your thoughts of it, that spawned your creation in front of you"  
**_

"I created him with my own imagination?"

" _ **Yes, it is your mind alone that created the perfect warrior, as your mind thinks"**_ The orb explained _**"I tampered with the spawning pool so that whoever becomes the new overlord, their envisionment of a perfect minion, as you can say, would be the basis for all minions that are spawned from the spawning pool"**_

"I see" Nero nodded in response "It is my imagination that these minions were born" He then smirked mischievously "So If I were to think of them as sexy women with huge tits and ass, they would become like that yeah?"

" _ **Ye- I mean, no, that's not how it works"**_ The orb groaned at the end _**"It's something like that, but if that would help you yeah, but please don't try something like that"**_

"Yar, yar" Nero responded "So do these minions have a name? Like a type or anything?"

" _ **As a whole, no, not really. As for the type, these are your standard warriors, able to be equipped with almost any close combat weapons they can get their hands on"**_

"I see, well I can't just call them minions all the time," Nero said, looking at the warrior in front of him. It took him a minute to think of a name for his new minions, but when he did think up one he smiled.

"I think I will call these types of minions; _Myrmidons_ " He declared

 _ **"Interesting choice of name,"**_ The orb said _**"I like it"**_

"Thank you, master," The Myrmidon warrior said, bowing his head to his new overlord and master.

"How many minions can we spawn from this pool?" Nero asked the Orb "Surely there has to be a limit as to how many I can command"

" _ **Excellent question. Unfortunately due to our infrastructure, and the lack of stuff here we can only spawn up to 300 Myrmidons at max. Until we take back the Dark Tower a.k.a the Black Fortress, as you described it, then there's nothing we can do, except getting some of those monsters that you mentioned to ally with us"**_

"Yeah, was thinking of that" Nero told the orb

" _ **Intending to build an army, are you, Overlord?"**_

Nero said nothing back as he watched more and more warriors emerge from the spawning pool.

" _ **I am no stranger to ambition"**_

"Is there anywhere where I can test these new warriors combat skills?" Nero asked the Orb

 _ **"There is a halfling village not too far from here,"**_ The Orb told Nero _**"These Halflings are descendants of those who originally occupied the Mellow Hills. Unlike their southern brethren that you told me, they are fat, taking pleasure in the stuff taken from others, all thanks to the constant raids by the Legion, their lazy lifestyle has made them weak"  
**_

"These halflings are with the Legion?"

" _ **Yes, not only that but have a sick perversion in selling slaves to the members of the legion like cattle, according to one of my minions before your arrival here"**_

"Their village is where I'm going first" Nero declared making up his mind, he turned towards the entrance "Gather your weapons, warriors, we are going to raid some halflings"

"Understood my lord" one of the Myrmidons, whose crest is white instead of red nodded as he began gathering the other warriors for the raid. Nero walked to a nearby table and picked up a black helmet with horns. Picking up the helmet he had a quick look at it, impressed by its fine design. Before putting it on, however, he turned to the orb, which hovered beside him.

"I want to make things clear, and I should have told you this earlier" Nero spoke to the Orb "I am no evil Overlord, like you or any of our predecessors, and I have no issues trying to act like one, but that doesn't mean that I would become one, I take the mantle of overlord, because of one purpose; the destruction of the Legion and the Dark Queen herself. If you have any objections, now is the time to say it to me"

 _ **"None,"**_ The orb said _**"Your choices and the path that you walk, are yours to make. I made mine when I was Overlord all those years ago. I will help you in advising and planning though since you have a lot of learning to do"  
**_

"Thank you for understanding" Nero thanked the orb "Now, that is cleared up, let us begin" He put on the helmet and turned to his assembled minions "To the halfling Village we march!"

* * *

 **End**

 **Few things to clarify before the criticism settle in.**

 **1) First of all, there will be lemons here obviously, it's a smut story anyways, it won't appear in the story until a few chapters in**

 **2) The minions are different, as you have read in the chapter. I want to symbolize that a thousand years had passed and that if the Line of Overlords would continue to exist, then they'll have to change things, and one of them is changing the minions, the fourth Overlord knows that's, and reason being will be revealed in time. Besides, imagine a minion going against a Minotaur. The minion won't stand a chance.  
**

 **3) As well as smut around the corner, there will be humor present too, since the Overlord games are known to have humor in them.  
**

 **4) The Story will have three main arcs. The first one will concentrate on the rebuilding of lost power, to help strengthen the Seventh Overlord's own power. The second will be the war against the Kuroinu, and the third will be the end game kind of thing, which I'm not spoiling yet.  
**

 **5) More world building with each chapter. I know there wasn't much, but the next chapter will have more of it.**

 **Minion encyclopedia**

 _ **Myrmidons -**_ Created by the Seventh Overlord, they are similar in appearance to Greek hoplites. They are the personnel minions for the Seventh Overlord.

 **Warriors -** Main Infantry, they can use almost any close range weaponry at their disposal. Their preferred weapons are swords, a spear, and shields


	2. Chapter 2

_**Questions and answers**_

 _ **Eavise -**_ _Interesting. You said there will have lemon in this fic, but does Nero will have an harem like in the Overlord game or it just one pairing? And for the girl or girls that Nero will have a relationship, will they be okay with him as the overlord or will they try to fight him and get corrupted( like for the Fairy queen in the game, not talking about Nero raping the girls)?_

 _ **Answer -**_ _Yes, Nero will have a Harem, and as for the girls, it depends on their views on him and stuff._

 _ **Thaqif -**_ _The Myrmidons may be far smarter, stronger and more powerful than their original weaker generations but when the situation doesn't take a more serious route, they are all just as idiotic as the Red vs Blue. They speak like humans but they are also quirky complete with childish antics, still bouts of psychopathy and stuff. You know, like the Fiends from Fallout._

 _ **Answer -**_ _I actually thought of this while I was making the different minion type for the Myrmidons. But thanks for the nice suggestion anyways. I might even add some reference in from shows like Red vs Blue_

 _ **I do not own Kuroinu or Overlord the game. They both belong to their respective owners.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Raids**_

In the lands of the Dark Queen, much of the land was left barren by the magic that spills from the Dark Castle. It is due to this magic that nothing grows around the castle, and anything for the next few kilometers away. Only the marshes and the few forests at the borders of the dark lands are unaffected by the magic, and here in the northeast of the land, is where the Halflings near the area of forest that was once the Wasteland Sanctuary reside.

The Sanctuary is located northeast of the Dark queen's land, out of the range of the dark magic, allowing wild fauna and flora to flourish. The halflings settled on the outskirts of the large forest, and in time had built a village in the clearing next to the forest. The village was built on a clearing on the outskirts of the forest, with a wooden wall surrounding the village, with a gate being the only entrance into the village. Outside the village, the area was converted into farmland, where the halflings use to grow corn, wheat and barley and in the forest, there was a nearby logging camp, where they cut down trees for materials for construction work. Nearby the logging camp, a river flowed through, heading towards the direction of the Dark Queen's land. Here they catch any fish that flow down or up the river from.

The halflings no longer work these lands, as now most of their labour is done by slaves that they had acquired from the Legion's constant raids to the south. With this, they sell them to the members of the Legion for gold and other trinkets. Any slaves that were not worth selling, are used for their own entertainment purposes and labour. A few meters from the river, was a slave camp, where the slaves are kept under heavy guard by some halflings who still have some fight in them, and mercenary troops such as Orcs and Trolls. No gold for them, as long as they work for them, then they have access to the slaves for their own fun was the deal given to these monsters, and they eagerly agreed.

Nearby the camp, on a small rocky slope, Nero patiently waits with 30 of his Myrmidons for two of his scouts to return. He needs to perfectly choose his target. His minions, while they may be smarter and stronger, only 10 of them are armed with decent weaponry, the rest are not, and are unarmed. He was thinking of striking the slave camp to save the slaves, but until he has better weapons and minions, then there is nothing he could do.

Also, he had a conversation with the fourth overlord, who decided to come along with him. During their long trek to the area, Nero was amazed at how tall he had gotten, and he didn't even notice it. He was no longer 5"10, rather, he was now 6'2, and his eyes, when he looked into a pond while walking, without his helmet, now glowed orange. The orb explained that the armour; The Armour of Caracalla, as it was called, doesn't just give its user enhance strength, and heal injuries quickly, but rather also changes certain features of the wearer by altering certain features of the wearer, ranging from height, hair colour, eye colour and other stuff, all for both making the wearer more intimidating, and for the benefit of the wearer, leading to Nero presuming, and betting that facial features and his height, aren't the only things that the armour had changed….

Not that he doesn't mind, but, having a massive fuckstick tucked away in his armoured pants, just makes him both a happy man and a superior one in his opinion. Anyone would feel like that.

A minute passed, and finally the two scouts had returned from their scouting mission.

"Marty, Jacob" Nero addressed the two. As well as being born from the spawning pool, each minion that emerges have their own name, personality and favourites and what not. Well, in Nero's opinion at least this doesn't make them boring. "What did you find?"

"Well" Marty began "Where I went, there is a barracks like outhouse near to the logging camp. There is only goblins stationed there, armed with good enough weapons. There is also a small armoury there, with enough weapons to arm the others. It is next to the logging camp"

"And as for me" Jacob also began "There is a nearby camp, with some Halflings training their asses off. Don't know why, since they are fat, so fat that I'd play a sax and follow them from behind. There are also weapons there. The camp is near the river, on the opposite side"

"We're attacking the Training camp" Nero ordered, turning to face his minions "Cassander" He addressed the warrior captain "Move out"

"Yes my lord" Cassander nodded, motioning for the warriors to move out. A few minutes later, and they had arrived at the training camp. From their vantage point on a small hill, they could see fat bellied halflings, training themselves in the use of swords and bows.

"Disgusting" Nero shivered, turning his gaze from the fat halflings training themselves "That's not even right at all"

"My lord, I suggest splitting out force into two groups and flank them from both sides" Cassander suggested "With this, we can take them by surprise"

"Good thinking Cassander" Nero nodded "You take the left flank, I'll take the right flank"

"My lord, I don't mean to offend you, or anything, but you'll have to hang back behind the warriors"

"And why's that?" Nero questioned his captain

"We cannot risk losing you early on, my lord" Cassander explained "Despite having your training done with the Seven shield alliance, you are but a low rank soldier after all, and not a skilled veteran fighter yet. Please, Overlord, you'll have your chance at fighting enemies soon enough"

"I won't be able to learn anything If I hang back to the side, Cassander" Nero responded "I will hang back though, but that doesn't stop me from joining in if things become eerie, or because I feel like it"

"Understood, Overlord" Cassander nodded "I'll lead the left flank into position"

Soon both Cassander and Nero lead their force to the flanks of the training camp. Once everyone was in position, Nero signalled for everyone to charge in, surprising the halflings as they got into defensive stances. Due to Nero and his minions surprising them, during training, they were too tired to fight back, and so they fell, either by the sword, or strangled to the warriors of The Myrmidons. When the skirmish, well more of a slaughter by Jacob was done, the warriors began looting the camp for anything useful for them to use.

Gold coins, picked from the halfling's pockets, would be used to either for bribery, hiring mercenaries, or for the use of buying materials needed for making new weapons for themselves. Weapons, the metal kind, would be melted down and smelted and forged into new weapons for them to use. Since armour is not needed, since armour is pretty much presented on the Myrmidons, there was no need to produce any more, meaning that they have plenty to make new weapons such as swords, maces, axes and other weapons. Food supplies for the warriors to eat. Despite being magical minions, that don't even need to eat, if they were ever hungry, then they could just jump back into the spawning pool to restore their health, but they are still living beings after all, and so would have to eat once in awhile, and mainly for the warriors, their first spoils of war; from trinkets to objects of value. Marty, had gotten his hands on a necklace of gold, while Jacob had gotten a small ruby ring, and Cassander had gotten a simple gold nugget

"We've taken much from the camp" A Warrior reported to Nero, who was cleaning the blood from his mace. Even though Nero hanged back, he managed to get some kills with his mace "Unfortunately, most of the weapons are rusty and dull, probably due to these halflings lazy demeanor. We'll have to melt them down and forge them into new ones"

" _ **But the problem is that the main smelters that we once had, were taken from the castle, when the Sixth died. I don't know where they are, but I have a feeling that the Iron Smelter is not that far from here. We can still melt and forge them, but with having the original smelters back, it'll speed things up for us"**_

"I have a feeling that the halflings have it" Marty said, who was carrying a crate of swords in his hands "Just guessing my lord"

"Wanna bet?" Jacob asked him, smiling "50 gold coins that the Iron smelter is with the dwarves of the Silver mountains"

"50 gold coins that it is with the halflings" Marty said. While they betted, Nero turned his attention to the orb, which was floating next to him

"So how will we get this stuff back to the cave?"

" _ **There's a nearby waypoint ate that we can use to help transport the supplies back to the cave"**_

"But don't they all lead to the Dark Castle?"

" _ **I know. Which is why I'll have to tweek some things with this Waypoint gate"**_

"My lord" Cassander addressed to Nero, approaching him

"Yes Kassandra?" Nero raised an eyebrow at his captain

"It's Cassander, my lord" Cassander corrected "While we were clearing out the tents, two of our warriors found a minion pillar in one of them"

"Already?" Nero said in surprise. He knew what they are, and he was glad that they had found one so early, but he wasn't expecting to find one this early

" _ **Head to the waypoint gate, and bring the pillar with you"**_

 **xxxxxx**

While they were conversing with each other, two Myrmidons were checking a nearby large tent for anything useful inside, and inside they found large stashes of crates. Opening one of them, they saw more weapons; ranging from arrows to swords and small round shields.

"Jesus, where did they even get these much weapons?" Questioned one of the Myrmidons named Karl. His partner, David shrugged

"Don't know man, maybe it's for their mercenary troops back at the outhouse or something" David guessed

"Whatever, it's ours now anyways" Karl said, taking a box, while David took another. They would have exited the tent, if not for the sound of chains shaking. Pausing in their job, they dropped the boxes and took out their blades. Slowly, but stealthly, they made their way to the source of the sounds, which was behind a large crate of food. Getting behind the crate, Karl counted down from three, and with that, they rushed out from behind the crate, only to instantly stop as they saw the source of the sounds. The source of the sounds, was in fact a beautiful fair skinned woman, around 5'9 with long black hair with some shade of purple in the front of her hair, and red eyes. Her body is well kept in good physical condition, but more curves than muscle, as clearly evidence with her E-cup breasts. She was naked, gagged, and tied to a post in chains.

Instantly, the two minions rushed over to the tied up woman and instantly shattered the chains with their hands. Karl took a large blanket from a nearby crate and wrapped it around the free woman's body

"Hey, you ok?" Karl asked the woman, removing the gag from her mouth

"T-thank you" The woman thanked the two, wrapping the cloth tightly around her naked form "From freeing me from those small pests"

"Don't thank us, thank our Overlord" David said "Anyways, you got a name, ma'am?"

"My name is Aiko Hayashi, and I'm a trader from the Kingdom of Kamakura of the southern lands" Aiko introduced herself to the two.

The Kingdom of Karakura, is one of the seven kingdoms aligned with the Seven Shield alliance. The kingdom is similar in style to Feudal Japan, and its ruler; the Karakuran Emperor rules the kingdom

"I stopped by to this village, at first I thought it was ok to stay here, well that was until I was drugged by these pests and forced to be their toy. They were planning to give me to the orcs for fun"

"Well, we are happy to help anyways" David said

"Those Halflings have destroyed my wagon" Aiko told them "And it has all of my stuff inside, now I have nothing left"

"Well, how about you stay with us?" Karl said "Not much space, and comfort, but it'll have to do until we can take back our lord's home from the enemy. Besides you can start fresh with us"

"Alright, it's not like I have nothing left anyways" Aiko said.

 **xxxxxx**

"Right there boys" Nero directed the two minions, who have the pillar in their hands. Slowly they lowered it down onto the designated spot next to the pool. The pool glowed brightly as power coursed through it

" _ **With this, we are able to summon two new minions now"**_ The Orb said.

Two figures then exited the pool. The first figure didn't wear much armour, wearing black robes with only chest armour, greaves and pauldrons, showing that these minions had sacrificed endurance and defense for speed and maneuverability. A hood covered their heads, and Nero didn't think that it is possible to remove them

The last figure, was decked out in a lot more armour, which was spiky, giving them a menacing look. The pauldrons were spiked up and curved. He didn't look like a greek hoplite, more of a knight in thick, but spiked armour

" _ **The first minion sacrifices armour for speed and maneuverability, and are more experts with a bow or any range weapon. Their ability lets them have unlimited ammo, and the second minion is our tank, someone who can tank out a lot of punishment and hurt. Surprisingly he has two abilities; the first makes them go on a frenzy, so charging them first and having them go frenzy on an enemy line is great for weakening them, and the second, anything that they touch, becomes a weapon"**_

"Shadow Archers and Berserkers" Nero named his two new minions, who both bowed to him

"Thank you, master" They both said

"We have no regular bows though, but we can make you a steel one" Cassander told the archer, who nodded

"Alright, might as well head back to the others" Nero said

 **xxxxxxx**

Soon they all exited the camp, where the warriors were finished taking everything from the camp and were currently bringing it to the waypoint gate Nero and the orb had located while the two warriors were conversing with the woman.

"Marty, where's our lord at?" Karl asked Marty, who was carrying some boxes of food

"He's coming back with some new brothers of ours" Marty told them. "Who's the woman with you?" Marty asked him

"Her name's Aiko, and she is a trader captured by the halflings some time ago"

"I see" Marty nodded "Nice to meet you, Aiko, our Overlord is on his way back"

"Overlord?" Aiko raised an eyebrow

"Yes, the Seventh Overlord of the line of Overlords, and the future ruler of these lands, soon enough" it was David, who said this

"Overlord?" Aiko raised an eyebrow. She had never heard of someone like this Overlord before.

"Someone called me?" A voice said from behind her. Aiko turned around, only to freeze at the imposing sight of the tall and menacing, armoured figure in front of her, and the glowing orange eyes that bore down at her.

"My lord" David, Marty and Karl bowed, making Aiko eyes widen

"Who's the woman?"

"She's a trader who was captured by the halflings for their fun" It was David who told him "Her livelihood was taken from her by them, Karl suggested that we bring her back with us"

"Hmmm, do you have any talents?" Nero questioned Aiko. Aiko found herself nervous to speak to the man that is the Overlord

"W-well, I-i do potions" Aiko answered "I can make different types of potions depending on what you want, either if it's for healing, speed boost, enhanced endurance anything like that"

"You'll do" Nero simple said to her. He looked towards Cassander who was directing the other warriors at their work "Kassandra!"

"It's Cassander, my lord" Cassander answered, walking towards him "How may I help you, my lord"

"Escort her back to the Sanctuary" Cassander nodded as he lead the woman away. Nero then turned to David and Karl "Get the others ready with their new weapons. We're moving out now to take care of the outhouse"

"Yes sir" they both said, following their Overlord.

Marty simple watched them walk away as he leaned his arm at a nearby tree. But unfortunately, fate seem to have other plans for marty, as the tree suddenly leaned over from the weight of Marty's arm, making the tree fall simple. Jacob, who was nearby didn't even noticed until he was crushed by the tree.

"Woops" Marty muttered, slowly side stepping away. Jacob is seriously gonna kill him for that.

 **xxxxxxxx**

It was break time for the goblin and orc mercenaries, who work for the halflings. Currently they were all at the outhouse taking a break from their duties.

The goblins, were small, skinny creatures in appearance, only three to four inches taller than a halfling, with green skin and ugly noses. Like the Orcs, who also reside in this outhouse, weren't hired on the promise of gold, but on the reward of defiling any women slave that the halflings, have acquired from the Legion's raids. This was a more satisfying deal than just gold and silver coins, in their opinions, as they can enjoy the flesh of human women, and that is what they are currently doing right now for their break.

Inside the outhouse, the many orcs and goblins were gangraping three women, who were forced to serve the mercenaries with their bodies.

The first woman, is a young and beautiful mature woman, nearly 25, with fair skin, red curly hair and yellow eyes, a voluptuous frame, sporting firm E-cups and an ample soft rear. She currently in the hands of the Orcs, being fucked senseless by them.

The second woman is a young woman of 19 years with blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with bangs that overlap her red eyes as well as a semi ahoge. She sported only firm D-cups but makes it up with a wider hip, a bigger ass and a curvier body. She was currently being gangbanged by the goblins

The third and final woman is a beautiful mature woman in her 30s with a Busty frame, sporting firm and still healthy G-cups, black hair and green eyes. She was at the side, discarded like a piece of trash, cum stains present on her body and on the floor around her. Well that is about to change as an Orc approaches her, wanting to have a go with her instead of waiting for his turn with the big ass woman. Picking her up by her head, he lifted her up and positioned her entrance over his large thick cock.

He was about to drop her onto his cock when the door was suddenly blown off its hinges. Instantly Berserkers either armed with weapons ranging from small axes to swords or nothing at all, came storming in and began slaughtering the Orcs and goblins, who were too caught off guard to even respond back. The Berserkers were soon joined by the Warriors, along with Nero, who also wanted to get a piece of the action. The Goblins tried to scram, but would be either stepped on by the Berserkers or be crushed by them, while the Orcs regained their senses and the lucky ones grabbed their weapons and fought back, but despite injuring some, it wasn't enough, and so they fell. The only survivors of the initial slaughter is the three women that were given blankets by the warriors to hide their nudity.

"Loot this place" Nero ordered his minions "And after that burn them"

"A purge by fire" Karl smiled, which couldn't be seen at all due to the darkness inside his helmet "Befitting for these sinful beasts"

"What about the women though?" David questioned "Judging by their looks, I say that they have been here for a while now, given the current state of their bodies, which is covered with graffiti, and mentally broken too"

" _ **Bring them back here"**_ The orb told them _**"We can use the Pool's regenerative properties to heal them of their condition"**_

"Heal them Physically, but not mentally" Nero spoke "David had asked for a solution for their broken mentality, and you only bring us a cure for their physical problem"

"What about that stone that we stole from the Glorious Emperor's Vault?" Karl said "You know, from our earlier days?"

"It just might work" David also spoke "It may be a piece of the actual relic used by the mother goddess, but the regenerative properties are all still there, we can heal these girls physically and mentally"

" _ **Alright"**_ The Orb said _**"I'll have Gnarl retrieve it from the basement downstairs. Bring those women back to the cave"**_

Karl and David nodded as they, along with three other minions, carried the defiled women back to the waypoint gate to be teleported back to the cave for healing.

"Are you sure that using the spawning pool is a good idea?" Questioned Nero

" _ **The pool has healing factors on it, so it can heal them of their injuries, and with the stone it will heal them better"**_ The Orb answered _**"Although now that I think about it"**_

"You gotta be kidding me" Nero said, giving the orb a look of disbelief, already figuring out as to what he meant

" _ **Ummm, welcome to the minion family?"**_ Was the Orb's only response

"Fuck"

 **xxxxxxx**

After a while of constant raiding, Nero decided to call it a day and have everyone return to the cave. Inside the cave, the various minions were doing their daily chores either inside or outside the cave.

Outside the cave, warriors were currently crafting new weapons and shields from the recycled material from the ones stolen from the halflings. Although there was controversy between the warrior captains about what kind of weapons should they forge, it was Nero, who settled the hotly debate with his decision on what weapons the warriors should be crafting.

For the swords, the main type would be a Gladius Hispaniensis, instead of the crappy short swords that the warriors had to use during the raids. Gladii (the plural form of "gladius") were made by heating Iron (with a carbon component) to over 1000 °C and shaping it into a sword. Some gladii were made from five pieces of iron banded together with the higher carbon pieces in the center, while the outer pieces had lower carbon content. (Lower carbon means lower strength and greater malleability.). With a majority of the weapons being made of Iron, they have no problems mass producing such weapons.

The Gladius was made for thrusting and stabbing, which suits the Warriors well (Their fighting style is similar to that of the romans and greek) as their fighting style involves around bashing the enemy with their shields and stabbing and slashing them. Which is why they are even stronger when fighting in shield wall formation.

The main shield was the Aspis; large and round in shape, they would serve as the main defensive weapon for the warriors, and it suits them, since they are in fact inspired by the same warriors who used these shields too. It was made with wood on the inside and either a thin bronze or metal piece on the outside.

For the Berserkers, they made flanged maces, warhammers, double handed axes, double sided axes and twin short battle axes for them to use, and as for the archers, they made Steel bows for them.

Also outside, some minions were cutting down trees, and cutting up wood for fuel for the furnaces.

Inside the cave, one of the large caverns was made into a mess hall for the minions of the Seventh Overlord to gather round for feasts and taking breaks and other stuff they would do when they were not fighting. Currently in the kitchen, Jacob is leading the kitchen in cooking the meals for his fellow brothers.

A few corridors down, was the spawning pool, where David, along with Aiko were tending to the defiled women. The stone was dropped into the pool, to increase the regenerative properties of the pool, so that they would be reverted back to their previous state, as if they weren't even defiled at all.

And down a short flight of stairs, was the meeting room, where Nero and the Orb were discussing on what they should do next, with a large map, showing more of the much larger continent of Ostia, laid out in front of them. They managed to find this map in among the pile of stuff that they found at the camp earlier today.

"So we are here" Nero pointed to where they are; northeast, and in the northeast outskirts of the dark lands. Where Nero was pointing at, the words the _Last Sanctuary,_ were written, as the forest here was large and full of flora and fauna. They named it because many of the flora and fauna present here, can only found be found here now, as they once lived in the inner lands of Dark Queen's country were corrupted, preventing anything from living there again. "We'll need to avoid confronting the Kuroinu, and the Seven Shield Alliance as much as possible. We don't want them to know of our existence, yet"

" _ **True, we cannot let anyone know of our existence. When we rescue the slaves, we're gonna have to wipe their memories of us clean"**_ The Orb said _**"In the meantime, we can concentrate to the very north, well not north, north, but the lands in the north, would greatly help us in building our power"**_

"How so?" Nero asked

" _ **The Powers in the north are ripe for taking, Nero"**_ The Orb explained to him _**"These lands, are not known to the south, due to the fact that the north is isolated from the rest of the world due to both the Legion and the Silver mountains. I didn't sit on my ass waiting a thousand years for this you know, I even gave these lands a name; the Unknown World"**_

"So what's the competition to the north?" Nero questioned

" _ **Hmmm, lets see. The Dwarves of the Silver Mountains are use to be one. They are descendants of the dwarves from the Golden hills, although they are no longer corrupted. There are three main dwarf holds, or Karak in their language; Khazad-A-Duraz, Karak-Mornar and Karak-Rhyn. They lived peacefully until a Demon, who became a Demon lord soon after invade the mountains. Only Khazad-A-Duraz is the only dwarf hold left in the region"**_

"Perhaps we can help the dwarves with their war" Nero suggested "By doing so, we have earned their trust, and not to mention we can open up trade with them thanks to this"

" _ **That may work, as we are in dire need of materials, and materials mined by the dwarves, like Redstone, Adamantium, Mithril and Orichalcum. More Iron and Coal would be needed, as we can't always be cutting down trees"**_

"Maybe occupy one of the abandoned Karaks?" Nero suggested. If the orb really had his body back, he would have shook his head

" _ **No, the Dawi won't stand for such atrocities. They are well known for their millennium long grudges, and reclaiming the lost karaks is one of their many grudges, as well as defeating the demon lord"**_

"Anyone else in the north?"

" _ **Below them, just regular Orc and goblin tribes, some Hobgoblins, beastmen even Ogre tribes in the mix, and are all heading down south towards the darklands. In the northwest coast, lies the Kingdom of Argolis; the sole remnants and descendants of the Glorious Empire. They haven't expanded since the time of the sixth and they occupy a fairly large area at the coast. Destroying them would allow you access to the sea. To the southeast, below the mountain range, existed a city state; Akasha, the Vampire city, ruled by the savage and bloodthirsty Magheru Clan. Below them, is Krasimir, the home of the Strigoi Ghoul King. They are currently at war with each other. To the east of them, is the Confederacy of Khazaria; a Confederacy of Steppe tribes, who produce finer horsemen than any other, and finally to the north, beyond the Silver mountains, is the kingdom of Dragundaala; home of the Dragundaala family. Last time I've read, they were currently engaged in war against a demon there, and are currently losing their war, and that is everyone"**_

"Damn, thats a lot of competition" Nero commented "Vampires, Ghouls and the Argolis Kingdom are going to be difficult enough"

" _ **Hey, we are Overlords. Anything is possible, like my father, who became god of the Infernal abyss when he defeated the forgotten god"**_

"Your father became a god?" Nero asked him in amazement

" _ **A story for another time, right now, we have work to do"**_

 **End**

 **Who's who**

 **Nero Argyros a.k.a Seventh Overlord -** Once a soldier of the Seven Shield Alliance until the initial ambush in Dark Queen's country, where he stumbled upon the cave sheltering the Fourth Overlord. An asshole, foul mouthed (Which is yet to be seen) and a douchebag to people, even going as far as not saying a person's name right or give them offensive nicknames, even to his own minions. He is only ever kind and respectful to only a few of people

 **David -** A Myrmidon warrior, he is the healer/medic of the Myrmidons. He sometimes get easily confused with things when outside the field of battle

 **Karl -** A Myrmidon warrior, he is a nice person to get along with, although he has a problem with his colour blindness.

 **Marty -** A Myrmidon warrior, he can easily spot things that are not suppose to either be there, or is out of place. He is known to have a streak of bad luck on his, which ends up killing himself or any of his fellow minions

 **Jacob -** A Myrmidon warrior, he prefers to be a cook, despite him being a warrior. He gets really pissed if dishes aren't cooked right, or the dish isn't looking right at all

 **1) Berserker second ability was inspired by Lancelot's ability from Fate/Zero**

 **2) The Kingdom of Karakura, is the name for the kingdom that Kaguya is from. Not much is known of the kingdoms, which gives me free reign to name them whatever.**

 **3) Some of the Kingdom names are derived from history and the real world; Argolis, as I remember is a state of the Holy Roman Empire, and Khazaria is an actual empire, I think.**

 **4) Akasha is inspiration by the Vampire counts from Warhammer Fantasy, and Krasimir by the Strigoi Empire in the Lands of the Dead, also from Warhammer.**

 **5) Gnarl is a familiar for the Fourth Overlord, just to let you all know. You all are gonna see him next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**MadHat886 -**_ _Don't forget the most important minions. The workforce who job it is to do the mundane task like growing or gather food and water, making clothes and upkept among other things, that allow the fighting force to fight._

 _ **Answer -**_ _Thanks for reminding me!_

 _ **Ragna -**_ _I see the chapter, and then see that you will add some other h-anime for this fic, since Dragundaala is from Himekishi Catue. Does that mean Nero will fight against all villain from those h-anime that you will add?_

 _ **Answer -**_ _Some H - villains, yes. Nero will face off against other H-anime villains as the story progresses_

 _ **Perseus12 -**_ _Death to the Black Dogs! Death to the traitorous collaborators! Death to the Glorious Empire! And death to Vault! Long live the OVERLORD!_

 _"The liberation of Gotham has BEGAN!"_

 _ **Answer - YEAH! Liberation to - wait, what!? XD**_

 _ **Strike the Blood -**_ _This is really good so far. I hope I get this kind of quality in the following chapters. Keep up the good work._

 _ **Answer -**_ _Thanks man! I appreciate it._

 _ **Chapter 3 - The Halflings, Three women and a Statue**_

After a much discussed talk about who they should go first, both Nero and the Orb, along with Gnarl, who happened to walked in during their meeting, the three had decided together on what to do with each faction. After the halflings, since the only places left are the slave camp and the village itself.

To help build up experience with the minions, they would first go after the many Orcs, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Ogres and Beastmen tribes heading down south to join with the Legion. By doing this, they are doing two things. Stopping more monsters from joining the Legion on their quest to defile the southern lands, and stopping them from gaining any more manpower, rather monster power in this case. The Seven Kingdoms, despite having a strong alliance, are still no match for the more stronger and savage beasts that make up the Legion. They will firstly go first against Goblins and hobgoblins, before slowly descending up the line to those like Orcs, Gnoll, Beastmen tribes, Ogres and even demons.

After that, they would pursue against the Kingdom of Argolis, to conquer this bygone remnant of a kingdom and claim it for themselves. They still don't know how strong their soldiers are, but they'll need to have extra help by the time they get to that point. Gnarl, suggested that they could ally with either the Saurians that are currently living near the Silver Mountains in the future, the Dwarves of Khazad-A-Duraz after they liberate them from their war with the demon lord, or with the Twilight Elves of the En'var Glades, who are suffering from both beastmen and Orc raids. Gnarl suggested that when the time is right, that Nero should make his decision on who he should make allies with.

Or, Nero can just go and make allies out of all of the options above, not that Gnarl or the Fourth minded anyways. Whatever the benefits, they'll need it anyways.

Then after that, it is either go north and defeat both the Demon Lord Gringol or go east and take advantage of the war between vampires and ghouls. After establishing themselves in the north, then they can finally head down south to the Black Tower; renamed the Black Fortress by the Dark Elf Queen and retake it from her. The lands of the steppe tribes would be left alone. They are too numerous, and so are not worth the future resources or manpower to be wasted upon.

After finalising everything that they have planned for the untouched north, Nero called it a day and went off to bed, leaving his minions to do the work left to them by him.

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

 _In the distance, a small town could be seen set aflame, black smoke rising into the air. The screams of this town citizens could be heard as the fortunate innocent ran for from the monsters that chased them, while the unfortunate ones, mainly women, were being raped by the monsters, screams of pleasure and pain couldb heard mixed amongst screams of fear as they raped them._

 _The garrisoned knights of this town, did their best to save as many as they could, fighting off the monsters as the citizens ran, but their strength couldn't match the monsters, as the monsters slaughtered them, showing them no mercy to the garrison troops._

 _In a Dark alley, a small boy looked up in fear, tears threatening to roll down his eyed as he helplessly watch his mother being lifted up by her hair by a large Cyclops, a look of lust on it's ugly face. The cyclops brought the woman up to the thick head of it's enormous cock…._

 _And proceeded to lower the woman onto it_

 _ **xxxxxx**_

Nero's eye snap open as he woke from his nightmare. Calming himself as he found himself no longer in that dark alley but back at his bedroom in the cave. Sighing heavily, he slowly got up from the soft sheets of his bed.

" _ **Nightmare?"**_ The orb asked him, floating next to him

"Yeah" Nero nodded "But, it's nothing much, it's just a dream"

" _ **Your ragged breathing and murmuring says otherwise"**_

Nero sighed "I'm telling you, it's nothing at all. I'm fine" He assured him

" _ **It's ok if you want to tell me"**_ The orb said _**"I know from experience that it helps eases things"**_

Silence

"...It was a nightmare from my childhood" Nero finally told him "One that keeps recurring to me ever since. I would always dream of my hometown in flames as the Legion burned it to the ground and defiled everyone I knew, even my mother wasn't safe from their hands"

" _ **I'm sorry for your loss"**_

"There's nothing I can do now, although it did open my eyes to the world" Nero explained "that it is not a perfect world, rather a broken and unfair one; Why do the good and innocent have to suffer, while the evil and guilty don't"

" _ **Such things can never be answered"**_ The orb responded _**"Only god can answer such things, but the question should you ask, is where he is? Is he watching, or is he not? If he is, then why doesn't he do anything? He created the world did he not? He created balance; the light and the dark, good and evil, where is he to watch over such things, to stop the darkness from tipping the balance of the scale. God, has pretty much forgotten his task to watch over this world, and has left that duty to us, his creations"**_

"And here we are, butchering each other like animals, when we are supposed to better than this" Muttered Nero "We, as one of god's creations, should be the banners of hope, showing god's example to others, instead, we let our greed, sloth, envy, wrath, gluttony, pride and especially lust get the better of ourselves"

" _ **Guess, we are not perfect after all, even creations like us, have our flaws. Where are you going?"**_ _The Orb asked him, watching him get out of his bed._ _ **"It's midnight"**_

"I want to do something to get this off my head" Nero explained "And the halflings are going to do that for me" 

" _ **Already? You plan to attack them?"**_

"That would be no fun" Nero replied "might as well just surround them in their sleep. Imagine them waking up in the morning"

" _ **Well, they are for a real shock anyways. Oh, you're forgetting a location of theirs"**_

"Oh yeah, the slave camp" Nero realised, remembering the place "We'll just surround that too"

Sure enough, Nero lead his minions back at the halfling village, where he had them surround both the village and the slave camp. To avoid any unnecessary casualties, Nero had his minions slit the throat of the troll in his cage, removing a valuable asset to the enemy. Now, they wait till the morning

 **xxxxxx**

The next morning, was really a pretty big surprise for the halflings and the remainder of their mercenaries. At the slave camp, a sleepy got out from his bed and slowly walked towards the window. He pulled back the blinds, receiving an arrow into his head for his simple task done. The door burst open as Berserkers came pouring in, large battle axes in hand. The slumbering orcs were woken by the ruckus, but as they attempted to compose themselves after their nightly orgy with the female slaves, the berserkers gave them no mercy as they tore them apart with their axes. The warriors came soon after and each one got a woman in their arms to carry back to the Healing pool for healing. Turns out, combining the spawning pool with the healing stone of the mother goddess equals turning a non-minion person into a minion, and that is what the three women had became. The fourth overlord didn't know how it was possible that it happen, he knew that it was possible that it would happen, but how something like this could happen is a big unknown to him. Well there is nothing to do now about this.

To avoid something like this, The Orb had some minions create another pool, except that this is for healing purposes only. Fueling the healing energies of the new pool, is the healing stone itself. The pool can heal anyone from nearly any injury, whether that might be physical or mental.

After killing the final orc, the warriors and berserkers proceeded to loot the slave camp of everything and rescue any other slaves from their cages.

At the same time as this was happening, Nero was leading the main force of minions; of around 45 warriors, 20 shadow archers and 10 berserkers, bringing a total of 75 minions. They started the small siege with a rain of fire arrows, lighting up anything that the arrows had landed whether that may be straw roofs of buildings, small patches of farmland inside the village, or even a wheelbarrow of hay. The halflings, along with their mercenaries rushed to the defences, and began throwing rocks and javelins at the warriors, who were busy trying to knock down the front gate with large axes. A Berserker, by the name of Asger, had enough of waiting around and proceeded to jump over the wall, with the help of two warriors who used their shields as steps for him to use. Once inside, he proceeded to hack away at the defenders inside with his twin axes as he headed towards the gate. The defenders did tried to stop him, throwing rocks, javelins and even arrows at the armoured berserker, but this did not dissuade him as he continued on forward; two javelins, three arrows and a sword stuck on him. He reached the gate and slashed the chain that connects to the gate, making it fall down, allowing for his fellow brother in arms access to the village.

The defending halflings and orcs, struggled to repel the invaders, but could not hold them back, as they were at a major disadvantage. The halflings present here, defending the village, are all nothing but slobs, their fatness hindering them from performing as well as they used to be. The orcs fared better, managing to kill a few of the minions, but even they would not be able to last long against the more stronger minions of the Seventh Overlord. Both alone, could not even stop Nero Argyros as he swung his mace at any who dared to face him, cracking skulls and breaking necks with one swing of his mace.

Nearby, Marty and Jacob were engaged with some Orcs. Marty ducked under a club swing, before impaling the monster's heart with his spear. The orc growled at him, a bit of blood flying out, as marty removed the spear before proceeding to silence the orc by skewering his head. Taking out the spear, he swung it around, batting an orc in the head, stunning him as he drove the spear through his heart. Glancing around, he spotted Jacob nearby engaging three orcs and was winning his fight. Seeing another orc attempting to sneak up behind his brother, he raised his spear and threw it at the orc…

Only for his spear to fly pass the orc's head and skewer jacob's head.

"...oh….dear" Marty muttered

Jacob, is seriously gonna kill him for that.

 **xxxxxx**

After two minutes the battle was won, and the halfling village was no more. The Orcs mercenaries were all killed, and the halflings that weren't killed were told to leave, never to be seen in these lands again. The males, one of five of the survivors were allowed to keep their weapons, and the women and children under the watchful eye of the warriors shuffled out of the halfling village, as the warriors themselves began stripping the village of everything.

Although there may be the confused cries of children holding onto their mother's clothes, the sadden looks of the halflings, this did not dissuade the minions, showing them no kindness, as they did to the innocents that they had acquired for their slave trade.

"Our lord wants this place stripped of everything" Cassander ordered a group of minions, lead by Karl, who nodded

"Yes sir, I'll start looting the houses that weren't burnt down during the assault" Karl said. He motioned for his group to follow him to the untouched houses to loot them.

Beside one of these houses, Marty was running for dear life from an very pissed Jacob, who had respawned back to the world of the living.

"Sir, I've found another minion pillar" Asger reported, as two Berserkers brought the pillar to Cassander

"Our lord would need to know about this, bring it back to the cave"

"Yes sir" The minion nodded "Oh, and we also found the Steel Furnace in one of the houses" the minion added, moving to the side to show a group of minions carrying the steel smelter.

"And we'll tell this to our lord too" Cassander added "He is currently back at the cave, currently talking to the three women that we had healed yesterday. One of them just woken up. Someone needs to calm her down, well them if they all decided to wake up at the same time"

"Can't Gnarl or the Fourth do that?"

"How do you think they'll react if they see a floating piece of glass, or an Imp, considering Imps are present in the Legion. How do you think they'll react?"

"Oh yeah, good point"

While some of the minions were looting the place, other minions were freeing the prisoners from their imprisonment, tending to their wounds and condition. Spare blankets from recent raids were being handed out to mostly women to cover up their nudity, while others were preparing food to feed the people.

"These people didnt have a proper meal in weeks" Muttered a warrior, pouring some vegetable soup into a bowl

"They'll need to adjust back to a proper meal slowly" muttered David, chopping some vegetables. Despite not being an actual chef, he does know how to make a decent, but good meal. Reason he is doing this instead of helping loot the place is due to Jacob chasing Marty. Marty did really pissed Jacob with killing him, again.

"If only we had workers" Muttered a shadow archer, mixing a pot of pumpkin soup

"At least we found a new minion pillar, hopefully it'll have what we need

Meanwhile, in the basement of a halfling's home, two warriors were staring up at a statue, which was present in the basement"

"Say, Alaric, does that statue look familiar" The minion asked his friend

"I think so?" Alaric's friend, Charon said

"Hey Karl!" Charon shouted out to the medic upstairs "Come down here!"

"What is it?" Karl shouted back, as he descended down the stairs

"You're the only few who've retain their memories after being reborn, does that statue look familiar to you?"

"Y-yeah, it is" Karl slowly said "I dont know if it's good or bad"

"How would you describe it?"

"50/50, depending on the queen. Let's actually bring this back with us and see what our lord thinks"

 **xxxxxx**

Kyla Chauvette slowly woke up with a throbbing headache. Rubbing her eyes, she then moved her red hair out of her eye's way and slowly got up from the sheets of her bed, only to realise that she was naked

Wait, why was she naked?

She looked around to see that she was in a different place. Instead of the beautiful exterior of her master bedroom but in the dimly light, rocky surface of a cave.

And where was she?

Then it all came surging back to her, like a rushing tide of water

The Legion attacking her home Town…

Her running from them, only to be captured and given to a halfling…

She then remembered the halflings treating her like an animal…

She remembered the pain she went through and the rapings she received by the orcs and goblins, even from the troll too…

She remembered it all.

"I see you're awake" Nero said, walking in, surprising her "And judging by your face you remembered"

"W-who are you!?" Kyla demanded, scared "W-where am I!? And-"

"Woman shut up" Nero told her harshly, making her stop in her constant questioning "You are in the outskirts, north of Dark Queen's lands, in a cave somewhere. Happy with that answer?"

Kyla nodded, still scared

"Good, cause as soon as the other two are awake, I'll properly introduce myself, and answer all of your questions. Is that Clear?"

Kyla nodded once more

Soon enough, the blue haired woman, Chelsea, and the black haired woman, Vera, both woke up with frights and screams, possibly due to them remembering the memories of themselves in their slave days. Once Nero was able to calm the both of them down, he began his explanation

"You, all probably don't know who I am, as I am a complete stranger to you three, but to let you three be clear on one thing" He removed his horned helmet, revealing his face to them "I am not your enemy. You want proof on such a claim, let's say I healed you of your _injuries_ as you can say"

"Y-you're human!?" Chelsea said, making Nero roll his eyes at such a statement

"Of course I'm human! Why? What made you think I'm something else?" Vera opened her mouth, but Nero stopped her from saying anything else by raising a hand "Doesn't matter! What matters is that I answer your questions. So who's first?"

"Where are we?" It was Vera who asked him this

"You're in the north, somewhere in the outskirts of Dark Queen's lands. You were originally being kept as slaves for the halflings, but thanks to me and my warrior minions I rescued you and the other slaves that they were keeping"

Vera nodded, satisfied with her answer

"And uh, who are you?" Kyla asked him next "You said that you'll tell us when all of us are awake"

"Names Nero Argyros; Seventh Overlord of the line of Overlords, and ruler of these lands, yet"

"Overlord? Never heard of such a title" Kyla responded "And ruler of these lands? We're in a cave"

"Of course you wouldn't, my predecessor's were all but forgotten by now, and why we are in a cave is because until I take back my predecessor's home castle then I cannot be called a ruler of these lands yet"

"I see" Vera nodded "And what do you plan to do before that?"

"Conquer the Unknown North" Nero answered "And create an army strong enough to take on the Legion"

"You plan on destroying the Legion?" Chelsea asked

"Yes, I plan to destroy every single member of the Legion" Nero answered her "Leave none alive"

"But anyways" Nero spoke "I've Introduced myself. What is your names?"

"My name is Kyla Chauvette. I was once a noblewoman from the kingdom of Mercia" Kula introduced herself

"Chelsea Almaraz, I was a citizen of the Kingdom of Noricum" Chelsea introduced herself

"Vera Lancour, I was a general once for Mercia" Vera Introduced

"As you all know, I am Nero, also known as the Seventh Overlord" Nero repeated himself "And I saved your lives from further damnation and cured you of your _injuries"_

All three women flinched at that dreaded reminder

"At a cost, I'm afraid"

"What do you mean?" Vera questioned him

"When we were healing you, we didn't had an actual healing pool, so we placed you three into the spawning pool instead" Nero explained "And it might of had some side effects…"

"Such as?.."

"Aldo making you into my personal minions"

"What!?" The women, except Vera shouted

"So, we're basically your property!" Kyla angrily shouted "No way! I refuse to be like before!"

"Did I say that you belonged to me!" Nero snapped, giving the noblewoman a stern glare "I am not like _them_ , _noblewoman,_ and I will not be viewed like them! Be thankful that I even healed you, otherwise you would have been cattle for the rest of your life!"

"S-sorry" Kyla muttered apologetically "I didn't mean to"

"Anyways" Nero began again "You are now reborn as minions, meaning that when you die, you get resurrected back, but If I die, then you, and the other minions die with me. As well as this, you three are now stronger, smarter, and powerful than before. So being a minion has its benefits at least"

"Look" Nero move a hand through his red hair, which was slowly turning black "I know we don't like the idea of being minion to someone you don't know, but I'm not stopping you from leaving or anything. If you wish to leave, you can tell me"

"And go back to our previous lives that were robbed from us by the Legion?" Vera responded "Not a chance. Tell me, Overlord, why take up the mantle of Overlord? What is your goal?"

"My goal, is to destroy the Legion and the Dark Queen herself" Nero answered her "And to build a Kingdom, a strong and powerful one, where people won't have to worry about any form of attack, or any threats whether that may be the Legion, the Demons in the North, or the undead factions to the east, a kingdom free of corruption"

"...And would you be able to achieve such a thing?" Vera questioned him

"I can't do it alone" Nero shook his head "I am limited in not only resources, but minions too. I'll need all the help I can get, like I said, you don't have to join me in this. If you want to leave, you can leave. Nor me or the minions are going to stop you"

"No" Vera shook her head "I want to join. Besides, there is nothing left for me anyways, besides you said that you needed help, so I'll help. I was a general for the Kingdom of Mercia, my skills can be of use to you"

"Me too" Chelsea spoke "I too have nothing left to return to. I was a doctor, so my skills in medical matters can also be of use for you"

"And what about you, Kyla?" Nero turned to her "Stay, or leave?"

"Stay. I'll stay too" Kyla nodded "My husband is dead, and my wealth taken. I may not have any form of skills, but my husband was a member of a trade guild. I picked up most of the skills of Finance from my husband"

"That will do" Nero smiled "Thank you, you three. Now get out, your taking up too much space in the hospital ward"

"This is a hospital ward?"

"Don't even ask" Neto shook his head "Limited supplies remember"

"My lord" A voice said from behind Nero

"Yes, Gnarl?" Nero said, looking down at the small, grey bearded and brown imp creature, who wore a dark brown cloak and held a staff in his hand.

"The minions have return with a new pillar, the steel furnace, and a surprise" Gnarl told him

"A surprise?" Nero raised an eyebrow "Alright, might as well have a look"

Nero walked off, leaving Gnarl alone with the three women who were looking at him

"So how are we all today?" Gnarl asked them

 **xxxxxx**

" _ **Ah yes, the steel furnace"**_ The Orb said _**"With this, the minions cam finally forge stronger weapons for the minions, and also use it to upgrade them"**_

"Upgrade them?" Nero questioned

" _ **Only a few I'm afraid. The minions that had earned the promotion such as Asger today for his performance, you can upgrade him to make him stand out from the rest of the minion types, like making him an elite, as you can describe"**_

"Well it does make sense" Jacob spoke, handing Marty a bag of gold "He is the first Berserker anyways"

"I'll have him promoted then" Nero said

" _ **Good. Now, the new minion pillar that the warriors had placed"**_

Two new minions then emerged from the pool. The first minion looked like a standard warrior, but wore much lighter armour, and a construction helmet, exposing their dark purple skin face, black hair and red eyes, and the second minion wore a black cloak with chest armour, pauldron and gauntlet armour. The minion had a hood over his head, hiding his head, and held a staff in its hand.

" _ **This is really what we need. The first minion is our main workforce. This minion can do everything from forging weapons to farming, mining, building and much more. They can really do much work. The second minion is our first and main spellcaster, able to cast spells depending on their type, but since we still don't have our spell pillars, then we are stuck with just standard ones; basic magic attacks and spells are all that they have, until we find a spell pillar"**_

"Workers and Casters" Nero named them

"Thank you master!" a worker happily said "We won't fail ya!"

"As if we'd never failed him before" The caster spoke "My name is Balthasar"

"And mine is Harold!"

"Nice to meet you both" Nero smiled

"And then there is the final thing, my lord" Cassander spoke, entering the room "I believe the fourth overlord would maybe be familiar with it"

" _ **What do you mean?"**_ The orb asked him. Cassander motioned for the four minions behind him to bring it in. Once they brought it in, the orb made an ohhh sound

" _ **Oh, that one"**_

"What, that one?" Nero asked

" _ **That, is the Succubus statue"**_ the orb explained _"_ _ **where the succubi reside"**_

"Seriously?" Nero exclaimed, looking at the statue

" _ **Yep, which explains why we hadn't seen succubi in a long time. Cause look"**_

Nero took a closer look at the statue, and was surprised to see a whole load of runes placed on it

" _ **These runes must have been placed to stop them from coming out to the world to feast on the sperm of men. They must have been starving in their for a thousand years now"**_

"I would be able to get rid of these runes" Balthasar told them "but it would take some time to fully remove them. These are complex runes, made to fully imprison them"

"Work your best balthasar" Nero ordered him "but with haste please"

"Yes my lord"

"Harold" Nero addressed the worker, who was conversing with more of his fellow workers "We have work to do"

 **xxxxxx**

Far from the village, a few kilometers, a small group of men could be seen walking down the road. These men wore simple clothing, but were armed with various weapons from swords and shields to clubs and spears

"I don't even know why Lord Vault even sent us here" Muttered one man, carrying a spear. He turned to the head of the group "Or even sent us with you for the matter"

Said man chuckled in response "Well we are only here to gather allies. Vault will need alot of help to take over the seven kingdoms to the south"

"And how will the halflings help us?"

"They won't help us with anything, well they are only good in trading _slaves_ " the man put emphasis in the word, slave, making the man grin

"Now that something I can get behind" the man exclaimed "A nice fuck-fest would be a great thing to have after a long trip!"

"I say it is" replied the man with a smile

Not far from the group, two minions were currently eating some soup up on a tree when they spotted the group heading down towards the village

"Oh dear. Some friends of the halflings I believe" A warrior muttered

"Better tell the boss" said his buddy, as they quietly jumped down from the tree and made their way back to the village to warn their brothers and their lord

 **END**

 **Minion Encyclopedia**

 **Workers -** the main workforce of the Seventh Overlord. They can do nearly every single task ranging from mining and farming to metalworking and construction.

 **Caster -** Main magical minion for the Seventh Overlord. There are a large variety of casters

 **Fire Caster -** specialises in Fire magic

 **Celestial Caster -** specialises in Celestial magic

 **Metal Caster -** specialises in Metal magic

 **Life Caster -** specialises in Life magic

 **Death Caster -** specialises in Death magic

 **Shadow Caster -** specialises in Shadow magic

 **Beast Caster -** specialises in Beast magic

 **Twilight Caster -** specialises in Twilight magic

 **Sun Caster -** specialises in solar magic

 **Moon Caster -** specialises in lunar magic

 **Ice Caster -** specialises in ice magic

 **Earth Caster -** specialises in earth magic

 **Summoner -** can summon minions from different locations

 **AN = Yeah, I might have rushed the ending of that, but oh well, what can we say to that now. I am so hooked onto this story now, and i don't think I'll be going away from this for a long while now. Next up, is some long awaited lemon action with some sex starved succubi. Oh dear~**

 **1) The Caster variations are inspired on the lores of magic from warhammer (Damn I'm hooked onto that ever since I was a kid)**

 **2) Mercia is a real time location in England long ago. If I remember from history, that it was a kingdom of the anglo-saxon heptarchy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sargent Falco-_** _Alright now things are heating up never did like the orcs from Kuroinu all you have to do is promise lust and debauchery to them and they follow like a rabbit with a carrot. Other than that I'm liking where this is going so keep up the good work._

 ** _Answer -_** Well there is nothing we can do for these orcs. It's how they are portrayed in Kuroinu anyways.

 ** _Eavise -_** _Okay, nice chapter. Wonder if you would add the characters from Elf Mura no Kanraku? The game is a parent game from Kuroinu, I didn't play it but I have read that the game is before kuroinu . And I wonder if you could make the monsters betray the kuroinu men sometimes? I never understand why monsters, who are greedy and lusty never use the kuroinu as an army, than kill them to have the women._

 ** _Answer -_** There was a game based on Kuroinu before the actual thing itself? Damn, I didn't even know about this to begin with. When you told me this I went looking for any info on it and it's characters but came up empty. Thanks for telling me this, and if anyone has any information about that game and its characters, please let me know. I want to add them to my story now. And I will see what I can do for the monsters in the Kuroinu.

 ** _Chapter 4 - Lilith_**

"Are you sure, Jackal?" Cassander, who had returned from their main base asked the warrior, who nodded.

Jackal is a warrior minion, who looks the same as his other brethren, but his crest is yellow instead of red, and his helmet is painted to look like a roaring jackal.

"I'm pretty sure boss" Jackal confirmed for him, nodding "There's a group walking over here. Some dumbass was carrying the flag of the black dogs, like I mean who does that? Doesn't that give you away or something?"

"I don't know, Jackal" Cassander replied "But right now we need to deal with these men. We cannot be revealed just yet, until we have restored our lost power"

"Right, permission to lead a force to take care of them?" Jackal asked

"Granted. I'll tell our lord about this situation"

Jackal nodded as he turned to gather some minions to assault the group. Cassander turned and resumed watching the others working on looting the village and tending to the slaves. The initial plan was to bring them all back to the lair for healing, but to do so they needed to walk back to the waypoint gate and repeat this cycle, which would leave them here for a while, but hanks to the casters, especially the summoner variants of the regular caster, they were able to teleport large groups of them back to the cave and had them healed in the pool, saving them time on work.

As cassander was helping to move a piece of wood, Vera came into view, accompanied by two Warriors armed with spears and aspis shields, with the symbol of the overlord on the shield; a symbol of a horned knight's helmet, with glowing orange eyes. Vera wore a set of armour that was crafted by Gilbert; the worker minion. It was a metallic dress, dark slate in color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. On her back was a large spiked mace.

"Cassander" Vera addressed the minion captain, who bowed in response

"Lady Vera" Cassander replied

"What is the situation here Captain?" Vera asked him

"We are still stripping the place down, it is only a matter of time until we are done with the place. Thanks to the casters, 75% of the slaves are done being healed and fed. We are currently preparing a large magic circle to reverse summon them to the white citadel"

"They can teleport people almost anywhere?" Vera raised an eyebrow in surprise

"No, but give a good description of the place and they can" Cassander explained to her

"I see" Vera nodded "Anything else to report, captain?"

"Jackal had reported that a small group of kuroinu mercenaries are approaching the village" Cassander also reported

"Kuroinu mercenaries?" Vera raised an eyebrow "Never heard of them"

"You kinda missed a few things" Cassander explained "Our lord can explain what has happened in your absence to the world"

"Yeah" Vera rubbed the back of her head "Because of my _condition,_ I really had missed a few things"

"Let's not talk about that, my lady, the past is past, we only need to concentrate on the future now"

"You're right" Vera nodded "You're right"

 **xxxxxx**

"How's things going along Balthazar?" Nero asked his head caster, who along with some other casters were busy trying to disable the runes on the statue

"Harder than expected my lord" Balthazar reported "These runes, whoever made them are complex and difficult, although we have managed to disable only one of the 40 runes placed on this statue. We are just about to disable another, when we have to call you here"

"Why's that?" Nero asked him

"The rune that we are going to disable now, will allow one succubi to exit the statue, and with them being sex starved for a thousand years, it would be logical for them to pounce the nearest man to restore themselves, and that is where you come in my lord"

"So you want me to bang the shit out of the first one that comes out?" Nero raised an eyebrow "Why not you, Balthazar?"

"Cause I don't want to die by sex" Balthazar replied "Besides, you're a better candidate than I am"

Nero sighed, getting rid of his armour "Fine, might as well get this over with"

Balthazar nodded as he ordered his casters to disable the second rune. The casters immediately disabled the second rune, and the moment they did that, a pink portal appeared in front of the statue and a female figure stumbled out of the portal.

The female was an extremely gorgeous girl, slim young woman of average height with a curvy, voluptuous body with FF breasts, she had pink hair with long pink hair that reached down to her waist and green eyes. Her clothing really did left nothing to the imagination.

Nero was staring at her, not that she was extremely beautiful, but due to her condition. Instead of the pale, sick condition that he was expecting, the woman in front of him was healthy and all. This really bogged him.

"I am Lilith the II" The succubus introduced herself with a wink "And I thank you for freeing us from our prison"

"Not exactly" Balthazar spoke peeking out from behind the statue "we only disabled two runes, only allowing you to come out" She pouted at this, which Nero found to be sexy

"Mou~ only just me?" Lilith shouted "But what about my other girls!? Why me and not anyone of them!?"

"I am curious, miss Lilith" Nero spoke, getting her attention "but how did you girls survive all these years without becoming sick and stuff"

Lilith smiled "Why we used our former queen and some evil bad girls as our food stock for the years after that guy sealed us from the world. Although we kept rejuvenating them with health potions we eventually ran out of them. It was my plan to turn them into food stock" she puffed her chest out in pride "If it wasn't for this my girls would have gone mad, say who are you handsome?" she raised an eyebrow, looking at Nero "I am deeply happy for you to finally getting rid of those runes, well only one of them anyways"

"I am Nero Argyros" Nero introduced to her "The Seventh Overlord of these lands"

"A new overlord?" Lilith gasped in surprise "My, we really did missed quite a lot"

"And a lot you missed indeed" Nero told her.

"Why did you bring me back to the world?" Lilith asked, giving Nero a sultry smile "Surely for our talents in bed perhaps? My how bold of you, Overlord"

"Maybe that" answered Nero "And also for your skills in infiltration and information gathering and what not"

"So you wish to employ us Succubi to your services eh" Lilith smiled "We'd be happily do so for you, for a price at least"

"I believe I know what kind of price it is" Nero looked at Lilith as she approached him, swaying her hips with each step. She pressed herself against him, crushing his chest with her large tits

"Yes I believe you do, _milord_ " She hotly whispered into his ear "Give me a good fucking, a really good one, and I will give you free access to my girls and you'll have our services, free of charge" She ran her hands down his shoulders before she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. Nero on instinct reached out and held her by her butt to keep her from falling "Can you do that please, _Overlord-sama_?" She whispered that last part into his ear.

Not needing to be told twice, Nero carried her to his bedroom, intending on sealing the deal with his new contract. Closing the door behind them, Balthazar got his staff and casted a spell over the door to prevent any sound from coming out of the room.

 ** _Warning lemon (This is my first time doing a lemon)_**

Both Nero and Lilith landed on the king sized bed with Nero on top, as he kissed the succubus beneath him. They both moaned as they deepened the kiss, with lilith slipping her tongue into Nero's mouth and a fight for dominance erupted inside Nero's mouth. As they frenched kissed each other, Lilith moved her hands down to Nero's armor and began to take it off from first exposing his muscular chest as she push her tits against his now bare chest. She then took off the armour off from his lower area, leaving him now topless and in black pants.

Nero felt himself become erect and hard underneath his pants, and when they separated for breath, Lilith gave him a sultry smile, feeling his huge erection pressed against her. Not wanting to wait, she reached down for his pants and pulled them down, revealing his throbbing dick to her.

She licked her lips at the sight. He was bigger than any other human, measuring up to 13-Inches in total, and was 3 inches thick. She licked her lips once again as she took a glance at his balls. Holy fuck they were large as her own fists.

"Well hello there big boy~ who would have guessed you were so well endowed, milord" she purred, taking his manhood into her hands. Damn, her fingers can't grasp fully around the thick thing, and it felt so heavy in her hands.

"I could say for you too, Lilith" Nero huskily responded as he had finished taking off her erotic dress, revealing her huge tits to him. Growling softly, he reached up to cup and began groping her huge breasts. Lilith let out a moan of pleasure before Nero kissed her again as they both began to pleasure each other with her sensually stroking his cock and him groping and pinching her indecent tits.

After a while they broke the kiss, burnt orange meeting light green as they stared at each other with lust in their eyes.

She got out from underneath Nero and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Nero licked his lips as before moving forward and gripping her folds, spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. He then began to prod away at her folds, getting moans of approval from Lilith.

"Hmmm~ that's it, keep going" Lilith Moaned, holding Nero's head, keeping him from pulling back. Nero teased and rubbed his fingers on her clit, getting Lilith to pant with lust as Nero experimented with her womanhood.

Retracting his fingers, he spread Lilith's folds even further before burying his mouth into her cunt. This caused Lilith to moan out in pleasure at the feeling of her insides being scraped by Nero's tongue.

Lilith sighed in pleasure, forcing Nero's head further into her savoured the taste of her insides, suddenly finding himself becoming addicted to it as he drove his tongue deeper into her folds, making Lilith's legs quake with pleasure. Nero continued to surf his tongue against her walls, tasting her vigorously, making Lilith moan out in pleasure more, all while fondling her breasts.

Lilith felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Nero. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Lilith's pussy. He met success as Lilith let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Lilith came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Nero licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you tasty, Lilith" Nero smile, licking his lips, savouring the taste of her as he stood up. Lilith smiled as she let go of Nero's head. She then got up to her knees to be facing directly with Nero's manhood.

"I see this isn't your first time" Lilith smiled, looking at Nero

"I did it three times with someone, but we broke up soon after" Nero confessed "It is our differences that separated us"

"I'm sorry for reminding you of such things" Lilith apologized "Should I make the pain go away?"

"You may" Nero smiled, looking down at her

"Now then, it's my turn to have a taste" Lilith purred, smiling at the large, menacing cock in her face before she began to jerk him off. Nero began to groan at the pleasure that he was receiving. She then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. Nero wasn't expecting that, but he welcomed it nonetheless. She then did something that he wasn't even expecting at all. Lilith took his tip into her mouth and began sucking on it, emitting a moan of pleasure from Nero, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way down to the hilt of his cock.

Nero's eyes widen as he felt absolute pleasure from this, and had to keep himself from falling over, and just as Lilith couldn't impress him enough, she lifted her breasts and sandwiched his cock with them, driving him into ecstasy. She swirled her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords, making Nero moan even more. He felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Nero sighed out of pleasurable bliss as he began to do slow, steady thrusts into Lilith's cleavage and mouth. The warm feeling of Erza's mouth and her soft breasts on his manhood drove Nero crazy with lust as he helped Lilith hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Lilith's tongue twirled around Nero's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Nero's cum splattered all over the inside of Lilith's mouth and she savored the taste of it. She couldn't help but be amazed at how much cum he was pouring down her throat as well as how much energy that his cum contained. After a full minute and a half of cumming, Lilith pulled her mouth from his cock

"Thank you for the cum!" Lilith licked her lips seductively "It's so delicious!"

"Your welcome. I believe that preliminaries are over, don't you think?" Nero asked her with a smile. Lilith smiled as she laid back and spread her legs, showing him her cunt once more

"Fuck me, fuck me with that huge cock of yours, _milord~_ " Lilith purred. Not wanting to be told twice, he slid his huge cock in, surprisingly he didn't meet any resistance allowing him to thrust all the way to the womb. Lilith let out a silent scream as her body shook with pleasure.

Nero growled as he bit back a moan. It felt as if a boa constrictor had wrapped around his dick.

"I may not have the largest tits or ass like the rest of my sisters, but I make it up with having the tightest cunt to fuck!" Lilith proudly declared. He slowly withdrew his cock from the tight confinements of her cunt before ramming it back home, making Lilith howl in pleasure, feeling her walls being stretched by him. He started a slow deep fuck as he would pull and gently push his manhood back in. God, she was so fucking tight he thought. Slowly, the pace quickened and the thrusting became harder as they both moan and grunt at the pleasure that they were receiving. As Nero dwelled deeper and deeper into her wet and slobbing cunt, Lilith screamed as she experienced orgasm after orgasm. Reaching her hands up to him, she brought him down for a kiss, which Nero gladly kiss her back.

"I-im going to-!" Nero grunted quickening his pace

"It's ok!" Lilith screamed "Fill me up as much as you want my lord! Empty those big balls of yours into my pussy!"

They both moaned together as Lilith's innards coiled around his cock as his cock spasmed and began filling her with his essence. Lilith's face lit up into a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as her new overlord, and master of their contract, filled her up to the brim, her eyes rolling back to her head, a drunk expression on her face, as her tongue refused to return to her mouth as he continued filling her up.

After a minute, Nero pulled out from her abused cunt and fired his last few shots onto her body, painting her tits and face with his cum.

"That was amazing my lord" Panted Lilith, staring at Nero with a lustful smile "You do know that ain't gonna satisfy me"

"Well aren't you a horny little slut" Nero commented, smirking at Lilith

"Want more action, my lord~" Lilith smiled, turning around and spreading her ass cheeks, and presenting her ass to him "Come and take it"

And so, for the next three hours, Nero and Lilith went at it, doing it in many positions as possible. By the time Nero was done with her, Lilith was nothing but a whimpering, cum covered mess on his bed.

 **xxxxxx**

"Are we there yet?" Moaned the man with the spear to the leader of the group

"We're almost there" The leader told the man "it's only a few meters from us. It won't be long till we are there"

As the Kuroinu mercenaries continued on their trek, in the foliage of the trees, Shadow archers were moving into position to spring their ambush, while warriors and a few berserkers and casters hid behind anything they could find for cover. One warrior, Marty, accidently stepped on a branch as he got into position. While it may not be noticeable to hear for the fighters of the mercenaries, their leader, who was leading them, did.

The leader of the group known as Kin raised his hand, halting the the group.

"Why are we stopping!?" shouted a mercenary. Kin gave the man a glare

"Cause we've about to be ambushed" Kin replied calmly

Seconds after he said this, a black arrow pierced the man's skull; the same man who asked Kin the question, followed by seven more arrows, each hitting their marks. Soon the warriors and berserkers burst through the trees and foliage and onto the kuroinu mercenaries, locking their weapons with their chosen combatants.

The mercenaries put a better fight than expected, managing to kill seven of the warriors but their skill alone could not match them against warriors and berserkers, and so they fell one by one to the superior skill of the warriors till only kin and a handful of mercenaries were left.

Kin was dodging spear strikes left and right, as he was up against two warriors. He fired a magical blast at one of them, knocking the spear warrior back before he had to dodge another strike from the other warrior. The mercenary with the spear was also with Kin as he too, killed another warrior with his own spear

"Well guess we aren't going to meet some halflings after all" The man muttered, as he and the others found themselves surrounded

"True" Kin nodded "Perhaps another time perhaps"

A magical circle appeared underneath the survivors. Before the Warriors could react however, they vanished from their sights.

"Damn, they've teleported themselves out" A Berserker grumbled, heaving his heavy axe from the skull of a mercenary.

"Bull" grumbled another Berserker. The other berserker glanced around the dead corpses before his eyes laid on an axe

"That's a nice axe" said Berserker, looking at it.

"True" His brother agreed "Dibs"

"Wait, what!?" Berserker looked at the other berserker "What you mean Khairn!"

"You heard me Ravage, dibs"

"I found it first!" Ravage shouted

"But you didn't said dibs first, so dibs, I said it again" Khairn replied

"Aw, come on! That's bull and you know it!"

"For you, it is, but for me, no"

"Whats going on?" Jackal asked the two Berserkers

"He call dibs on that axe" Ravage told him

"Dibs" Khairn spoke once more. Jackal patted Khairn on the back.

"Don't worry Ravage, I'm sure there is something else for you" Jackal assured him "like that mace over there"

"Dibs" Khairn declared

"...Shit" was Jackal response

 **xxxxxx**

"So how was it?" Balthazar asked Nero, who came out of his bedroom after three hours of intense fucking. Nero shrugged in response

"It was fine" Nero told him, smiling a little _"Fucking amazing"_ He thought to himself

"That smile of yours says otherwise" Balthazar smirked

"It was nothing, I just told you"

"Right~" Balthazar nodded, smirking "Anyways, we have some things to talk about"

"What is it?" Nero asked him

"Firstly, we had received a report from Jackal and Cassander, that they've encountered a group of mercenaries a few kilometers from the village. They held the banner of the Kuroinu"

"The Kuroinu? Here?" Nero raised an eyebrow at this. This doesn't make any sense at all. The Kuroinu, as far he know are currently in the center of the fighting back at the dark lands.

"We interrogated a live prisoner from the group, who managed to escape. Turns out, the information revealed a few shocking things, shocking for you of course. It seems that the war in the dark lands is over"

"What?" Nero looked at Balthazar "What do you mean?"

"A few days ago, the Kuroinu, lead the final push to the dark fortress, but as soon as they taken control of the castle, and had taken hostage of the Dark Elf Queen and her right hand, they suddenly turn on against the seven shield alliance" Balthazar explained

" ** _Well that's new"_** the Orb spoke, as he hovered beside Nero. The fourth overlord was joined by Kyla and Chelsea **_"I wasn't expecting a gang of mercenaries to just, turn against the alliance like that"_**

"And that is when, things get, kinda screwed up" Balthazar continued "According to the prisoner, Vault, the organization's leader, had declared the birth of a new nation; a nation where men reign supreme and women are little more than slaves to them"

"That's absurd!" Chelsea shouted angrily "I won't stand for that! Neither any female would!"

"I agree with Chelsea here" Kyla nodded "Such an absurd and barbaric ideal would be a happy ending for any women. I suggest that we deal with this barbarian before he grows in power, or even makes a move"

"We can't" Nero told the two, shocking them

"Why can't we!?" Chelsea shouted angrily

"I'm afraid, our lord is right" Balthazar agreed with him "We don't have enough power and manpower to take them on"

"Surely, they are just a bunch of mercenaries, a bunch that you minions can take on" Kyla said

"Not really. As well as being made up of mercenaries, they now have the monsters of the Legion aligned with them. It seems that them being greedy and lustful, and the promises of such rewards, have made them join forces with the Kuroinu, and not just the Legion, but some Orc and Goblin tribes have joined them from the north, with some beastmen tribes not to far away and recently a Pirate Armada belonging to Klaus Ainhart had also joined forces with the Kuroinu group"

"They are already this strong!?" Kyla muttered, alarmed at the Kuroinu becoming so strong in just a few days"

" ** _I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for now"_** The fourth overlord sadly explained to them **_"Until we can acquire more of our former strength, as well as reclaiming our lost castle objects, then like I said, we can do nothing to help them"_**

"I-I see" Kyla grimly nodded "I suppose we can't rescue them at least"

" ** _Not while alarming them of our presence in the north, that group who escape, only thinks of us a renegades, if we involve ourselves further, big chance we'll eventually be caught, and early war against them is something that any of us would like at this time. We ain't just ready for them"_**

"I understand" Kyla nodded turning around "Come on Chelsea, we have work to do anyways"

"They're both frustrated and angry that we can't stop the Kuroinu from doing any more harm" Nero said, watching the two ladies leaving

" ** _I understand their pain for their fellow females"_** the fourth overlord responded **_"Which is why we need to regain our strength and fast"_**

"I'll double efforts in breaking the runes on the statue" Balthazar told the two "We'll need all the help we can get"

"True" Nero nodded "Best if you get to it. Anything else you want to say?"

"Our scouts have came back from their trip from both the En'var Glades and the Kingdom of Argolis. The Twilight Elves are currently facing a curse in their forest home, much like the one that happened to the Evernight Forest years ago. Due to this, a large Beastmen tribe had taken advantage of this and had attacked them, killing and taken many of them as prisoners. Horny beasts, I swear. Anyways, The Kingdom of Argolis, is currently undergoing a war against the nearby kingdom of Odenheim. They are currently at a stalemate, but the Slave Kingdom of Eudora is planning to sell many of their slaves to either one of their military at the cost of gold. Our scout who was ordered to go to the Silver mountains has yet to return"

"I see" Nero nodded

"So what is your course of action my lord" Balthazar asked him "I suggest helping the Twilight Elves"

"Yes, I agree with you on that Balthazar" Nero agreed with the head caster "As soon as everything is done down here, we'll move towards the En'var glades"

"Yes my lord" Balthazar nodded

 **END**

 **1) Eudora is based on the confederate states of america, but with some game of throne elements in the mix. Their cities are based of plantations from the states, with Eudora being one of them.**

 **2) It's my first time doing a lemon scene, and I know it may not be that good, but I'm learning ok, and it will take awhile for me to get the hang of it, and you all know that**

 **3) Klaus Ainhart, is a character from the hentai show; Mashou No Nie 3. He will play a major role when Nero begins building up his naval power**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - The Prison Elf**_

 **Few kilometers from the cave**

Vera stabbed her sword into the heart of a dying Orc, who laid on the forest ground around the field of dead at the warriors and berserkers, who she had taken under her command for her assignment, given to her by Lord Nero; to destroy any monster tribe heading towards the dark fortress to forge an alliance with the Kuroinu. By doing this, they reduce the number of monsters and allies that would help grow Kuroinu's strength.

They had managed to ambush this Orc tribe who were on their way south. These Orcs, who call themselves the Iron axes, were a bit more difficult than the last Orc tribe, the Savage Claws, due to the fact that there were ogres amongst the Iron Axes, but still, they prevailed in the end and defeated them.

Glancing around the field of corpse, she observe some of the warriors, cleaning up other survivors of the battle while the rest of the warriors were busy, looting the dead bodies of the orcs for anything of value from their weapons to armour, gold, food, clothing, etc.

"Cassander, how long till we are done looting these orcs?" Vera asked her captain for this assignment

"We'll have this place cleaned by midday" Cassander told her

"Good. As soon as we're done, we are moving to the next orc tribe"

"Yes, my lady" Cassander nodded

"Have the scouts come back from their scouting?"

"Yes my lady, they've found this orc tribe is not far from here, and have stopped next to a swamp for rest from their journey. They are a few hundred strong, and have three trolls, a minotaur and a giant with them"

"Damn" Vera grimaced "anything else?"

"No, that's it" Cassander said "this tribe; who call themselves the Bronze Fang will be a difficult fight all right. We'll need help taking them down. I suggest we go after the Crescent Moon tribe next. They are just goblins, and they only have a few spider riders and simple goblin infantry, with some orcs to boot. They'll be more easier to handle" Cassander advised her

"Right, we will go to them next after them next after we are done here"

"Yes my lady"

 **xxxxx**

"So how are things going, milord~" Lilith asked Nero as she walked into his room. Currently, Nero was having fun with three of her girls; Leilah, Shira and Kiera.

Leilah is a beautifully, faired skinned, mature woman, looking to be in her 30s, with blonde hair with pink highlights, giving her an exotic look, with gold curled horns on her head, and black, exotic eyes. Her body was curvaceous and buxom, possessing firm H-cup breasts.

Shira, is an elegant, tanned skinned, young woman, looking to be in her late teens with black, medium layer hair, with horns on her head as well and black eyes. She possess a slim and slender body, and has more of a bigger ass and wider hip than big breasts, with her breasts only being C-cup, but she makes it up with having a firm and perfect booty, in which Nero was currently enjoying pounding into.

Finally, Kiera is a beautiful, fair skinned woman, looking to be in her 25s, with alluring medium long purple hair, with the same curled horns on her head and also black eyes. She was also curvaceous, like Leilah, but has is a cup smaller than her.

All three are naked and are currently servicing their new lord in bed. Shira was on Nero's lap, servicing his monster with her ass, Leilah was on his left, french-kissing him passionately while playing with her pussy with one hand as Nero held onto her, and Kiera was on his right, waiting for her turn to be kissed as Nero played with her pussy, driving three fingers into her slobbering cunt.

"Yes! More! Fuck me more!" Shira cried out in pleasure as Nero furiously pump in and out of her ass. Removing his finger from Kiera's cunt, he spanked her ass, leaving behind some red marks on her ass cheeks. Shira gritted her teeth and screamed even more, feeling more pleasure ripple throughout her body

"Yes! Smack me! Smack me! Fuck me! Destroy my ass! Destroy it!" she screamed even more

"Yeah, he really is busy" Lilith sighed, an amused smile on her face. After a minute, Nero pulled away from Leilah, as he was going to turn his attention to Kiera, not before noticing Lilith in the room

"Hey Lilith" Nero greeted the Succubus queen, getting her girl's attention that she was in the room with them. They greeted her too.

"I see you're enjoying your time with my girls"

"They asked for it" Nero explained, kissing Kiera "So I gave it to them"

"My lord, please do me next" Leilah begged to Nero "My pussy wants your huge fuckstick in it"

"Gladly Leilah" Nero told her, as he came into Shira, filling her ass to the brim. Shira moaned in pure ecstasy, as she felt her ass being filled with his cum.

"So Lilith, any news? What of the former slaves?" Nero asked her

"Thanks to your description of the white citadel, the former slaves have been teleported to it, although a few wanted to stay with us, so we let them stay here. The workers are currently building some treehouses in the huge trees for them to occupy for the time being"

"I see" Nero nodded, as he moved Shira to one side, to let Leilah clamber onto his lap and stick his cock into her awaiting cunt. Leilah moaned as her pussy is filled with his cock.

"How is Vera doing anyways?"

"She is currently busy fighting against the orc tribes that have attempted to travel south. She has already defeated three orc tribes; Black Skullz, Savage Claws and Iron Axes. she is planning on going after the Bronze Fangs next, but decided against it due to them possessing an even more powerful force than the Iron Axes did. She is now going after the Crescent Moon goblin tribe next"

"Right. Anything else?"

"Vera has also had found both a specially made world map and our first minion pillar"

"That's great" Nero smiled "Lilith. I have a favour to ask of you"

"Oh? And what do you ask of me?" Lilith ask him

"I need you to send one of your girls or maybe two, to the Dark Fortress to gather information on the Kuroinu and their allies"

"Will do my lord"

"Good" Nero nodded "As soon as I am done here, I will have a look at the new stuff that we have acquired" With that, he resumed having his fuck session with the three ladies in bed. Lilith shook her head, smiling as she shook her skimpy dress off and soon joined her lord in bed.

 **xxxxxx**

"Wow, the world is bigger than I thought it already is" Chelsea commented in awe, as she looked at the large world map that Vera had managed to loot from the orcs of the Iron Axe tribe. The large map, was so large that gnarl had to order some workers to create a new cavern to house this large map which span the entirety of the cavern. It showed the entirety of the known world using majestic and lost 3D magic, showing the continents and the known lands in perfectly and impressive detail as well as detail information about these lands; from the frozen waste of the northernmost lands to the entirety of the continent of Ostia, showing the dark lands of the dark elf queen; now under the control of the Kuroinu, to the seven fortresses set up by the Seven Shield Alliance and below them the seven kingdoms that created them. In the north of their position, large forests where many orc, goblin and beastmen tribes reside here, with them and the En'var Glades in the thick of it. Beyond these forests would be the Silver Mountains where the Dwarves reside, with the demon hordes occupying their lost holds, defiling and tainting them. Beyond the mountains is the kingdom of Dragundaala, in which the kingdom is suffering from the demon hordes of Gringol.

In the east lies the remnants of the old empires of the time of the Third and Fourth overlord, with the Kingdom of Odenheim being the remnants of those of Greenvale and the Kingdom or Argolis, being the remnants of the Glorious empire. South to both of them is the Slave kingdoms of Eudora. In the west, in lands that are dying and corrupted by dark magic is both the vampires and the ghoul kings, rulers of the undead, who are currently in war with each other. Beyond them, is the great steppes of Khazaria, where the confederation of steppe tribes had ruled the steppes for countless generations. Southeast of Khazaria, in lands that were once were the Ruborian deserts, is the Heliohapt Kingdom, and south of them, surrounded by ocean is the great island nation of Sindria, ruled by the great King Sinbad. East of the two kingdoms is lush untamed jungles.

Both kingdoms produce fine sorcerers and sorceress, yet, they are nothing more than children to the great and powerful magicians and sorcerers of the Magikill; a clan of extremely powerful magicians from the lands of Inamorta across the sea, east of the jungles Here in these lands, the Order Empire has ruled peacefully for countless generations, having exiled the chaos empire away from their lands. Finally, west from Argolis, pass the Sea of Storms, is the great nation of Verden, which was once the rival nations of Eclipse and Katusha. It is here, that the pirate armada of Klaus Ainhart originated from.

"Yeah, like I never knew there was an entirely other world beyond Ostia" Kyla muttered in awe. Even she was amazed by the sheer size of their world, and how much there is to explore

"No current map can match what this map has" Gnarl said "This map not just and shows the world, but also shows even the littlest of details like cities, towns, coral reefs and so much more in great detail. It is even showing the great library of the Magikill on this map, even though it is hidden from the rest of Inamorta by magic"

"I've never heard of these lands before" Chelsea exclaimed, looking at each and every one of the kingdoms and lands that she had never heard before "Our world is really is amazing"

"Holy crap that's a large map" Nero commented surprised, as he walked into the new cavern room.

"Yes it is, I am surprise on how those stupid orcs have acquired such a marvelous thing, and managed to leave it in perfect condition for quite awhile" Gnarl commented

"Who knows" Nero shrugged, glancing around the map "It's one of those things that we'll never be answer"

"So the En'var glades is where we're going then?" Chelsea questioned, looking at that particular area on the map. Almost half of the glades is corrupted and dying. "So what's the plan with these Twilight elves? Are we going to annex them to our rule?"

"Well that is still in debate" Nero told her "Besides, we'll definitely need a staging area, since the netherworld tower is inaccessible. Besides, why isn't it accessible?" Nero asked Gnarl

"The portal that leads to the netherworld tower, has been taken from us when the Sixth Overlord was overthrown. Like the rest of the objects, many of them were taken by the victors as spoils of war"

"Finding them would be difficult alright. It is only by luck that we found two minion pillars and the Steel Smelter"

"True" Gnarl agreed "Hopefully, luck is on our side in this search"

"Anyways, so while Vera's busy dealing with the wandering tribes, I'll lead a main force to the glades and start liberating it from this beastmen tribe that has taken most of it. According to Khairn, who I sent the other day to scout out the area. The Twilight elves are hold up in two of their cities left, forced on the defensive against the beastman tribe known as the Bloodied Horns. They are currently holding for now, but won't be for any longer since another beastman tribe is currently on its way to join with the Bloodied Horns. It is imperative that we reach the elves and help them defend their home before reinforcements arrive and wipe them from the forests for good"

"We can enter the glades from the swamps" Gnarl pointed to an area of swampland near the glades "From there we can get around behind the beastmen and annihilate them"

"Problem is that there is a small band of Trolls occupying the swamp" Chelsea told Nero "But that won't be a problem for us"

"An added bonus would be that the spell pillar's spells can be used by the casters as well" Nero explained "I talked with the fourth bout our first spell pillar. Turns out that the spell pillar has changed too. It now gives me an array of fire spells from the _Lore of Fire,_ as it is called. The Casters has also access to this lore as well, although they can use one lore of magic at a time, thus making those who have it Fire Casters"

"Well that's good to hear" Gnarl nodded "One simple fireball would be useless anyways, but an entirety of fire spells is pretty good enough"

"What is Vera doing now?" Nero asked Chelsea

"Vera is currently clearing another goblin tribe from the world map, my lord" Chelsea answered. She was still getting used to calling Nero her lord

 **xxxxxx**

"Casters! Fire!" Vera commanded as she pointed to a group of orcs charging towards them. The Fire Casters conjured fireballs in their hands and sent them flying at the group of orcs, setting them aflame as they screamed in pain before dropping down dead.

They had managed to catch the Crescent Moon tribe by surprise during their trek to a nearby source of water for nourishment for their mounts and for themselves. Unfortunately for them, Vera was waiting for them there and sprung their ambush. Vera ordered the casters to launch some fire spells at them, in which they did, burning a large majority of them.

Vera, along with many warriors and berserkers charged down the forested hill that they were stationed on. The berserkers charged forward, their axes at the ready. The Goblins quickly got into formation, spears and shields in front and archers behind. The archers fired a volley of arrows at the Berserkers, getting many of them with their shots, but did not bring any of them down as they continued charging down the hill like bulls drawn to a red flag.

The goblin archers fired again, and were met with little success, bringing down only four of them. They would have fired another volley of arrows, if not for the berserkers to have jumped into combat, cleaving the unfortunate goblins that stood in their way.

The warriors soon followed after, crashing into the weak and fragile shield wall of the goblins, which stood no chance against the heavier armour of the warriors, with Vera in the front as she kicked a goblin down before slashing a path with her longsword.

Goblin spider riders tried to change things, and attempted a flanking maneuver, but were shot to pieces by the shadow archers, who hid on the treetops of the trees, shooting well placed arrows into their mounts.

The goblins were soon wiped out in a matter of minutes, leaving a few goblin spider riders, some orcs, who were now burning to death, and the mass routing of fleeing goblins to be taken care off.

While this battle, more of a surprise slaughter happened, Aager lead a group of warriors and berserkers to a large wagon tent nearby, to check and see if there was anything of value inside the tent, or maybe some goblins to kill.

…..maybe killing more goblins would suffice, as he got closer, he heard the screams of a woman inside the wagon.

 **xxxxxx**

"Hey! It's my turn now!" an Orc angrily shouted to another orc, who was busy drilling his cock into the pussy of an elf girl that they had found.

The elf, that the orc was busy fucking, if she were to stand, she would be 4'9 in height, as she has light pink, medium hair and brown eyes. She was currently gagged and tied and at the mercy of her orc captives as they rape her.

"Back off!" The Orc shouted back "I'm nearly done with this elven slut!" He resumed pistoning in and out of the elf's pussy as she screamed behind her gag that she was forced to wear "Almost there! Take my cum you little-!"

Before he could finish inside the elf, Asger charged through into tent, axes swinging about as he hacked and slashed through the crowd of naked orcs. He was joined by his fellow minions who killed any who would try to get back up or ones that Asger missed. When the initial slaughter was done, Asger took off the gag and grabbing a nearby blanket and wrapped it around the elf.

"Th-thank you" Panted the elf looking up at her saviour. Asger nodded as he took a wet cloth and wiped the dried cum from her face

"Your welcome" Asger replied. He lifted her up and got out of the wagon, heading back to the main group.

"Loot the wagon!" Asger ordered his group "Then burn these fuckers!"

"Yes sir!" The minions shouted as they got to looting the wagon

"You have a name?" Asger asked the elf in his hands

"Ariel" The elf told him

"Nice to meet you, Ariel" Asger said "I'm Asger, a minion of the Seventh Overlord"

"Minion?"

"It's a long story" Asger responded "You look tired, it's best if you take a nap for the whole thing alright"

"Alright" Ariel nodded as she did just that.

 **xxxxxx**

"After them!" Vera ordered Cassander, who nodded as he jumped onto the back of an armoured warg; a warg that he had acquired from the Iron Axes, as he chased after the last group of goblins. Some warriors and Shadows Archers also jumped onto the backs of some Wargs and gave chase to the goblins, cutting them down as they fled. "Leave none alive!"

"Lady Vera" Asger called her as he came into the scene, carrying the elf girl wrapped in blankets "We found this elf being raped by some orcs and two ogres. It is best if we get a summoner to teleport us back to the cave so that our healers can tend to her condition"

"Alright. I'll have a summoner teleport you back" Vera told him. She then turned her attention another warrior captain. "What's happening captain?" She asked him

"We've acquired more weapons and items to melt down and reforge" The Captain reported "We've also, and I believe you wouldn't need to be told, but 30 Wargs are now under our control, with some forest spiders in the mix, although we are currently trying to calm them down, which is not an issue, since we warriors have a passive that lets us mount any beasts, except more tougher ones"

"Have the mounts be teleported to the cave. Anything else?"

"We have also found two more castle object with these goblins. The Crane and another minion pillar"

"Have them delivered to Nero immediately"

"Yes ma'am"

 **xxxxxx**

"Get her to the healing pools" Nero ordered Asger as he carried the elf to the healing pools "And get that pillar to the spawning pool" The minion carrying the pillar nodded as he went his way

" _ **Ah yes the Crane"**_ The fourth Overlord said _**"With it, we can build things more quickly now"**_

"I was wondering where you were at this time" Nero glanced at the floating orb

" _ **I was speaking with Ren about his findings in the mountains"**_ the orb answered as it followed Nero to the spawning room

"What did he find?"

" _ **The situation is dire. The demons are knocking right at the gates of the dwarves. Their defenses are holding, but for how long I do not know. The demon hordes are led by a demon name Barzebel. He is allied with Gringol in the north"**_

"Anything else?"

" _ **There are two groups that he came across as he was riding back. One group consisted of a tribe from the borders of Khazaria known as the Alshari. Fierce cavalrymen, known and feared for their Cataphracts. Ren told me that a force of 500 Cataphracts and 300 Horse Archers, trampled a tribe of beastmen numbering 3,000 alone. The second group spoke that they were once members of the Chaos Empire of Inamorta that were driven out when they lost the war. They call themselves the Eclipsors, and they are winged men, who can shoot targets from the air with deadly accuracy"**_

"They sound interesting, perhaps I'll recruit them as soon as the En'var glades campaign is over" Nero answered

They both soon arrived at the where the minion, carrying the pillar had already placed the pillar down. Instantly the pool glowed as two new minions appeared from the pool.

The first new minion wore black clothing with black spiked armour on top and wore metal face masks. The second new minion looked like a Shadow Archer, but wore more armour, and in Nero's case, they look like assassins"

" _ **The first new minion is a special kind of minion. Elite frontline fighters**_ , _**they fight with twin swords and bows in some cases. They have a special ability that If they die, they instead of returning to the pool to be respawned, they can resurrect themselves 7 times during battle. After 7 times they return to the spawning pool. The second new minion type is specialised in taming and controlling more tougher beasts like Mammoths and Carnosaurs,**_

"Immortals and Beastmasters" Nero named his new minions

"Thank you, for the titles my lord. I am Amir" The Immortal Introduced himself

"And I am Ramirez" The Beastmaster introduced

"We are at your service my lord" they both finished as they bowed

"Good. We have more work to do. Ramirez, there is a small group of Salamanders a few meters from here. I need you and some beastmasters to tame some of them for our cause. We'll need the extra support"

"Yes sir"

"Amir, I have no assignment for you right now, but you can stay here and guard the place till I beed you"

"Yes my lord"

 **END**

 **1) Warriors possess an unique ability that allows them to mount animals such as horses, wargs and forest spiders. Bigger beasts like Mammoths are the jobs of the Beastmasters**

 **2) Inamorta. Yes the same place that Stick Wars takes place. They are no stickmen obviously, real, actual humans beings. History of Inamorta is pretty much the same**

 **3) I needed a faction to represent the place that was once home to the Ruborian raiders, so I chose Heliohapt from Magi, along with Sindria to spice things up perhaps? I don't know.**

 **4) Sindria = Yamuraiha**

 **Eudora = ?**

 **? = ?**

 **Eudora is a slave kingdom. Think of an anime character who has a history with slavery. The third is unknown for now.**

 **5) Nero won't be declaring war on Sindria. Rather, do a trade agreement with them, same for the Kingdom of Heliohapt.**

 **6) If you have watched The Prison Elf on you know, that website, then you are correct. It's the same elf from that video.**

 **7) Beastmen don't even have that much, or even wear armour at all. If they did then the charge would have not been that devastating, but since they have no form of armour, they just got wrecked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't be able to update weekly anymore, as school days are upon me now. It is my final year in secondary school, and my state exams will happen next year; a state exams that will allow me earn points based on my grades for college. Which is why I'll need to concentrate hard in order to achieve a suitable number of points for college.**

 **Please understand.**

 _ **Chapter 6 - En'var Glades (1)**_

 **Bedroom, White Citadel**

In one of the bedrooms of the White Citadel; the main headquarters of the Seven Shield Alliance, and the personnel home of the elf goddess reborn into elven flesh; Celestine, said elven woman tossed and turned in her own bed as she was experiencing another of her dreams.

 _In her dream, Celestine watched as the citadel in which she has made her home, was desolated and defiled by the Kuroinu and their monster allies. She watched in horror as the female population, especially her handmaidens, and fellow shield maidens be raped and defiled by the very monsters that they had fought against, the kuroinu and even some men of their side have joined this twisted fun, with smiles of pleasure adorning their faces._

 _She then suddenly found herself surrounded by men and monsters alike, their hands reaching out towards her. She screamed in fear, as she took a step back in terror, but found that she was being closed in from all sides._

 _She prayed, pray that it was just a dream, that this was a nightmare and nothing more. She just wanted it to end._

 _Suddenly, she heard screams and howls of pain as they all turned to look at the source of the sounds. From the flames behind them, came forth a tall and menacing looking figure, clad in armour, black as obsidian, wielding a sword in hand and an axe in the other, with a large scythe on his back. He marched forward towards her and with a swing of his sword, beheaded a kuroinu mercenary. The men and monsters responded with battle cries as they charged the figure. Other war cries could be heard behind the him as greek style warriors charged forward, engaging and slaughtering the men and monsters that tried to touch and defile her._

 _Celestine looked around to see more and more warriors emerging from the flames, slaughtering the monsters and Kuroinu mercenaries, sparing no one. Amongst the warriors, she spotted an average sized woman with medium blue hair and blue eyes, wielding a staff as she launched waves of water at the charging orcs. A few feet beside her was another woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, wielding two swords in hand as she sliced and diced through ranks after ranks of beastmen and mercenaries._

 _She watched as the kuroinu, along with their monster allies were being slaughtered by the figure and his army and it wasn't long until they were all taken care of._

 _It is then that she found herself facing her tall, armoured saviour, who looked down at her. She once again felt afraid, thinking that he only saved her to take her as his prisoner, instead the man reached up to his helmet and took it off, revealing a handsome face of a man with black hair and orange eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile as he extended an armoured hand to her._

 **xxxxxx**

Celestine gasped as she found found herself back in her bedroom once again. Calming herself, her mind wandered to the dream that she had envision; of the armoured man saving her from their new enemy; the Kuroinu. The matter of them destroying and pillaging the White Citadel ignored for now as she thought of the man who stood in front of her in her dream.

Who was this man? Is he friend, or is he foe? Did he came to really save her? Or did he have other plans for her and the fate of others?

She does not know, but she wanted to know more of this man

Although, now that she thought of this man, he does look familiar, like she had seen him before. Put back the helmet on and she reminded her of a picture that she once saw down at the library, while she was reading there. Perhaps there is a relation between that man and the picture, only problem that she has to locate that book. That aside, now her mind drifted to the Kuroinu. She found it disturbing that despite them having more soldiers than them, even with the backing of the Seven Kingdoms, they managed to triumph over them. How is the question, and that is currently scaring her.

Did they really underestimated the Kuroinu and their monster allies? Did they managed to gain that many allies in a short space of time, and have overwhelm them? She'll need to send word tomorrow to the other fortresses to bolster their defenses and increase their troop numbers.

For now, she'll need a good night sleep

 **En'var Glades**

The once peaceful forests of the En'var Glades, home of the Twilight elves for many centuries has now become a dark reflection of what it once was. Once green and lushful oak and sycamore trees, now decayed away. The smell of wildflowers and wild mint, replaced by the rotting smell of decaying animal flesh and the smell of bogs. Flies buzzed around loudly around the corpses of animals, beastmen and elves alike. Many of the forest homes of the elves were destroyed, looted and burnt to the ground by the savagery of the beastmen of the Bloodied Horn as they rampage their way through the glades, areas that once had houses on them, were now being reclaimed by the forest. The reason as to why the forest is like this, is due to a curse being cast upon the forest by the leader of the tribe, as an attempt to weaken the twilight elves.

A large party of minions made up from the fighting classes and the range classes could be seen marching through the rotten woods. The warriors are armed with their main weaponry; being Aspis Shields for defence, gladius for close quarters combat and the dory; an ancient greek spear and is the chief armament for the Myrmidons. It was about 7 to 9 feet in length and had a handle with a diameter of 5 cm (two inches) made of wood, mainly cornell or ash, but for the Myrmidon's case Oak, Sycamore, or ash, and it weighed to 2 to 4 lb. The flat leaf-shaped spearhead was composed of iron and its weight was counterbalanced by a bronze butt-spike, which can be used as either a secondary or to stick the spear.

Nero was leading the large group of his minions down the forest path. His minions cut through the overgrowth and fell trees to clear the way for their force to march through.

"Damn that's a depressing" Muttered Jacob, looking at the dead, rotting corpse of a unicorn. "Not even the creatures here are safe"

"Tell me about" Khain responded over his shoulder, holding up a dead squirrel

"We'll need to keep moving" spoke Jackal as he hacked through some overgrown vegetation with his Gladius.

"Lilith. Any luck from the sky?" Nero mentally asked Lilith, who he, along with some Succubus, had brought along.

"Nothing but dead corpse" Lilith Answered

"Yeah that's what we are finding down here" Nero replied, glancing around at the corpses of beastmen and elves alike. The elves in their rusting armour and the beastmen in light, leather armour is all that they have found so far.

Behind the marching column, Marty was riding a wagon pulled by a tamed boar. A small group of warriors were protecting the wagon, at the same time, collecting the armour and weapons of the dead and loading it into Marty's wagon. Behind Marty's wagon were 19 more other wagons filled with food and water for the duration of their stay in the En'var Glades. There were also some tools inside each of the wagons for the warriors to use for any form of construction. Chelsea was also with them, currently sleeping in one of the wagons.

"I'd thought it will be this bad" Marty muttered, looking around at the fallen "But not this bad"

"Me too" Ren agreed with Marty, placing another rusting elven armour into marty's wagon.

"They call themselves the Bloodied Horns yeah" Marty said

"Yeah, what is it?" Ren asked him

"I don't see anything bloody about their symbol" he showed Ren one of the banner of the beastmen tribe, which had a horn on it

"Yeah true" Ren agreed "Wonder why it is black and white instead of blood red or something"

"Anything of yet Lilith?" Nero mentally asked Lilith once more.

"Wait, I can definitely see something in the distance. I believe it is fighting" Lilith reported

"Finally, a fight" muttered Khairn at last

"Its best if we hurry" Nero said "In case that we may miss it"

 **xxxxxx**

Morwen Aendryr, was a beautiful looking female Twilight elf, who stood at 5'8 in height, and has a firm D cup on her, and a curvy body, which she hid behind her grey and purple light armour, with a quiver on her back and a dagger on her hip, long silver hair and blue eyes.

She had defended her home against any who dared to invade their home for countless generations. She had fought numerous skirmishes and ambushes against tribes of orcs and goblins, and has even fought wars against men from the kingdom of Odenheim and Argolis, but all the battles that she had fought, never had she fought something as devastating as this.

This war with the Bloodied Horn Tribe of the beastmen, have devastated much of their home, burning their homes, pillaging their temples and homes and even have raped the innocent. She and many elven warriors had fought valiantly against the hordes of the Bloodied Horns, lead by a shaman by the name of Xnozrak, who had cursed their forest home with a powerful curse, that can only be removed if the shaman died in battle, which is hard as he is surrounded by his own elite guard.

At first, they were winning their battles against the shaman and his tribe, but after the beast cast his curse, everything changed. Trees began decaying, sources of fresh drinking water became polluted, even the wildlife itself became corrupted by the shaman's curse; creatures and plants became nothing more than savage and dangerous beasts.

The rotting vegetation, the impure waters, the constant acts of aggression from the corrupted animals, have weakened them, that the beastmen could now finally turn the tide of their battles. What makes it worse for the elves is that another beastmen tribe; the Iron Hooves have also joined the fray, allying themselves with the Bloodied Horns.

The Twilight Elves were pushed back, pushed back to the last of their stronghold; Lithathrad; their capital, as the three other cities that they had fell to the beastmen horde. The city itself has not been touched by the shaman's curse, bit it will only be a matter of time till then.

She and a small group of elves were sent to scout out the horde of beastmen, but it seems that they themselves, have been ambushed by a contingent of beastmen warriors. They were winning at first, their bows were able to kill many of the lowly armoured beastmen. That was until more and more beastmen flocked into the fray from behind them. Now only she and a few of her fellow elven brothers and sisters are left alive, and are fighting to the death as the beastmen had cut off their route of escape.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flurry of arrows appeared from the trees and mowed down 50 beastmen, who had blocked their way of escape. War cries could be heard as armoured men wielding axes came charging from the trees and into the ranks of the beastmen; mainly satyrs and boarmen who made up most of the ranks.

Their response was slow, and soon many were slaughtered by the Berserkers. Then, the Warriors came charging out from the trees, forming a phalanx formation as soon as they were clear of the trees, and just in time as the beastmen retaliated and charged into the front shield wall of the warrior's phalanx. The warriors held firm as they fought back in their formation; blocking the blow of the beastmen's weapons before thrusting forward with their spears, stabbing into their flesh. If one warrior were to be killed, there was another behind him to take his place, and when they begun to get tired, the captain of each hoplite formation would blow their whistle, allowing the front ranks to exchange with the second ranks, while the front ranks would move to the back to rest and so on and so forth.

"Push!" A Captain shouted, as the front ranks shoved the beastmen back with their shields before stabbing them with their spears. With each kill, the phalanx would advance forward, engaging the next ranks of beastmen before killing them with their spears.

Meanwhile, in the thick of things, where the Berserkers are busy slaughtering beastmen, was Nero, who fought side by side with his berserkers. Despite concerns from his captains, especially from Chelsea and Lilith, Nero still went in anyways, and was doing well. He swung his axe at a wereboar, taking the creature down before having to dodge a khepesh. He grabbed the khepesh wielder by his throat and crushed his windpipe, before throwing him away. Khairn was with Nero, as he beheaded 5 werebears simultaneously with one swing of his axe

Morwen watched as this unknown force, lead by this tall man, routed this large group of beastmen from the small clearing. Any beastmen that tried to run away were mowed down by archer fire from both surviving elves and the Shadow Archers in the trees.

After the small battle, the armoured man approached Morwen and her group. The remaining elves drew their bows, but a simple raise of Morwen's hand told them to stop.

"Are you the surviving Twilight elves?" Nero asked them.

"Yes, although there are more of us. Who are you?" Morwen questioned Nero

"I am Nero Argyros" Nero told them "The Seventh Overlord, of the line of Overlords"

"Overlord? Never heard of you" Morwen replied back "Or this line that you speak of. Have you come to conquer us too, I suppose?" Morwen slowly reached for her dagger

"That is true" Nero responded "In exchange for resources, land, money and food, I will protect you, that is how conquering is, but unlike the conquerors in the past, I do care about other people's well being, and I rule over and do what's right"

"Like I heard that before" Morwen said. She had heard of that before, but those who said that, were nothing but liars.

"You don't have to trust me" Nero said back "But I'm here to help you win this war before many more lives are taken, either to become slaves or killed"

"...Alright, follow me then" Morwen said, after a few seconds of thinking "But do Keep up" Morwen told Nero. She still didn't trust him, but she is only doing this to help save her home.

 **Lithathrad, Twilight Elf city**

Lithathrad, an elven city, it was one of the cities that was found by the Twilight Elves when they made the glades their home. They have built the city in the large trees of the glades, sprawling from the bottom of the trees to the very top, with stairs connecting the top to the bottom, with bridges connecting from one tree home to another. The elves didn't just built on the treetops but also built homes on the forest floor as well. Lithathrad's only protection by a river that runs from its north to east before it disappears southeast, leaving its south and west vulnerable for attack.

The beastmen took advantage of this and attacked the city from its southern and western side, but the remaining Twilight elves managed to hold the city from them, but at a cost to even more of their numbers. It would be only a matter of time until they would be overwhelmed by the hordes of beastmen.

"Here we are, Overlord" Morwen said, arriving at Lithathrad. They were on the other side of the river, with a bridge of elven architect that leads to the city. A male twilight elf, armed with a sword and shield approached Morwen and Nero

" _Morwen, you've return"_ the guard said in elven tongue _"And you've brought intruders, humans to be specific"_

" _They are here to help us"_ Morwen told the guard, although Nero could figure, that the guard is cautious and distrustful of him

" _Since when did humans ever helped us?"_ the guard responded _"Humans have threatened us many times, even going to war with us"_

" _But this one wants to help, besides it's not your place to judge, it is the queen's decision"_

The elf sighed _"Alright, but the army stays here. Only he can enter though"_

" _Agreed"_ Morwen nodded. She turned to Nero and motioned for him to follow her inside the city. Nero complied, not before leaving Khain in charge of his forces.

Nero followed Morwen through the small city, and as he did found himself to be the main subject of many twilight elves, who took glances at him. Nero could see the distrustfulness in their eyes, and he couldn't blame them. Their home had been invaded many times that they've lost how many times that they were invaded over the past hundreds of years. Nero, as well glancing back at them, also came to realization, that most of the elves here, are all males, which brings up two things.

Either the females have all been killed by battle or were slaughtered in their homes, or were taken prisoner, which seems to be more reasonable, since Beastmen don't have females, as female beastmen are a rare sight to behold, they'll surely need females to help repopulate their lost numbers in this war.

Nero and Morwen soon walked up some stairs, leading up to one of the larger trees in the settlement, which Nero guessed to be their main base of things in this settlement. Once at the top, Morwen lead him inside the building. Once inside, Nero was greeted with the site of a large room with columns to keep up the dome shaped roof. Inside the room was a large table of Mahogany origin, but styled splendidly by skilled woodworkers and the design on the table by skilled artists.

Sitting in one of the seats, accompanied by an elven guard on either side of the seat's occupant, was an extremely beautiful looking, light purple skinned female elf with silver hair and purple eyes. If she stood up from her seat, she would be 6'4 in height, and firm G-cup breasts, long well toned legs which she hid behind an elegant light purple dress with silver trimmings. Despite her looks, Nero could tell that she is a capable fighter, seeing her look of experience in her eyes and that she has her sword is hidden beneath her chair.

Morwen bowed to the woman in the chair "Queen Jhannis" she respectfully addressed the twilight queen

"Morwen" said Jhannis "Good to see you back from your scouting mission, and it seems that you've brought a guest back with you" She shifted her gaze to Nero, who removed his helmet

"I'm Nero Argyros, Seventh Overlord of the line of Overlords" Nero introduced himself

"Greetings, Nero" Jhannis greeted back "Now, tell me why are you here in these forests?"

"I am here to help you win this war" Nero answered her. Jhannis eyes widen in surprise, but quickly return to their calm demeanour.

"Is that so?" Jhannis said. She motioned for her guards to leave them alone, which her guards reluctantly complied as they walked out of the room

"Why are you really here for, Nero Argyros?" Jhannis questioned him

"I am here not only to help you, but to also integrate the En'var Glades as part of my newfound Kingdom"

"Your Kingdom?"

"These lands were once under the control of my descendants, the Overlords, hence my title the Seventh Overlord. I am simple rebuilding their lost kingdom. In exchange for my aid and the return of your people from the enemy, I want your land, resources and food, the En'var Glades will not only be apart of the new kingdom of the overlords, but its inhabitants shall be protected from any harm. Your freedom is not threatened, and you will have governing power over these lands, Queen Jhannis"

"Do you think, my people and I, would accept something like this?" Jhannis said

"And yet you and your people have no other choice. Your once proud race is dying, and nearly all males have been killed and females have been enslaved. I do not want to start another war, I want to help you end it, before more lives are lost, or their freedom and sanity, taken from them"

"I will have to consult with my council about this" Jhannis told him "If their word is no, then no it is, although we are appreciative of you retrieving our captive people"

"I understand" Nero nodded turning to the door "A pity, you will die here alone, with the trees as the graves of your men, and the beastmen as your new personal masters for your females. Good day, Queen of the Twilight Elves" With that, Nero left them alone.

"Having second thoughts, my queen?" Morwen asked Jhannis

"As much as I hate this, but he is right" Jhannis said "Even if this war would be over, we will continue to suffer from not just future beastmen attacks, but from our nearby, greedy human kingdoms too, who wish to expand into our home"

"How will we know if he is telling the truth?"

"We don't, which is why I am going to see her" Jhannis said "If her visions tell us of a safe future with this overlord, then I will walk us down that path"

"I understand"

"For now, Morwen, keep an eye on our guest, until I say so"

"Yes my queen"

 **Xxxxxx**

Meanwhile, a few kilometers from Lithathrad, a small group of people with black wings could be seen surrounding a small camp fire that they have made.

These people, also known as the Eclipsors are one of the surviving groups of the Chaos Empire of Inamorta that had managed to escape to Ostia years ago. Ever since then, they had wandered the continent, selling their services to the highest bidder, in order to survive their self exile. 400 years past and they had yet to wait for the return of their leader, Medusa, but to the many over the years, their patience grows thin. If they continue like this, there won't that much anymore Eclipsors left to serve her, and continue on the next generation.

Of the 3,000 Eclipsors that went into exile, only 150 of them are now left alive, and are now slowly dying away. Their race had contracted a virus, years prior, which greatly affected both males and females, the virus that infected the males, made them no longer able to mate with their female counterparts, while the virus did the same to the females. Now they are forced to rape other members of species to survive, which they greatly distaste.

Prior before, they were once numbered over 500, but after an initial assault by these spiked armoured men that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, their numbers were reduced to 150. Many of the slain were some of the remaining few males left who laid their lives down in order to let the women and children escape from the initial slaughter. With nowhere else to go, they now head southwest to where the Overlord is somewhere located.

It was during their journey west, that they came across a group of fat halflings heading eastwards towards Khazaria. These halflings told tales of a man in armour, that they remembered to be the overlord, have taken their lands from them, with powerful minions, unlike the imps that the last one had that they spoke of.

This intrigued the Eclipsors, and after a few discussions amongst themselves, decided to head southwest to where the Halfling village used to be, to talk to this Overlord. Maybe with him, that they could find salvation, and restore their once former glory, and themselves.

 **xxxxxxx**

"So how did it go?" Khain asked Nero who arrived back from his meeting with the queen

"Hmmm, I don't know" Nero answered "It depends on the queen's decision anyways"

"I see" Khain nodded "The others are camped near the river. They've setted up defences along the vulnerable entry points and spots. With them in place Lithathrad will hold on just a little longer"

"Good. Anything else that happened in my absence?"

"Nothing much of yet. Vera and Cassander will be arriving shortly to help us in this battle against the beastmen. We've also began distributing the extra food and water to the elves, they were wary of first, but their wariness of the food had been taken of immediately"

"That's good to hear"

 **xxxxxxx**

While Nero was speaking with Khain, Queen Jhannis of the Twilight Elves, was walking down a decorative hallway to a room at the end of the corridor. She pushed open the door and walked into a large room filled with various books and a few tables with potions and pieces of paper on them. As soon as she walked to the middle of the room, the door closed behind her.

"Caladhiel" Jhannis called out "I know that you are in here"

"Yes my queen" A voice said behind her. Jhannis turned around to come face to face with a much taller, and beautiful female twilight elf, who stood at a height of 6'6, has a curvaceous body, which not even her dress could do to hide her firm and busty H-cup breasts. Like all Twilight elves, she possess silver hair like all of her kin, but has hers tied in a ponytail and draped on her left shoulder and has yellow eyes instead of a normal light purple or green color.

"Caladhiel, I need your visions" Jhannis told her "I need you to-"

"Look up into the future on Nero Argyros, the Seventh Overlord of the ancient line of overlords, The Demon Slayer, The Liberator, Breaker of Chains, The Saviour of Dragundaala"

"Y-yes" Jhannis nodded, surprised at her seer's response "That is what I Have come to ask of you, about this Overlord, who claims that in exchange of our land, we become his vassals for his kingdom"

"I can't blame you, my queen" Caladhiel shrugged "for asking me to do such a task, a task that I have already done and seen with my own eyes as you talked with our future lord"

"Wait, our future lord?" Jhannis said "You mean that he indeed betrayed us of his word!?"

"No" Caladhiel shook her head "He is a man of his word, my queen, I have seen him being true to his word with each of his encounters with the leaders of other kingdoms. He is a man to be trusted and allied with, something that you basically threw out of the window"

"I did not do such-"

"You basically did" Caladhiel cut her off "If the council says no, then I'll have to say no too, considering our prideful nature and arrogance, god it hurts so much to see you still having those tree trunks up your asses from birth"

"And what makes you different, witch?"

Caladhiel smirked "Let's say, I am more reasonable of you lot" Caladhiel responded "If you had destroyed that shaman before they could pose a big threat, then we would never be in this situation from the beginning!"

"We suffered losses with that Odenheim attack" Jhannis reminded her

"As they had with the armies of Cersei Lannister" Caladhiel countered "We had 500 more elves than them when they arrived at the outskirts, and you decided to leave them be, since they only numbered 2,000, but within a fortnight they rose from 2,000 to 8,000 beastmen, with an additional 4,000 more coming from the east to join them here! If we do not pledge ourselves to Nero, then we won't survive much longer"

"...our people won't accept someone like him as our overlord"

"And yet they will come to understand, that without him, the Twilight Elves of the En'var Glades would no longer remain here, pledging allegiance to him, is our only hope, besides, we have something that belonged to him anyways" Caladhiel glanced over to the corner of her room, at a large smelter and a spell pillar

"Would this make me a bad queen?" Jhannis asked Caladhiel

"Depends on Aeron and the remaining elves views, which is a definite no, but will change in the future, but the many that are captured right now, will be thankful and glad of him and would gladly accept him as their overlord. It is only you, that will have to make the final say"

"The council-"

"The council of idiots are all dead, Jhannis, all decisions now have to be confirmed or denied by you now"

Jhannis sighed, knowing that she is right.

"...alright" Jhannis nodded "I will have him be our overlord"

"Wise choice" Caladhiel smiled "Now I believe you must be on your way to discuss terms"

Jhannis nodded as she turned and left the room, leaving the seer alone in her room. The smile on Caladhiel's face widen, as she sauntered her way towards a nearby wardrobe and opened it, revealing a collection of dresses and other clothing

"Now then, which dress shall I wear for my first meeting with my _husband~"_

 **END**

 **1)** _ **Black and White.**_

 **This is your first clue for the End game. With some chapter I'll be leaving small clues for this opponent, who will play a major role for the final arc of this story.**

 **2) If you have guessed who I am mentioning for the end game, please keep it quiet and Pm me about it for more information about it. (I will also be accepting Ocs too for this faction only)**

 **3) The Eclipsors, according to Stick wars 2, developed their wings during their travels to the north. It was a mutation that happened to them. Reason why they are suffering from a virus is not from an actual virus, but from their genetic mutation. Something happened to their mutation, and thus no longer allowed them to mate with each other, but forced them to mate with other species just to survive and increase their numbers once more.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ragna:**_ _Good chapter. I see that elements of Game of Thrones would or could be integrated in your story. May I suggest to have characters from the Dragon Age serie to be in this fic. Can I ask if the characters that you put in the fic, like Lilith, Caladhiel and others, have image of them? I more a visual type, so I have some problem to imagine the characters._

 _ **Answer -**_ Which Characters from Dragon age? I don't mind adding a few more characters to this story, and as for characters like Lilith and Caladhiel, they are characters that I've created, and I don't think there is an exact picture of them anywhere. Srry

 **TheLastNanaya -** _How many H-anime is in this fic aside from Kuroinu and Princess Knight Catue?_

 _Four for now. Kuroinu, Kuroinu Gaiden Princess Knight Catue, and Mashou No Nie 3. I was planning on adding some more, but couldn't find perfect ones so far. If you have any Fantasy/Medieval style h-anime, Pm me and I'll gladly add them into the story._

 _ **Chapter 7 - En'var Glades (2)**_

"And that pretty much it" Nero said to Jhannis, handing a piece of paper, containing a treaty to Jhannis. With Nero in the meeting room were Lilith, and Gnarl, while with Jhannis were Morwen and Caladhiel. Surprisingly enough, despite her nature as a succubus to Nero, she possess quite a strong knowledge for politics, which is very surprising for them all really, when she decided to ask them to join them in the talks, and as for Morwen, while she wore her standard clothing, Caladhiel however, instead of her dress, she now wore an elegant, but erotic looking purple dress, that like her other dress could not hide her impressive bust and with gold trimmings on it, the dress expoxes her shoulders, revealing the top part of her cleavage. She held a wooden staff with a purple crystal in it. The sight of her dress, especially her breasts that looks as it were going to burst from the strain of her dress, wasn't helping Nero in the slightest, as during the meeting, he would take quick glances at the elf seer. Unknowingly to him, it was all part of her plan.

"And also to be rid of any negativity and such between us" the elf seer, who Nero learned to be Caladhiel spoke "I have a present or you, overlord"

"A gift?" Nero raised an eyebrow. Caladhiel smiled as she clicked her fingers. The door behind her them opened and two elves walked in with the Durium smelter in hand and behind the two, two more elves carried the spell pillar into the room as well.

"Ah, the Durium Smelter" Gnarl happily spoke, seeing the smelter "With this we can finally process the durium that we've acquired back home into weapons and armor, weapons and armor that we can give to the captains and other officers, and that spell pillar, well, we'll need to head back to see what it is"

"Thank you returning our objects, Seer Caladhiel" Nero thanked Caladhiel, who nodded

"Please just call me Caladhiel, my lord" Caladhiel responded, bowing. "Although it is a privilege to be thanked by our new overlord"

Jhannis glared at Caladhiel, who noticed her queen's glare and return it with a smile of her own.

" _What are you up to, Caladhiel?"_ Jhannis thought in her mind, glancing at her seer.

"Lilith, did your girls find anything of yet?" Nero asked Lilith

"As of now, not yet my lord" Lilith answered "But as soon as something comes up they will immediately report back to you"

"Excellent" Nero nodded smiling. Nero turned his attention back to Jhannis "If word comes that they are on the march, we'll be ready for them, lady Jhannis"

"Thank you, for your help, Lord Nero" Jhannis thanked him. Despite still not trustful of him, she is thankful enough for his aid. "Now, I believe we should speak about our forces, as of right now I have only 800 elven warriors"

Nero nodded "As of right now, I have currently 200 Myrmidons, but when I have the other workers return into the spawning pool as warriors, then I'll have 300 strong"

"Just 300?" Morwen spoke "I don't know if you know, but the enemy has 8,000 strong and you want to fight them with just 300?"

"With 300 alone, the warriors of the ancient city of sparta fended off against an army of 80,000 men for three days before they fell" Nero replied back "I believe with just 300 Myrmidons alone, a victory is possible"

"It is still lacking to what the beastmen of the Bloodied Horn have in store for us" Morwen also replied back "They have Minotaurs, Centaurs, Tikbalangs, Boarmen, Giants and many other kind of beasts amongst them, how can we fight them with just few numbers?"

"As we speak, our soldiers are busy preparing barricades and stakes for the defense of the city" Nero explained "The plan is to lead the beastmen to each and every killzone that we've created and whittle down their numbers with our archers, until the playing field has become even for us to compete against them"

"Sounds like a good plan" Jhannis nodded "But our arrows would be limited, my archers don't have the endless arrows ability, that you spoke about with your archer minions"

"Which is where Vera, one of my commanders comes in" Nero also added "I've sent her a message to her via eagle to discuss terms with the Alshari; a collection of lesser tribes from the steppes of Khazaria, who left their homeland in search for a new one"

"The Alshari?" Morwen raised an eyebrow "I've heard about them, they are one of the tribes of the Confederacy of Khazaria, although they had left earlier before the confederacy was formed, in search of new lands for them to settle. Do you plan to add them to your cause?"

"Yes, I've promised them fresh lands near the Sanctuary for them to farm, and a part in the founding of my new kingdom, as the elite cavalry core of my army"

"Makes sense" Jhannis also nodded "I have heard stories of how the horsemen of Khazaria are known as the best cavalry force in the world, their cataphracts and horse archers are not to be messed with"

"Which will make them perfect allies"

"Agreed" Jhannis nodded "Now I believe that the meeting is pretty much finish already."

"You all go ahead" Caladhiel suddenly said "I want to have a word with our overlord here, in private of course"

Jhannis reluctantly nodded, but was still wary of her seer. Caladhiel may seem loyal to her, but her loyalty could change anytime depending on her visions, and she does this to benefit herself. Her visions, were also her agendas, and her agendas changes every time with each vision granted to her, which makes her almost unreliable of an ally. Jhannis got up from her seat and left the room, along with Morwen. Gnarl and Lilith also joined them, when Nero told them to go as well.

"What do you want to talk about, Caladhiel?" Nero asked the seer, who only smiled in response "or do you need something?"

"Oh, I believe I want something alright~" Caladhiel smiled sultry as she sauntered over towards him, swaying her hips seductively. "And it is, in front of me" She wrapped her arms around Nero's neck, pulling his head a bit to her breasts "waiting to be unleashed"

"What are you doing?" Nero raised an eyebrow, sighing. He knew something like this would happen, considering her getup. And he thought that the Seven Shield Maidens clothing were questionable, then Caladhiel's clothing would be even more

"Why, I want to formalize our unity together, my lord~" Caladhiel responded sultry "Our own home, becoming the stepping stone for your new-found kingdom, it honors me to be here to see it be born"

"We have not fully established my kingdom yet" Nero said "But with more land and power, we will make a name for ourselves"

"And have me and 11 others as one of your _queens~_?"

"Ye-wait wha-?" Nero didn't get a chance to reply as Caladhiel suddenly smashed her lips into his lips, cutting him off. Caladhiel aggressively kissed him for a minute before having to separate for breath.

"I said as one of your queens, with me as one of your sexy elites" Caladhiel purred, moving a hand down to his pants "And as part of your beloved harem of women"

"Ho-"

"I'm a seer sweetheart" Caladhiel continued seductively "A very bad one, who would change her allegiance at any time to suit her needs, so do something that my queen can never do, and give this girl a very. Much. Needed. Punishment." With that she crashed her lips into his once more. Their kiss grew more passionate, and aggressive, their tongues massaging against each other. Nero felt Caladhiel's hands against the back of his head, trying to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. He grabbed Caladhiel's ass cheeks with his hands and pulled her close to him. After a minute of kissing they separated from each other, with a strand of saliva connected to their lips

"Do you have a bedroom somewhere Caladhiel?" Nero asked her. Caladhiel nodded as she conjured up a magic circle underneath them, teleporting themselves to her bedroom, which contained a queen size bed. Caladhiel pushed Nero onto her bed as she then reached behind her back and unbuttoned her dress, letting it fall to the grown, exposing her abnormally large breasts to her lord. She clambered on top of him, straddling his waist with her hips. She then stripped him of his armor, leaving him only naked from top to waist.

"I see you like something" Caladhiel smirked, glancing down at her melons

"It's just that I have never seen someone with tits as large as your before" Nero answered her, entranced by her breasts

"Would my lord like to have a taste?" Caladhiel held her left breast in her hand and offered it to Nero, who looked at her surprised

"You already lactate?"

"Nope, but if you so desire, then you'll have to impregnate me just to have these babes full of delicious milk for you to taste, don't you think so?" Caladhiel moaned as nero suddenly took her left nipple into his mouth and began sucking on her meaty protrusion. Caladhiel held her lord's head, pushing him more into her left breast, as she pulled down his pants before massaged his growing erection with her other hand.

"Hmmm~ Nero~" She moaned, caressing his head "You look just like a baby! Does my breast taste good for you"

Nero didn't respond back as he continued enjoying her nipple, swirling his tongue around it before sucking on it once more. Caladhiel grew impatient and removed Nero from her breast and crawled down his body to be face to face with his impressive manhood, the very thing that she would get addicted to in the future. Nero moaned as he felt Caladhiel engulf his manhood with her mouth. Inch by inch she engulfed his cock, emitting moans of approval from her lord. It was difficult at first for her, as she never had swallowed something this large down her throat before. She did practice with her hidden stash of dildos and other toys, but none of her toys could prepare her for her lord's amazing tool, well except her anal beads of course. She removed herself from his tool and looked up at him.

"My lord, it's so big~" Caladhiel moaned at the size of his tool in front of her. She grasped it firmly with both of her hands but found that she could not fully wrap her hands around the massive thing. She went back in trying to deepthroat as much of him as possible, getting even more approvals from Nero, who held her head in place with his hand. She didn't get much progress done, only managing to get half of his length into her mouth as she moved up and down his shaft.

"I'm gonna cum soon" Nero told her, thrusting himself into her wet mouth. Hearing this, Caladhiel sped up her deepthroating and in a moment, Nero came into her mouth. Seh was amazed at the large volume of cum rushing down her throat as Nero came for one whole minute. She did her best to swallow it all, and successfully managed to drink every last drop.

"Tasty" Caladhiel licked her lips "I want more"

Nero grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up, setting her on over his manhood. Caladhiel smiled knowing what is to come as she helped position herself over his manhood. Without saying anything or even slowing down, she dropped herself onto his member. Caladhiel howled in pleasure, feeling her cunt being filled his massive manhood. Nero growled as he felt how wet Caladhiel's insides were.

"You wanted this didn't you!" He growled in pleasure, thrusting into her wet cunt

"Yes!" Caladhiel moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she bounced on his cock "I wanted it! Ever since I saw you in my visions, I just can't stop thinking about you!"

Ner started to feel her insides tighten around him as he thrust more and more of his manhood into her slobbering cunt, making Caladhiel moan even more.

"Fuck!" Nero moaned "So fucking good"

"You love how I feel love?" Caladhiel moaned, bouncing up and down his meatpole "You like that you like my pussy!"

Nero continued thrusting wildly into Caladhiel. She offered her breasts to Nero, who took both of her nipples into his mouth, making Caladhiel sing more with pleasure, making her head swim

"Ah, Fuck my lord! I'm gonna cum!" she said deliriously in pleasure "I'm gonna cum so hard!"

"M-me too!" Nero groaned, from his feast with her nipples

"Cum! Fucking cum! Bust a nut in me!" She screamed, holding him tightly. Nero performed hard slams, making her insides squirt with her juices. No longer able to contain himself, let loose inside her, painting her insides white. Caladhiel eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling her Nero's massive orgasm deep inside her.

Like the blowjob, Nero came for about a minute, before having to remove himself from her abused cunt. Caladhiel bit her lips, feeling her lord's seed inside of her.

"That was amazing" Sighed Caladhiel

"Oh it's not over yet" Nero grinned. Before she could say anything, he pushed her onto bed, so that he was on top of her and that she was beneath him.

"Hold on, let me-" Caladhiel tried to tell him, but then she suddenly gasped as she felt something trying to invade her backhole

"No wait, that's my-!" She cried as she felt her insides being invaded. Her cry was replaced by a moan, as more and more of her insides her filled up

"Fuck that's a tight ass!" Nero growled, slapping her ass "Guess I'm gonna be here for a while"

 **xxxxxxx**

It was an hour and 45 mins, since the meeting with Nero and Queen Jhannis, and after consulting with her seer, Jhannis had reluctantly agreed to allow Nero to become the overlord of her people and the En'var Glades. She still had doubts about him though, but Caladhiel assured her that he would be true to his word.

They had finished terms of rulership over the En'var Glades. As Nero had promised, Queen Jhannis, would still keep governing power over her people, but she'll have to answer to Nero for important matters. Also while the talks were going on, Nero's minions were busy repairing the damage done by the beastmen in their earlier assault on the city. Summoners summoned a bunch of freed-up workers to help with the repairs and rebuilding of buildings, while warriors and berserkers are busy felling down trees for building material for the repairs and also for making street barricades and stakes. The elves were anxious at first, with the presence of the minions, but nonetheless, they reluctantly helped them with the repairs and building of defenses.

Barricades will be placed in strategic positions all over the city. Their purpose is to slow the invaders as much as possible, allowing the Shadow archers, Shadow crossbows and Twilight Harassers, who will be stationed on the treetops and behind the barricades, to fire as many arrows as inhumanly possible into the beastmen, who would become trapped in their little kill boxes that they had created. Stakes will be placed at the opposite side of the river, as well as around the outskirts of the city, preventing and stopping any beastmen like wild Centaurs, Fomorians, Minotaurs, Khnum, and other beastmen from taking any shortcuts into the city and flanking behind them when they hold the eastern outskirts.

"Make sure that every street is barricaded for out kill boxes" Khairn spoke to Harold, who nodded

"No sweat Khairn, we're working as fast as we can" Harold told him "Besides, we also have to make our own Repeater Bolt Throwers that we managed to get our hands on"

During the repairs, while Harold and some of the workers came across a blueprint of an elven repeater bolt thrower in a damaged workshop. Copying the schematics, they returned to the cave with the copied blueprints and had some of the other workers there, who were busy with the treehouse construction, to begin creating the weapon itself. After an hour and 30 mins due to limited infrastructure, they finally made their own version of the elven repeater bolt thrower, but with some improvements.

The Scorpion Bolt Thrower, as the minions had nicknamed, is able to fire more bolts when using multi-shot, and can use up to three bolts when using standard shot. It could fire at a longer range than the elven version, and it fired by pulling a trigger, like a regular gun. The Scorpion Bolt Thrower has five different types of ammunition as of now; Standard Shot, Multi-Shot, Explosive, Poison and Black Arrow, although the materials needed for making a Black Arrow is unavailable to them right now.

"Did you make it as of yet?" Khairn asked the head Builder

"6 as of now" Harold answered "With another two on its way, however, if we get our hands on some elven industry, then we could produce as many of them as we could, and at a fast past too"

"We'll need then placed in 6 of the killing boxes that we've made" Khairn instructed him

"I'll make sure that they are placed there" Harold told him "Anything else?"

"Make sure that the barricades are at least durable" Khairn also told him "Especially against Minotaurs and Tikbalangs"

"Roger that" Harold saluted as he went off to continue his work

"Everything doing alright, Khairn?" Asger asked his fellow berserker, walking up beside him

"Yeah, although Cassander could be better off in my position" Khairn responded casually

"True that" Asger nodded

"So how is Ariel?" Khairn asked him

"She is making good progress in recovery from her 'moment' " Asger told him "She is currently resting as of now"

"That's good to hear" Khairn patted his back "So what are you doing as of now?"

"Nothing much" Asger shrugged "Just waiting for my next assignment from Carter"

"Right, say have you seen our lord anywhere?" Khairn asked him

"He is currently fucking the elf seer" Asger told him

"Really? Shit"

"Whats wrong? Who did you bet on that he would bang first?"

"The queen"

"Typical, you gotta think outside of the box on stuff like this Khairn, you just gotta think"

"Yeah yeah" Khairn waved his hand at him "Now I need to give Marty the damn gold chalice that I took from the halfling village"

"It still bugs me that the halflings became two separate subspecies somewhere in the 1,000 year gap" Asger said

"Yeah true, we have the fat version, and the all female version, I mean, how is that possible to begin with?"

"Just one of those things that shall never be answered" Asger shrugged. It was then that he noticed the piece of paper in Khairn's hands "Hey what's that?" He asked him

"Something that I found in the elven library" Khairn told him "It was used to be part of a book that was in the forbidden corner in the library"

"What does it say?" Asger asked him

"Something about an _Outcast God,_ who was cast from his pantheon by his fellow gods, and that he swore that he would destroy all things chaotic, despite being a being of chaos himself"

"Strange god to swear such a thing, does he have a name?"

"Well says here that his name is-"

The sound of clattering could be heard behind them, and Asger and Khairn turned around to see Sasha, the only female Myrmidon Warrior, had dropped some boxes of nails on accident

"Here let me help" Asger told the female warrior, taking some of the boxes. Sasha nodded thanks and went off to deliver the nails to Harold, with Khairn in tow.

 **Library, White Citadel**

"Lady Celestine?" Claudia peeked her head from behind the door that leads to the library "You here?"

She opened the door more fully and entered the large library filled with shelves the size of houses filled with books that contained both knowledge and hidden knowledge of the world. The large doors closed behind her as she wandered deep into the library, looking left and right for Celestine. It took her awhile to navigate the massive library, but finally she found her at the very corner of the library, reading a large book.

"Lady Celestine" Claudia addressed her, getting Celestine's attention, as she greeted her knight back with a smile

"Claudia!" Celestine joyfully greeted back "How can I help you?"

"I was just looking for you, my lady" Claudia answered, bowing "i was wondering where you were"

"Sorry if I got you worried" Celestine apologised "Just something came up, what knews of Alicia and Prim?"

"They reported that villages and towns on the outskirt of their territory were under attack by orcs and goblins" Claudia told Celestine "they are currently mobilizing a force to repel the attackers and get the innocent to safety"

"Send some of our forces to help too, just in case if things don't go well for them, and that the enemy is not what they expected"

"I shall indeed" Claudia nodded. It was then that she noticed the book that Celestine was reading, which had the picture of an intimidating looking figure in black armor and had a red cape flowing behind him. The figure held a mace in his hand as he lead what appears to be imps into battle. "Who is that my lady?"

"The Overlord" Celestine told her knight "the **First Overlord** to be exact, a man of power and authority, and ruler of these lands"

"What?" Claudia said, taken aback by this fact

"These lands were never ours" Celestine shook her head, turning the page to the same black armored figure, except that he sat on a throne "Even the lands up north, nor her castle were never hers to rule. These lands once belonged to the First Overlord, and it was under him that he ruled these lands, as well as establishing the Line of Overlords; a line that would influence and change history forever"

"How come we never heard of him?"

"Cause this was 1,000 years ago, Claudia" Celestine told her "This is technically ancient history, so it would be considered lost"

"Then how come we have a history book of the overlord with us?" Claudia questioned "Since this is lost history"

"Don't know" Celestine shrugged "It's one of those things that can never be answered" she glanced back to the book in her hands "But anyways, The **First Overlord** , according to the book was a young individual with a troubled past, despite growing up in a duke's castle he was treated very poorly by his elder siblings. As such he held his siblings in great disdain, wishing to ruin them and their plans as revenge, achieving it by enslaving them into servitude. Despite his rough living in the castle he treated the servants fairly, namely chef Rollick who was the closest thing he had to a friend and the minions who chose him as their master and gave him the power to get his revenge on his siblings. Both the castle servants and the villagers took a liking to the First Overlord mainly because he treated them better than his cruel and spoiled siblings"

"He seems to be a nice ruler" Claudia said

"But, while the first was noble and just, his successor, the Second Overlord, was cruel and tyrannical" Celestine said, turning the page to show the second overlord "He ruled the lands with an iron grip, people suffered under his rule. It wasn't until eight individuals lead by a grand wizard defeated the overlord. Although he was evil, it says here that The **Second Overlord** was one of the greatest Overlords known to have existed. After the Second's 'death', the eight hero, who was left to die by his comrades was found by the second overlord's minions, who made him into the **Third Overlord;** a merciful ruler, balancing the world and ushering it into a new golden era, creating an institutionalized form of evil that becomes a new way of life for the lands he rules"

"Thank god the second overlord is dead" Claudia said "And what about this Third Overlord? He seems to be an interesting individual"

"Well lets see" Celestine looked through the pages "He did defeated the seven heroes, who became corrupted after their quest, he brought peace to the lands, by the gods!"

"What is it?"

"It says here that he became the new God of the Infernal Abyss!"

"He became a god!" Claudia shouted in shock

"Yes he did" Celestine nodded "all power and ownership of the dark throne was handed down to his son, who would become the **Fourth Overlord,** but he never got a chance to rule, as a cataclysm struck his home, forcing him to spend his entirety of his childhood up north, in a town called nordberg"

Claudia raised an eyebrow "If his father's lands were destroyed, and the throne was lost then how did he become the fourth overlord?"

"Well an empire called the Glorious Empire suddenly invaded his home, forcing him to flee with survivors of the third overlord's minions. Years later, he would overthrow this empire and come to rule the world"

"Amazing" Claudia gasped "Yet at the same time, I am glad that this line of overlord no longer exists. I don't want to be rude or anything my lady, but why look at something that has been extinct for quite a long while?"

"Cause I saw him in my dreams, Claudia" Celestine told her, Shocking claudia "He saved me and this city from the Kuroinu with his army of warriors"

"He saved you?" Claudia said "he might just do that to take over these lands once more"

"He might" Celestine responded "But he not only just saved me, but you as well, and the other shield maidens from further harm"

"But still, he could still be an enemy, he might have just saved you to just take more power, and restore the long lost empire of the Fourth Overlord"

"Even so, he is an ally, an acceptable ally, and we will need all the help we can find" Celestine said "these are dark times, and we must remain strong in these times"

Claudia sighed, knowing that she was right, but at the same time couldn't help but think that it was all a mistake. Trusting someone that they had ever met before, who just appeared out of the blue and helped them, especially one from Celestine's vision.

"Should I prepare an envoy my lady?"

"No need" Celestine shook her head, closing the book "We don't know where he is as of now, until then, we are on our own"

"I see" Claudia nodded her head "Then I should prepare a small expedition to look for this overlord. Which overlord my lady?"

"The Seventh Overlord"

 **xxxxxx**

"Ravage?" Nero raised an eyebrow, closing the door behind him. He wasn't expecting one of his berserkers waiting for him at the door "You were waiting for me?"

"Lady Jhannis had me looking for her seer" Ravage answered "Although now I know what took her so long"

"Don't speak of any of this to anyone, or even remind me about that until things are over, understand?"

"Roger sir" Ravage nodded "Ren came back from his scouting mission. The horde of the Beast shaman will be upon us by tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? I was expecting tonight" Nero said in surprise

"Me too, but it seems that they got into a fight over leadership with their ally; The Broken Hooves. They only have 3,000 Beastmen left out of the 8,000 we expected for tonight"

"Then this gives us time to prepare for the battle" Nero gladly said with relief. "Did Vera say anything back?"

"Yes my lord. The Alshari have agreed to join us" Ravage told him

"That's excellent news to hear"

"They'll be arriving tomorrow here to discuss and sign terms with you"

"Do they know of our situation though?"

"Yes, and they'll be sending their best Cataphracts to help us win the engagement"

"Good" Nero nodded

"So how was it?" Ravage asked him

"H-how was what?!" Nero asked him, caught off guard by what he said

"You know, the fucking with the Elf seer"

"I told you don't remind me about this!"

"Since when did you say that my lord?" Ravage raised an eyebrow

"I-nevermind" Nero sighed, giving up. Ravage maybe one of the best berserkers amongst the ranks, but like the rest of the myrmidons, if they are not doing anything productive, or when they are not fighting, they tend to act like either stupid or like idiots. "Anyways, make sure the forces are prepared for the initial battle for tomorrow"

"Yes my lord, oh and since you were fucking the seer, we previewed the spell pillar that we got, turn

 **xxxxxxx**

"Why are we here again?" Henrietta groaned, landing on top of a large black tower. Henrietta was an average sized, beautiful fair skinned succubus, with medium light brown hair and blue eyes with golden horns on her head. Her attire consisted of a black and white bikini, which held her D-cup breasts, and blue shorts. Her companion was her friend Dani, a beautifully sexy woman, who stood 2 inches higher than her, with long black hair and brown eyes, also with horns in her hair. She wore mostly a red mini dress, which failed to hide her massive G-cup breasts and black heels. "Shouldn't we be serving our new lord?"

"Yes" Nodded Dani "but not until we do this mission that lady Lilith has laid out for us"

"Awh, why! Can't she send someone like Janice or maybe Akira?"

"Well we did try to put a love potion in his drink" Dani calmly answered her whining friend "Which makes sense for Lady Lilith to punish us with this mission"

"Whatever" sighed Henrietta "Let's get this over with! I want to be with lord nero!"

"Don't we all" Dani sighed as she followed Henrietta inside the black fortress

 **END**

 **1) Outcast God. This is your next clue. An obvious clue for some given the explanation after that, like I said, please don't say anything and PM me about it for more details.**

 **2) School is a pain, and as such updates are gonna be slow, like I said, please be patient as I get through with this important year**

 **3) It is true. Halflings in Kuroinu are all females, which is why I made both the Overlord and Kuroinu Halflings, subspecies of the main one, which branched off of each other after 1,000 years.**

 **4) The Scorpion Bolt Thrower is based on both the Greek Polyborus and the Roman Scorpion itself.**

 **5) Deleted scenes - Flamethrowers - Harold and Khairn discuss about the workers inventing a flamethrower for the battle.**

 **Wildfire - Harold discovers the blueprints to Wildfire.**

 **Skulled Raven - A skulled raven was watching the minions from a tree branch. It flee of in the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ragna**_ _: For elements of Dragon Age: Leliana as spymaster, Morrigan, Isabela for the marine/pirate moment and Cassandra. Caladhiel said that Nero will have 12 queens. So does 12 is the final number of girls in the harem or will there more, but those girls would not be in the main?_

 _ **Answer:**_ _I'll try and add them to the story, and as for the 12 Queens, they're an elite group of female warriors, spellcasters, archers, etc. Think of them as like the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden mist or anything like that._

 **DreamWeaverGod** : _Let's see...Kyonyuu Fantasy...I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! NANDE?!...that H is the only thing I can think of.  
Also, try Queen's Blade if you want to pick some REALLY good girls._

 _ **Answer:**_ _Thanks for the suggestion! :)_

 _ **Chapter 8 - Battle of The En'var Glades**_

 **Next morning**

The sun rose up the next morning. After a long night of repairs, preparations and careful planning, they were finally ready. Elves and Myrmidons stood side by side as they readied themselves to face off against 3,000 beastmen, ranging from Satyrs, Boarmen and Fomorians to the more larger and dangerous ones like Minotaurs and Tikbalangs.

On the opposite side of the bridge, would be some Myrmidon Warriors with some Twilight Harassers and Myrmidon Shadow Archers behind them. They would act as the first line of defense against the beastmen. They would hold out, long enough for the range infantry to whittle down the enemies numbers. They wouldn't have to worry about being flanked from the sides as the stakes have solved that problem. The stakes were positioned around the city, in a way that would prevent anyone from going through them, leaving only an entrance in the north, south, east and west part of the city for them to enter

Should they fail to hold them they will fall back to the other side, and once everyone is on the other side, they will destroy the bridge. If they managed to get across the river, then on the other side of the bridge would be barricades and the first killbox.

Many other kill boxes were set up all around the city, should they ever have to fall back into the city, under the coverage of the treetop positions, before they have to move up to the treetops and destroy the stairs, leaving the beastmen trapped below.

Sleeping in a room, given to him by Jhannis, was Nero, who had been woken by the rays of light piercing through his window. He rubbed his eyes as he turned away from the rays of light

"Already morning" muttered Nero sleepily, as he got out from his bed. Stretching himself, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and for the upcoming battle. After spending some time in the bathroom, he exited the bathroom, fully clothed in his armor back into his bedroom, where the sheets of his bed started to move. The sheets were thrown over, revealing Caladhiel as she too, began to stretch.

"Morning sleepy head" Nero said, walking to a nearby table, where his helmet is located.

"Morning" Caladhiel greeted him, slowly getting up from her bed.

"Today's the day, Caladhiel" Nero reminded her "That we defend Lithathrad from the Beastmen"

"I know" Caladhiel nodded "But I can say, that we will emerge victorious in this battle my lord"

"Just because that you got it from your visions" Nero turned to face her "Doesn't mean that it would just happen. Sometimes, there is the probability of the impossible happening"

"True" Caladhiel nodded "But I have faith in my visions, and as long as I believe them

Nero couldn't help but smile at her response. His gaze returned to his helmet

"Well, let's hope that you're visions aren't wrong or anything" He took his helmet into his hands and put it on

"I am never wrong" Caladhiel confidently replied "Never was, nor never will be"

 **xxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, 5km from Lithathrad, two warrior minions were currently sitting by a campfire, eating their breakfast. They were sent here to be the lookouts for any sign of threats heading towards the last elven city. While the warriors may not be as good of watchers than the archers, that doesn't mean that they are a terrible choice for the job. Their deaths would be for a good cause, as the moment that they themselves would be killed, then they would respawn back from the spawning pool in order to warn their lord of the threat.

One of the warriors, who was near the cooking pot, was going to go get another serving of pumpkin soup when an arrow suddenly pierced through his head. He dropped the bowl that he was holding as he dropped to the floor dead. His partner responded with dropping his bowl of soup and reaching for his sword when another arrow pierced his chest armor, mere inches from his heart. He collapsed on his knees, clenching his teeth in pain before another arrow skewered through his head, killing him instantly.

Nothing else happened after that, at first. Then from behind the trees, a single Satyr burst from the trees, followed by another and another, until more and more beastmen poured through, like a rushing river. Beastmen of all types; Boarmen, Tikbalangs, Satyrs, Centaurs, Oni-Centaurs, Minotaurs, Gnolls and many more ugly beasts trampled and rushed through the forest floor, some even trampling the dead bodies of the two warriors, even as their bodies began to disintegrate from the world, as their bodies had spawned back at the pool.

Soon, the two minions would be

rushing to Lithathrad to warn their lord about the approaching horde of beastmen coming from the southeast.

 **Lithathrad, Dining room**

"So tell us more about yourself, Lord Nero" Jhannis asked Nero, as they both sat apart from each other, eating breakfast prepared by both Twilight elves cooks and Jacob himself, who took command of the kitchen, in order to make his lord the best breakfast possible for him. Their breakfast consisted of various fancy breakfast dishes from Sweet Potato Waffles with strawberries on it to Cinnamon Swirl French Toast and Crab Cakes Eggs Benedict. Jacob really went all out this time, and made sure that everything went right. As Nero had found out that Jacob would loose it if he finds any of the dishes went wrong. One time, he caught Marty trying to serve raw steak, and he just lost it.

"I am 20 years old and once lived in the Kingdom of Asturias down south." Nero began "Spent my childhood as an orphan before having to join the military when the Legion began to attack from the north"

"I see" Jhannis nodded, taking a bite from her waffles. She had to admit, the waffles sure taste good

"Anything to say about yourself, my queen?" Nero asked her, taking a sip from his chocolate drink

"Well, I am 300 years old-"

"Damn"

"I had ruled my people for 250 years, after my father died during a battle against the followers of the Outcast"

"Followers of the Outcast?" Nero raised an eyebrow

"No one knows where they came from" Jhannis explained "They came from the north, with the intent to destroy all things. A terrible war was waged against them, the human kingdoms and us Twilight Elves, sustained the heaviest of casualties. Amongst them, was my father"

"I'm sorry" Nero gave her his sympathies

"I would never forget their banners" Jhannis continued "Nor their weapons or the warriors themselves. Mad men, in black and white armor, a strange star on their shoulder, yet crossed out, and replaced by a black and white skull. They scream about denying the throne of skulls of the hound, the gifts of plagal one, the knowledge of the sorcerer and the pleasures of the serpent. 150 years ago, is the last time I saw them, and I have never seen them ever since"

"Perhaps they fled back north?"

"No, many of them were slain in the final battle, my father faced against their leader, killing both himself and their leader as the leader's army was slain all around him. I can only hope that they all remain dead"

"Hopefully" Nero nodded.

"And what of our reinforcements?" Jhannis asked him "Will they help us?"

"I have received word that they will arrive in the middle of the battle" Nero told her "Which is good because our enemy will be battered and tired from trying to breach our shield and hoplite walls"

"Unless the Shaman decides to step into the fight. He is the type to not sit around, as with the siege of Caradthor, which thanks to him, we have lost many elves that day"

"No more lives will be lost" Nero said "Nor enslaved, I promise you that, and I do so with the death of the Beast-Shaman, and the freedom of your people from enslavement"

"...thank you" Jhannis thanked him with a smile "I am grateful"

Suddenly the door to the dining room opened and the two minions who were killed rushed in.

"My lord!" they both shouted, getting Nero and Jhannis attention

"What is it?" Nero asked them

"The enemy approaches from the southeast!" they told him. Both Jhannis and Nero got up from their seats

"How many?" Nero asked the warrior

"Same as the reports have stated" The warrior answered

"Prepare the minions for battle!" Nero ordered. Both nodded as they quickly rushed out of the room.

"You ready for the big battle, my queen?" Nero asked her, taking a glance at Jhannis.

"I am" Nodded Jhannis "I became a queen for a reason, and I intend on showcasing why I became so"

"Sounds good to me"

 **xxxxxxx**

Soon, elf and minion, as soon as the word was given, rushed to arms, deserting their favourable plates of waffles and bowls of vegetable soup for their weapons. Warrior Hoplites, quickly grabbed their Dory and Aspis and rushed over the bridge in formation to quickly form up on the other side. Shadow Archers and Twilight Harassers rushed up the stairs to the treetop balconies to ready their bows and teams of minions manned Scorpion Bolt Throwers, placing their first projectile into the Bolt Thrower. Groups of Twilight Elves armed with spears and shields, quickly scrambled to the other entry points created by the stakes and pitfall traps and formed shieldwall at each point. Behind them were rows of Archers and Harassers, ready to unleash their arrows.

"To your positions!" Asger ordered some Hoplites, as they quickly scrambled to their assigned location.

"Asger! You have the north side!" Ravage reminded him "I have the South! Harold, get the workers back to the cave and changed into either warriors or archers. We'll need all the help we can get, until reinforcements arrive"

"Right!" Harold shouted, gathering up his brothers "Come on!" He motioned for them to follow him to the plaza, where the summoners would reverse-summon them back to the cave for the to change minion types.

"Did Dareios say how far the bloodied horns are?" Asger asked Ravage, who was finished polishing his battle axe

"Five minutes out, but the damn centaurs and oni-centaurs will arrive early by three-two minutes roughly" Ravage answered

"Wouldn't be surprised if some were armed with bows"

"Would make sense, they are fast movers anyways" Ravage shrugged, heaving his axe onto his back "Let's go"

 **xxxxxx**

"Lady Jhannis wants you back in your quarters, Caladhiel" Morwen told Caladhiel, who was busy putting on a rather revealing sorceress clothing, which is black and gold in colour. The dress showed off just enough of her melons to drive a man insane with lust, and the right side of her leg was exposed, showing off her toned leg.

"Why so, Morwen?" Caladhiel asked her "Is it because I would pull attempt to betray you again?"

"Yes, you and I both know of what kind of character are you, Caladhiel" Morwen answered

"But I will be a good girl, promise" she adjusted her breast area to give her chest more comfort.

"Last time you said that, you nearly gave half of the En'var Glades to the Lannister Expedition Force" Morwen reminded her of one of her 'betrayals'

"And I earned your trust by ambushing the expedition'

"Trust is earned, and is to be kept that way, and not to be thrown away and be expected to be trusted once more, _Witch_ " Morwen venomously said

"Watch your tongue, little elf" Caladhiel glared at the young waywatcher "You are messing with someone, leagues above you"

"Isn't your overlord, leagues above you"

" _Yet_ , he is yet to be leagues above me" Caladhiel corrected her, putting emphasis on the word yet. "And when he does, I will be one of his twelve queens. The twelves, who would serve as his elites"

"Ha! You expect to be easily accepted into such a thing like that!?" Morwen mocked her. Caladhiel justed smiled

"Maybe so, but _definitely_ I will be"

 **xxxxxx**

Three minutes have passed, and nothing have seem to happen yet. The minions of Nero stayed in formation, not daring to move, or do anything else, unless told or ordered to by their commanders or their lord himself. Commanding the minions at the bridge, was Asger whose job was to hold them as long as possible for the archers to whittle them down. At the entry points in the southwest of the city, is Ravage who would also serve that function. Commanding the balconies and treetops, is Morwen, who would make sure that the archers and bolt throwers would fire as many arrows as inhumanly possible.

Caladhiel, who was suppose to be at one of the barricades, was instead with Nero and Jhannis at the city hall, located on one of the balconies, who were with their elites; Jhannis being her Twilight Avengers, and Nero being his Immortals. Should things ever go bad then they will deploy their elites to whichever point is in trouble, or must act as the last defence of the city.

"It has been three minutes" Nero muttered, looking around from the balcony

"I'm suppose they will be here soon, my lord" Caladhiel assured him, pressing herself against him

"Stop whoring yourself, Caladhiel" Jhannis said, glancing at her. Caladhiel simply stuck her tongue out at her queen in response

"Have a little fun once in awhile, Jhannis" Caladhiel told her "Besides, once you allow him to let loose on you" She leaned down and licked the side of Nero's cheek "There's no stopping yourself from ever being away from him"

"Whore"

"Yet-to-be-fucked-bitch"

"Witch"

"You're gonna get fucked if you don't shut up"

"Enough Ladies" Nero said to them "No fighting"

"Yes my lord" Jhannis and Caladhiel responded. "Anything you say, my love" Caladhiel added, making Jhannis roll her eyes in response. She was going to say something, when Nero suddenly raised a finger up to quiet them

"Wait, listen" Nero told them. They all did, and once they did so, they could clearly hear something that shouldn't belong to that of nature.

The sound of thunder, that which each second seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"Sounds like…." Jhannis said, trying to make clear of the thunderous sound

"Horses" Caladhiel answered

"But the only kind horses in these woods are the unicorns" Jhannis said

"But they are all dead now" Nero said "Which means, that these are-"

"Centaurs" Jhannis growled "Wild Centaurs of the beastmen"

As Jhannis had said this, swarms of centaurs exploded from the treeline all around the city. Due to the trees being cut down around the city, had created a small clearing around the city, making the centaurs visible to the hoplite and shield walls. Both lines braced themselves, lowering down their spears. Behind the Hoplites, the berserkers prepared to run up their brothers shoulders and jump into the lines of the centaurs.

" _Archers ready!"_ Jhannis shouted in elven. At once, every single elven archer took an arrow from their quivers and knotted their arrows into the bowstring of their bows before drawing the string back

" _They have no armor"_ Morwen muttered to her group _"Hit them wherever you desire"_

" _Fire!"_ Jhannis commanded. The elves fired their arrows from their bows. Letting their projectiles soar through the air as they hit their targets, hitting many of them, making them tumble hard to the ground. But even with the deaths of many charging front ranks of centaurs, they still kept on coming, a fast, neverending swarm, reminded Jacob, who was in the frontlines of the phalanx of rats for some reason.

"Brace" Jacob shouted. Everyone in the front ranks braced for impact, tightening their already tight hoplite phalanx. Just as they did, the charging centaurs smashed into the front of the hoplites, the force of the charge, only pushing them back slightly. The hoplites fought back with their spears, skewering many of the centaurs who tried to break the lines of the minions. While the hoplites held the bridge, similar fighting also erupted at the other entry points of the city. Despite, the centaurs there having little more success than their counterparts at the bridge, the lines held strong.

It wasn't long until Satyrs and Boarmen poured forward from the treeline, emitting beastial cries and banging their weapons against their shields, should one be equipped with one. Those that weren't fell due to archer fire, while those that made it soon joined their four-legged brethren into the fray.

The animalistic and barbaric fighting style of the beastmen infantry, managed to dent the frontlines of the hoplite walls, making it a challenge for the minions to hold fast, but even so the minions were easily replaced should one fall, another would take his place, as the one who was slain, would respawn back to rejoin his brothers in combat. The archer fire above, extensively helped with keep brief breathing spaces between the two sides.

The hoplite in front of Marty fell down dead by an axe to his chest, forcing marty, who was waiting behind the dead minion to take his spot, killing his brother's murderer with his dory. A few minions down, Jacob took out his Xiphos and hacked and sliced through the unarmoured beastmen, to give his front ranks time to switch with the man behind them. Sasha meanwhile, was bashing her shield at any beastmen in proximity to her, having lost her dory to a Centaur that yanked the spear from her by the midsection, and with her unfortunately gladius hispanicus broken by a hammer with a rock as a head, forced her to use her shield as a weapon, while her fellow brother beside her attempted to find a new suitable for her to use.

But it was the elven lines that was more challenging to hold. Despite their superior training, and equipment, the beastmen there were actually pushing the elves back. The stakes and traps made the beastmen funnel into the elven lines, but this is due to the Shaman, ordering his brethren to concentrate more on the southwest side, rather than the east, with the beastmen there, serving as a distraction force.

"Minotaurs!" An elf shouted, drawing his sword, after having losing his own spear to a Boarmen who managed to grab his weapon. Ravage, who was in the thick of the fighting, watched as 5 minotaurs charged out from the trees, armed with menacing looking axes and clubs. Despite the archers and harassers efforts to put them down, the armor placed on these dumb, but powerful and aggressive beasts helped protected them from the arrows.

Ravage growled, heaving his axe from the skull of a now dead Satyr.

"Tighten up!" Ravage shouted out to the elven spearmen, in which they did.

"Archers fire!" He then ordered the shadow archers behind the shield wall to fire once more. The archers let loose their arrows at the charging minotaurs, but like before, the arrows failed to pierce the armor.

Just what is that armor made of? Ravage thought in his mind. To be able to not be pierced by the arrows. He wonder if there are any gaps in the damn armor.

The minotaurs soon reached the front ranks of the shield wall, and just like that, they charged and bulldozed through the shieldwall. The holes made in the formation by the minotaurs allowed for some beastmen to charge through, but reserves were quickly pulled through to stop the bleeding. Ravage knew that it had something to do with the mass of something over another, but right now maths is not the time. Heaving his Durium made axe, he leapt forward and smashed his axe into the unprotected back of a minotaur. The minotaur, who was busy, cleaving his bloodied axe through ranks of elves howled in pain, and swung his axe back at Ravage, who dodged out of the way.

Ravage's group of berserkers followed suit, aiding ravage in killing the minotaurs before they could do anymore damage to the elven lines. It was difficult as they found out, as the armor of the minotaurs were hard to cut and pierce through.

"It almost as though magic has been used to enhance their armor!" Grunted Ravage, as he went for another strike in the back another minotaur, only to be met with little success.

"We need the scorpions!" A berserker shouted, smashing his warhammer into the head of a Boarmen, only to be crushed by a minotaur wielding a massive metal club.

Ravage growled, knowing that his now dead brother is right. The scorpions are their best shot at piercing the armor, since they already have bolts tipped with anti-magic properties by Balthazar and Caladhiel herself, but all of their available scorpions are at the east side at the moment.

It wasn't long, till another hole appeared in the lines, making the beastmen take advantage of this, and stormed through, breaking the formation, despite the reserves attempts to patch up the hole, forcing Ravage to have the shield wall move back in formation, under the coverage of the archers above.

 **Plaza**

"This is bad" Nero said, looking at the southwest entry with some binoculars made by harold

"This is gonna attract a lot of them to that specific area" Caladhiel muttered worriedly. Soon enough, her words became true as more and more beastmen stormed out of the treeline.

"The attacks on the other entryways are thinning" Jhannis pointed out. True to her word, the fighting at the bridge and the northeast and north entryways were beginning to die down "We can move troops from the entryways and-"

"No" Nero ordered "They'll need to hold the line there, unless we need them to help us"

"But there are no more attacks against the other lines!" Jhannis argued "With the shaman's forces concentrated in the southwest, we can move-"

"That is what he wants" Nero argued back "If we move our troops from their positions, then there will be no doubt, that he prepared reserves to move in as soon as we move our other troops away"

Jhannis wanted to argue back, but found herself agreeing with the overlord.

"Move the southwest troops to the first killbox" Nero ordered Caladhiel "And have the scorpions moved to the other side as well"

"Yes my lord" Caladhiel nodded

 **Southwest**

"Move back to the killbox!" Ravage ordered. He helped up a wounded elven soldier up and moved back into the shield wall, as it moved back in formation, under the cover of the archers. Meanwhile, some of the berserkers, who decided to stay behind in order to buy some time for the wall to fall back, were keeping the minotaurs busy, despite knowing that they cannot get through their armor, so they must rely on speed and precision to strike at their exposed areas, mainly their back and legs, and some of the exposed joints in their arms and neck. They had already killed two of the five minotaurs, but have sustained heavy casualties from it.

By the time the last berserker fell, the elves had already retreated behind the makeshift walls of the barricades that make up the first killbox. They were expecting them to follow them, but surprisingly however, the beastmen did not followed suit. Those with shields formed their own shield walls in order to protect both themselves and those without shields, while the minotaurs stood confidently without any form of protection, relying on their armor to protect them.

"Why didn't they follow us?" An elf said, answering the questions of many other, who wondered the same.

 **North**

Balthazar, who was watching over the north entryway, along with some hoplite warriors, suddenly felt a rise of magical power.

He turned and faced the direction in which the rise of magical energy is coming from

Which is southwest.

Suddenly the cries of even more beastmen charging towards his line, snapped him back from his line of thought. Having no time to think about it, he ordered his lines to once again brace as the beastmen came crashing in

 **Southwest**

"Get out of the way!" Ravage ordered everyone. Most managed to made it out in time however, as the large shadowy hand that appeared above the barricade, came crashing down upon them, crushing many elves and minions alike, and thus destroying it.

"Damnit!" Ravage cursed out loud. "Shield wall now!" He then ordered. Elves and minions formed themselves into shield wall, and as soon as they did, the satyrs and boarmen, along with the minotaurs and now Ogres, Tikbalangs, Fomorians and came crashing into the lines. The berserkers and minions who were killed earlier came back from the cave and joined the fray.

Ravage himself also joined the battle, and so did Harold, Asger and even Morwen, who along with some of her friends jumped into the battle from above the treetops. Soon after, the scorpions were repositioned and were now firing at the minotaurs. True to Ravage's word, their armor were enhanced with magic to be nigh impenetrable, and now with the bolts affect, the armor was pierced and the effect placed on the armor shattered, allowing for the berserkers to easily bring them down.

Even with the deaths of the five minotaurs, that did not stop the beastmen from pushing forward, putting more and more stress and pressure into the front ranks, despite Ravage and the others efforts to hold them back and prevent them from spilling into the ranks.

Ravage slammed his axe into the side of a Satyr before slamming his axe again into the side of a wild Faun. A few lines down, Morwen was busy slicing and cutting through many of the beastmen with her twin daggers. She was aided by her friends and Asger, who kicked and smashed his way through to help her. Sasha, was currently bashing her shield at any beastmen, as her dory broke during the battle. A bearman tried to decapitate her with an axe, but the smaller minion simply grabbed the handle of the axe, kicked the bear in the groin, making the creature hunch back in pain, allowing her to forcefully take the weapon and destroy its skull with the axe. Harold meanwhile, was doing something similar to what Sasha had done, except that his one was a lot more _colourful._ Despite him being more of a builder than a warrior like the rest of his brethren, he is decent in melee anyways.

While the close-quarter fighting continued, the beastmen who were not in melee were being slaughtered by volley after volley of arrows. Nero and Jhannis, who were now with the archers at the southwest balconies were watching their line holding against more and more swarms of beastmen.

"They just never end" Muttered Jhannis worriedly. With the number of arrows that they are currently shooting right now, the number of beastmen should have diminished greatly right now, but it seems as though that is not the case.

"Maybe the shaman had allies that lent him more troops" Nero told her "It would explain why there are not stopping"

"And it might explain why there are harpies with them!" Caladhiel shouted, pointing up at the clear sky.

Everyone looked up to see harpies; half human, half winged beasts, descending down from the sky. Harpies were humanoids with human figures, but with wings for arms and bird feet as legs and bird claws for their toes. Surprisingly for Nero, they are an all female race. When he first heard of harpies, which were 10 years ago, he thought of them as monsters, but no, instead what he was seeing are beautifully, looking females with gorgeous looks and good body figures, but right now, he is seeing is the look of a warrior on these harpies as they came descending down towards them.

The archers changed focus and fired their arrows, managing to take down a few, but the thanks to the acrobatics of the harpies, which they executed well and elegantly, were able to dodge many of the arrows. The harpies swooped down and picked up many elven archers with their claws, not caring if they pierced the heads of their victim with their claws anyways. One harpy skewered a poor elf with her claws, like a spear, while another brutally clasped her foot over an elf's head before crushing it completely with her grip alone.

A harpy tried to pick up another elf, but was grabbed on by the leg by Nero, who swung her around and into the nearby tree trunk, knocking her unconscious. Jhannis duck under a swoop of talons before slicing a harpie's foot off as she silenced the screaming woman with a stab to her neck, ending the harpy's life. Caladhiel meanwhile, swatted some harpies away before casting a gust of wind at them, blowing them into a nearby tree and knocking them unconscious as well.

"They're harassing us" Jhannis said

"More likes distracting us" Caladhiel pointed out correctly, sending another group of harpies flying into another tree with another powerful gust spell. "They're distracting us to save more of their _'fellow'_ beast"

" _Fellow_ beasts?"

"Harpies are a small nation of their own, but are divided into various groups and tribes" Caladhiel explained "Depending on which mountains, or area of forest they come from, and judging by the colouring of their wings, I say that they are Silver Mountain origin, true to their name; Silver Mountain Harpies"

"Get this one and the others in chains" Nero instructed "We will ask questions later after this battle.

Numerous horns could be heard as Nero and Jhannis turned to watch as even more beastmen storm out of the forest to join the fighting.

"This is bad" Muttered Jhannis "If they keep this up"

"Then the frontlines would crack under the pressure" Nero finished "We have no choice, send in the elites to help with the frontlines"

While things were being settled above, allowing the archers to fire their bows once more, down below however, is a different story. Left and right, elves, minions and beastmen fell, either by an arrow, sword or a spear. As of right now, the lines are holding, but are being pushed back towards a nearby crossroad, which is a good and bad thing. It's a good thing because of the fact that it would allow them to box them in at the center of the crossroads, allowing for them to create a new killbox. However, a downside is that due to the decreasing numbers of elves and minions, means that they'll be thinning out very shortly. Nero can although commit his Immortals into battle, should something happen right now, nero would have to be forced to make a harsh decision soon enough, to either send troops to help one side, or help another.

Asger grabbed a werewolf by his throat as he crushed the wolf's windpipe. Throwing the now dead lycanthrope into a faun, who wasn't expecting such a thing. He swung his axe around, and decapitated a few Boarmen, who tried and get past him. He slam his axe down onto the back of a wounded faun, when he suddenly felt the air behind him being altered. Looking behind him, he was face to face with a Fomorian; subspecies of giants, that were half the size of a regular giant, but were ugly to look at.

"Now that's a face only your mother would love" Asger commented/Insulted, easily angering the Fomorian as it swung its club down at Asger, who narrowly avoided the weapon.

Morwen duck under a swing from a khepesh before thrusting her dagger into the exposed chest of the Gnoll, into its heart. For insurance, she stabbed her other dagger into the hyena's neck, spurting blood from his neck. Removing both daggers, she turned around, only to be knocked down by a werewolf, who managed to sneak up behind her. She tried reaching for her dagger, only for the werewolf to step on her hand, emitting a cry of pain from Morwen as she tried to pry the werewolf's foot off.

Just as the werewolf was going for the killing blow, a loud horn was suddenly heard. The werewolf looked up at the direction of the horn, as did everyone else, who stopped mid-battle.

Asger, who was just about to deliver the killing blow to the downed Fomorian stopped and looked like everyone else.

Caladhiel, who was about to cast a fire spell onto a group of reinforcing centaurs stopped mid-chant

A Werelion, who was just about to crush Harold in his grip, stopped in his actions.

Two Gnolls, who were trying to drag a female elf away for their own selfish pleasures, also stopped in their actions

When the horns finally stopped blaring after a full minute, suddenly masses of cavalry, adorned in Eastern-like armor, wielding lances and shields came storming out of the trees behind the mass of beastmen, who began to panic at the notion of being outflanked and about to be trampled by these horsemen. The mass of horsemen ploughed into the mass of unorganized beastmen, trampling many of them as they continued ploughing through towards the front in order to help relieve the pressure there.

"Reinforcements" Muttered Jhannis happily. She and Nero had finally joined the fighting, after directing a lot with the defences from behind the lines. They were joined with their elite guard

"True that" Nero nodded, smiling "Seems the Alshari had finally arrived to help us" He then turned to his minions "Break formation and charge!"

Amongst the trampling horses, and the mass of chaos were Cassander and Vera, who were riding their warg mounts amongst the alshari horsemen, killing anyone that the horsemen had missed with their swords and spears. Cassander got on top of his mount ad jumped onto a Gnoll that tried to drag a female elf away, driving his xiphos into the creature's back neck. He helped the elf up, before having to push her down to deflect a blow from a boarman wielding a cleaver. He was soon joined by Asger and Ravage, who came to assist him as they fell many beastmen; routing and those that have yet to route. They were soon joined by Nero and Jhannis, as they both lead their contingents of warriors to finish off the beastmen horde as they now begin to retreat.

 **xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile watching the battlefield was the leader of the beastmen horde himself; the Beast Shaman as all of his enemies call him, but to those close to him, call him by his true name; Zorax Silvereye, so called because of his single silver eye. He was tall for a satyr, standing at a height of 6'8, he was grey in colour, unlike the rest of his brethren who are either brown or black, and he was missing a horn, a result from him challenging someone. He held a staff in his hand and a book in his other, as he was just about to cast another spell, but stopped otherwise, as it was pretty much too late anyways.

"What now?" One of his elite guards asked of him

"We regroup at the Ager River and be on our way"

"To where?"

"Back north of course"

"You do know that _he_ will kill you for your failure"

"I know, but what else are we supposed to do?" zorax asked his bodyguard

"I say go to the silver mountains and aid the demon lord there in helping with their siege against the dwarves"

Zorax thought about his options, before nodding in response.

"Ok, let's go then"

 **END**

 **Future Projects =**

 **Remnant of the Sith V2 -** Same Characters, except with different storyline, different planets, and even some lemons if desired. Fuck the critics. Coming soon.

 **Vampire Overlord -** Castlevania x Overlord the game fanfiction. Coming soon.

 **The Last -** Rwby Fanfic. Coming soon.

 **Overlord of Monsters -** MGE x Overlord. Coming soon.

 **1) Four Future Projects. Like I said before, I have school, and I need to concentrate on it, so these projects would take a while to be released, so please be patient**

 **2) Pinterest is where I'll be making boards for the enemies and the minions and allies of the Overlord. Other boards will be made in the future for my stories and will be found here**

 **3) Warrior minions will now be subdivided into different types; Hoplites, Thureos Spears, Pikemen etc. Same goes for archers and what not.**

 **4) I changed the looks of the minions now. Their skin is now a normal human skin colour, depends on which minion. To show which minion belongs to which group i.e Warrior Minions, Magic minions, minions will now have different eye colour to show which group they belong to.**

 **Brown eyes - Fighters**

 **Blue eyes - Magic**

 **Red eyes - Archers/Range**

 **Green - Special i.e Assassins, Immortals, Enforcers etc**

 **5) I'm looking for anyone in the audience, who is a Deviant artist to help me draw my characters for Seventh Overlord. I received a few messages on what my characters look like, and I would be much appreciated if someone can draw them for me. I'm not the best of artists, I don't even know how to draw lol.**

 **6) The Twelves Queens**

 **1.**? A.k.a The Dragon Queen

 **2.**? A.k.a The Queen of a 1,000 armors

 **3.**? A.k.a The Queen of a 1,000 spears

 **4.** Caladhiel - A.k.a The Queen of Visions

 **5.**? A.k.a The Pirate Queen

 **6.**?

 **7.**?

 **8.**?

 **9.**?

 **10.**?

 **11.**?

 **12.**?


	9. Chapter 9

**Diablo4005 -** Will the Harpies just be monsters to kill off or can they be allied with

 **Answer -** The Harpies will actually be allied with Nero. In a few chapters they will encounter the Harpy Queen and forge an 'alliance' between themselves. (If you know what I mean)

 **Neonlyphe -** Haha when she began speaking to Caladhiel I was like...it would be cool if she was a fan of the overlord based on the visions...and that line at the end killed me... Really loving the story and really appreciate the amount of detail placed into the story...keep up the good work my friend

 **Answer -** Thanks! I appreciate it!

 _ **Chapter 9 - Ithrendel**_

 **Lithathrad**

It has been 40 minutes since the battle of the En'var Glades has ended with the Seventh Overlord's first and decisive victory against overwhelming odds against the beastmen, lead by the Shaman himself. The decisive blow to the Shaman's forces came with the arrival of the Alshari; who descended onto the battlefield on their armoured horses and trampled over the unorganized and blobbed up lines of the beastmen.

But the horsemen of the steppes didn't stop there, and as the beastmen routed, they chased after them; cutting and running them down as they flee from the field of battle, even following them all the way to the beastmen's own baggage train; where the captive elven women were being kept; caged and kept like animals and pets, some of them were chained with chains while others had collars attached to their necks with even bells on them, but what was worst, was their condition. They too, like the other women who were in the slave camps were raped; there were globs of semen oozing slowly out from their abused ass or pussy, or even their still opened mouths, with dry cum on various parts of their bodies. How many times were they raped, no one knows, but judging from the stench and the dry cum and not to mention the abuse marks on their bodies shows that they went through a lot, and it didn't take for a genius like Cassander or Vera to figure that they were raped again before the battle even began; as the fresh river of cum were any clear evidence. No wonder they were late for the battle.

No beastmen were spared after that.

After the initial slaughter, and the freeing of the prisoners, the minions got about in healing the raped women. The mages quickly went about and cast their healing magic from the lore of life on the elven women, healing them of their abuse, while healers from both Twilight Elves and from the Alshari, also helped them; providing them with their own medical expertise to heal them. They washed off the dry cum off of their bodies with wet towels before placing blankets on them to cover their modesty, and had them fed proper meals, as it seems that they were really treated as pets (Marty, Jacob and Vera found large dog bowls next to groups of women)

"They're gonna need a lot of healing" Balthazar said, finishing scanning a few of the elven women's condition with his magic. They are gonna need a lot of healing. A Lot of it.

"Yeah" Harold nodded, who was back in being a worker type again. He was doing what he can to assist with Balthazar, who had taken charge of the healing effort. Harold was currently bringing some herbs that he had gathered

"And the young ones too" Balthazar also added, angry evident in his voice as he said this. It seemed that whilst on their campaign of conquest, some beastmen got impatient with their other brethren, who were busy enjoying themselves with the other women to wait their turn, and went for the young ones of the group of women "They'll need a lot of healing themselves"

"Yeah" Harold nodded, setting down some more plates of herbs, picked by an Alshari healers "Cruel world huh"

"Yeah" Balthazar nodded, going to work on producing a healing paste for the bruises on the woman "Which is why our lord plans to create a place where such cruelty would never be found"

"Can't wait for that to happen" Harold replied, wanting for such a place to exist; a place founded by their lord to rule

"Agreed" Balthazar agreed with his fellow brother "Besides, our master is going to declare the founding of his kingdom I believe, at noon"

"Really? Sweet, can't wait"

"Hey Harold" A worker appeared from behind a door, addressing the head worker "Khairn needs help with rebuilding stuff"

"Better get to it then" Harold nodded, placing down a bowl of garlic near the bowl of aloe vera. Once that was done, he left with the worker to help with the rebuilding process.

 **xxxxx**

Whilst Balthazar and his group of mages along with healers were healing the captive elven women the best they can, a lot of things were going on outside in the city of Lithathrad.

Worker Minions, now under the supervision of Harold were currently pulling down the barriers and traps laid all over the outskirts and inside the city; recycling the material used in their construction; stakes reshaped or chopped into timber for construction or firewood, barricades torn down for spare construction materials, trapping pits were removed and their empty spots refilled with soil while other pit-like traps like snake pits and stake pits were also removed from the ground and filled with soil once more. Other worker minions were helping with the reconstruction of the damaged buildings of Lithathrad. Whilst the battle was raging on the streets, some beastmen began looting and burning several buildings of the city. Although the fires were quickly put out, it was too late to stop the damage from expanding further in the heat of battle, so these damaged buildings were had to be pulled down and reconstructed. Minions were currently assembling the wooden frame of the elven buildings, while other minions were preparing fallen logs to be processed into timber to be used to create the building itself. Not all buildings will be built from wood, some of the buildings will be constructed using both concrete; created from a mixture of water, sand stone and cement and timber.

While construction work is going on, the bodies of the dead beastmen were currently being disposed off by burying them in mass graves a good distance away from the city itself. Bodies were being piled onto wagons by warriors and berserkers and the wagons were drawn by horses or wargs towards the city where the bodies would all be buried. Dead elven warriors would be buried in their own cemetery of course.

"This will be a lot of work" sighed Ravage, looking at the schematics for an elven building. He may not be a builder himself, but he could tell from the schematics, that it will be a complex process, since elven architecture is complex anyways, but it couldn't be that hard for a worker like Harold or George anyways. Aiko, who was standing beside him nodded

"I can tell with looking at the plans here" Aiko said, glancing at the plans. Aiko had been busy since the last time that we saw her. After being brought in by the minions, she had been busy making different set of potions with each their own functions and abilities. After the battle of Lithathrad, she was brought along with the other respawned minions to help with the rebuilding and medical aid of the wounded. She is currently taking a break from her potion making and was talking with Ravage, who was also taking a break.

"Nothing that we can handle" Shrugged Ravage "Besides, the workers got it anyways"

"Ravage!" George shouted from one of the timber frames "Get your lazy ass here now!"

"Chap, I'm resting" Ravage said right back "Can't I even rest for just 5 minutes?"

"We need to finish the frame before lunch man, so get your lazy ass here and help us! Marty! Don't touch that!" George shouted at Marty, who was about to touch one of the wooden frames

"Might as well and help with George or else Marty is gonna kill him for the second time" Ravage chuckled "See ya"

"You too" Aiko nodded, as she too went back to doing her potions this time a healing potion for one of the patients with Calliandra; a Twilight Elven doctor.

 **xxxxxx**

"I thank you for your assistance, Lord Azar" Nero thanked the leader of the Alshari; who lead his armoured cataphracts and horse archers against the vast hordes of beastmen; trampling them into the dust "For helping is to defeat the beastmen"

"Your welcome, Lord Nero" Azar nodded "However, I did not come here just to receive your thanks, your captain told you already did he?"

"Yes" Nero nodded "Cassander told me that you seek lands to settle your people in"

"Yes" Azar nodded "In exchange for my people's service, my people will fight for whoever provides us with what we need"

"But why ask for new land here though?" Nero asked him "Away from your own home in the east?"

"...our home, was destroyed long ago" Azar told him, making Nero widen his eyes in shock behind his helmet "Something evil lurks in the north, and it was the same evil that tried to desolate the En'var Glades as it moved east. Years later they came from the north, this time across a secret pass in the Silver mountains and had successfully destroyed our home, forcing the few remaining steppe tribes to flee from Khazaria. We would have settled back in Khazaria years later, but that damn Lannister witch had taken out lands from us, and thus we have no home."

"I am sorry to hear that" Nero gave the man his sympathies "I didn't know your people were made into refugees"

"We try to move on, Lord Nero" Azar said "The past is the past, but in some cases-"

"Sometimes the past cannot be forgotten" Nero said "The past is there for us to remember, to learn from and help us understand, but sometimes there are moments when something terrible happens, and it is these moments, in which one cannot forget about"

"True, which is why I beg you, should other nomads of Khazaria find their way here to your lands, do whatever you must to bring them to your cause, and save what remains of my people" Azar bowed down his head as he begged Nero to save the remnants of his people, who had scattered to the winds years after

"I will do whatever I can for your people, Azar" Nero told him "The Lannisters as I heard have built a mighty kingdom in the east, and Khazaria was the buffer that would prevent them from expanding further. I do not plan to expand that far, but should things go well, I promise to you, Azar, that your people will once again walk Khazarian lands once more before I die"

"I am grateful for you, Lord Nero" Azar thanked him "I Azar, Khanate of the Alshari, pledge my tribe to you, Overlord Nero"

"And I, Nero Argyros, Seventh Overlord am grateful for your aid, Lord Azar"

"Thank you, although I have to ask, you say that you would establish a country now that the Beastmen threat is over yes?"

"Yes, why you ask?"

"What's it called?" Azar asked him. Nero chuckled in response, scratching his head.

"Well, we are currently in progress of coming up with a name right now" Nero confessed "And currently right now we are still in debate about the name of it"

 **xxxxxx**

"I agree that we name the country, Morania!" Caladhiel argued to Vera, who growled in response

"And I propose that we name it Ithrendel!" Vera argued back

"Both names are pathetic" Jhannis said in response "Both names are not evil enough"

"He isn't even evil" Vera retorted "Just because he hails from a line that is partly evil"

"Even so, the names are not evil sounding enough to strike fear, I propose that we name this new country, Morgaroth, or maybe Goldaroth"

"Too orcish sounding" Caladhiel retorted "Why, you influenced by Tolkien or something?"

"Who the hell is even Tolkien anyways!"

As the top-ranking women of the Seventh Overlord argued amongst themselves of what the overlord should call his new kingdom, unknown to them, Nero, a minute ago, had entered the room without his helmet on and was quietly watching them argue amongst themselves. After five minutes of constant bickering, Nero coughed loudly, getting their attention.

"You ladies done yet?" Nero asked them, smirking, much to their embarrassment

"W-we are currently trying to figure out a good name for this new kingdom milord!" Jhannis said "But-"

"This bitch just won't accept it!" Caladhiel cried, pointing her staff at Jhannis, who looked at Caladhiel offended. Her offended look was quickly replaced with a smirk

"I'm sorry, but aren't you the bitch here?" Jhannis smirked "Especially when you said the night before that you are the _Overlord's Bitch?"_ She reminded her, getting a blush from the future teller.

It is true. The night before, whilst Nero, Caladhiel and Jhannis were eating dinner together, Caladhiel 'accidentally' dropped some strong succubus aphrodisiac; courtesy of lilith, into her drink, getting the Elven queen instantly horny from just a sip from her drink. Nero scowled Caladhiel for doing such a thing, prompting Caladhiel to reveal the relieving cure for Succubus aphrodisiac.

Which is, to Jhannis's pure horror, basically having Nero fuck the living shit out of Jhannis, and Caladhiel, who went about and drank the rest of Jhannis's cup.

"D-don't just remind me about it now!" Caladhiel Shouted, making Nero and Vera blush; Nero being reminded of that 'eventful' night, and Vera, cause she didn't know about this, although she might have a fair idea on the subject.

"Anyways" Nero coughed "how about we do this the old fashion way then?" He turned his helmet, which was on a nearby desk upside down "Write down the name of the Kingdom and I'll choose which one from the helmet"

"Sounds like a great idea love" Caladhiel nodded with a smile, getting an eye roll from Jhannis. All three women wrote down the name of the kingdom and dropped the slip of paper into the helmet. Surprisingly enough, even Kira and Jacob, who had finished helping out with the discarding of dead beastmen bodies for a while, joined them.

"Alright, whoever's name for my kingdom I pick from the helmet, I am declaring it to be officially it, and that's final" Everyone nodded, as Nero dipped his hand into the helmet, moving the pieces of paper around before his fingers picked a random slip of paper and took it out.

"And the name of the kingdom is…"

"It's obviously Morania" Caladhiel puffed her chest with pride, getting eye rolls from both Vera and Jhannis

"Ithrendel"

"HUH!?" Caladhiel all but shrieked out in response, not believing what she is hearing. But! Her visions told her that he would pick Morania, not Ithrendel!

"Sorry Caladhiel" Nero said "But this is my final decision, but maybe we can name a few places after what you guys said"

"That would be ok with me" Vera shrugged her shoulders, as with Jhannis, but not without the shrugging of shoulders. Caladhiel sighed in response.

"Fine" she murmured in response. Guess, Ithrendel it is then.

"Ha! I told you that you can't trust your visions all the time!" Jhannis smirked, pointing a finger at her.

"Shut it Slut!"

"No! You shut it!"

"Cut it out ladies" Nero told them. He turned to Jacob. "Say Jacob, have you seen Cassander, I hadn't seen him since the battle?"

"He is currently with the Fourth Overlord on a scouting Mission to the Slave Kingdom of Eudora; the next location for your conquest"

"I thought the original plan was to march to Odenheim?" Nero raised an eyebrow at this change of decision.

"Yes, but the fourth insisted that we invade Eudora for more warriors; warriors with unbreakable loyalty"

"Slaves don't have loyalty, only to their fellow slaves" Nero said

"But they will be undyingly loyal to the one that frees them from chain and shackle" Jhannis spoke, surprising Caladhiel, who mockingly placed a hand to her heart

"Aw~, my queen is beginning to care~" Caladhiel gasped "Just like how you took care of our Overlord Co-"

"Shut it slut" Jhannis sternly told her "And as for what I said, I had seen it before; slaves rising up against their masters for one common and ultimate purpose; to be free. If you can give them their freedom, they will fight for you, because not only you gave them freedom from damnation and hell, but you would give them a new purpose, a new beginning as free men and woman"

 **xxxxxx**

The Kingdom of Eudora; also commonly known as the Slave Kingdom of the West, highly known by the nations in the unknown world. This kingdom once started off as numerous kingdoms that warred against one another for resources, land and labour. However that all changed when the Glorious Empire came and conquer the small kingdoms, integrating them into their vast worldwide empire. They prospered under the leadership of the Glorious Emperor, but when the Fourth Overlord tore down the empire, these kingdoms scrambled to defend themselves from the overlord's power and armies, but their efforts weren't enough to stop the overlord from taking them. When the overlord died, his empire fractured, leaving powers that were once under his control to defend for themselves, thus the kingdoms resumed their wars and conflicts.

Their conflict continued over the years, with different kingdoms rising and falling all of the time. It wasn't until John Gladstone of Marion united all of the warring kingdoms under one banner; thus founding the Kingdom of Eudora. With their founding, the newly christened kingdom would go on and become the international hub for slavery; trading human and non human slaves and resources in exchange for wealth. As of right now, they are secretly providing highly trained slave armies to both Odenheim and Argolis; as to increase and grow their already expanding wealth. They also promote the use of pirate bands to help bring in more slaves from their raids, rewarding them with large amounts of wealth to them.

This is the kingdom that the Fourth Overlord want to have Nero attack next, as he himself is appalled to the ideas and principalities of slavery, hence the reason as to why he invaded them, when they were still fighting amongst each other, after he took over the remnants of the glorious empire.

Now, he is here, with Cassander and Khairn to scout out the kingdom to see if there was anything that had changed with Eudora. Turns out that much had changed with the Kingdom of Eudora. The Gladstones; the founders of Eudora no longer rule the kingdom, but their cousins; the Pendarvis, who took control of the kingdom after the death of John Gladstone IV. Under their new leader, Richard Pendarvis, Eudora continues to flourish even more in the slave market.

As of right now, the fourth overlord, Cassander and Khairn are in the city of Varina; a town located at the border of Eudora in the east, next to a river. The town is fairly large, with its stone walls surrounding the town protecting it from any form of attack. All of the buildings in Varina are built using stone, as it is their primary resource of construction in the area (they are located near some mountains) forcing them to rely on their neighboring cities for other construction materials. Despite the building's architecture looking to be nice-looking, they are actually crowded near to each other, making the streets narrow, but surprisingly paved with cobblestone, for a medieval setting of a town. In the center of the town is a large Manor House, where the noble lord of the town of Varina lives while a mixture of residential, commercial and light industry (workshops) were all mixed in together but were still spaced close to each other in some places.

As Cassander and Khairn, with the orb in hand wandered around the packed streets dressed in hoods to hide their identities from the people around them, they could see past the people slave merchants, shouting bids and prices for their own collection of slaves to sell, clearly there is a sign of competition between all of them to see who could sell and make the most money of today. Merchants were selling both human and non-human slaves; harpies, that the fourth overlord could identify are from the Dragon Fang Mountains in the eastern part of the unknown world due to their wing colour which is black, red and orange, lamias from the ruined underground dark elven city of Coserin, female beastmen like centaurs and minotaurs, and other non-humans. The pricing on their necks, was visible for all to see, and it is clear that they are charging double for non-humans, since they, as they are described as 'tougher to break' hence 'makes them more fun and enjoyable'. He really can't wait to see this kingdom burn to the ground.

While Cassander was looking around at the helplessness of the slaves, wanting to help them in some way but knew that he couldn't right now, he didn't watch where he was going and because of this, he accidently bumped into someone, causing himself and the mysterious person to fall to the ground flat on their butts.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you there/I-I'm sorry sir, please forgive me" both said at the same time. Cassander was the first to get up from the ground and helped up the person that he bumped into, whilst getting a good look at the person that he had bumped into. The person was in fact a woman; well endowed and a bit shorter than him with long, flowing scarlet red hair and brown eyes. She wore a rather revealing set of armor that shows much of her cleavage, and stomach exposed, as well as arm gauntlets and leg armor. She also had a piece of cloth at her hip side, but what is noticeable about the girl was the collar that was around her neck; a symbol of her status as a slave, but to be more exact; a slave warrior; slaves born and raised to fight without question.

"It's alright" Waved the girl "I'm fine"

"But still, It was wrong of me to not watch where I was going" Cassander said, bowing his head down "Forgive me ma'am"

"T-thanks I suppose" Nodded the red head

"Cassander" Cassander introduced himself, lifting an armoured hand to the woman, who hesitantly accept the friendly gesture, something that didn't go unnoticed by the fourth overlord as he watched the interaction.

"Knightwalker" the woman introduced herself "You can call me Knightwalker"

 **END**

 **1) The beastmen who got** _ **'impatient',**_ **may** **Slaanesh be proud of them, but besides that however, their actions reflect on humanity as a whole, that despite we being a race that can do good, can also do bad too (not that I'm saying that the beastmen are good in this story anyways).**

 **2) Ithrendel is now the official name for the Overlord's Country. Citizens of Ithrendel would be referred to as either** _ **Ithrendites, Ithrendelians, or Ithrendians**_ **depending on reviews.**

 **3) Eudora is based on slavery as a whole. The names of each city state in Eudora are from a different plantation in history, with the exception of three other cities. Eudora was also inspired by Yunkai, Astapor and Meereen from Game of Thrones, hence the reasoning behind their acts of slavery.**

 **Just a few notices I'll be flying through here, so best pay attention**

 **Don't forget to have a look at my remake for Remnants of the Sith!** _ **Sith Reborn!**_ **And I am still looking for someone to do a reading story for both this story and for Sith Reborn. I might also decide to have someone do a reading story of The Seventh Overlord. If you want to do one, PM me and I'll let ya off.**

 **I'm also going to start rewriting some of my earlier stories that I haven't worked on in awhile as to get them to a better and fresher start and have them the same quality as my other stories like The Seventh Overlord and soon to join it in its group; Sith Reborn. Details will be on my profile.**

 **Please don't forget to vote on my poll that I am currently doing right now, and also don't forget to review about what you think so far, and Happy Halloween!**

 **Next Update: Sith Reborn**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Before I begin, I just want to say, thank you, for the supportiveness, the feedbacks, and the likes and favourites, that you guys had sent my way. Like seriously, I'd crack a grin everytime I see a new review, favourite or follow, it makes my day seeing something like that.**_

 _ **Like before I did this, I thought of it as one of those stories that wouldn't make the spotlight, but now after a few chapter updates, the amount of reviews, favourites and follows skyrocketed and I was like "Goddamn, I really did it". I was amazed and thrilled of how popular this story became, and the most popular amongst my other works.**_

 _ **Now without further ado, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **METALHELLSPWN**_ **:** Okay are there any more warhammer references in this cause if so I would like to recommend any of the legendary Greenskin warbosses Azhag, Grimgore, Skarsnik, or Wurrzagg if not enemies then allies of such as a WAAAAAAAAGH! Showing up and fighting one of Hero's enemies while his forces are also fighting as well.

 _ **Answer:**_ Well there are pretty much plenty of warhammer references, and you will see that a lot in this fanfic (As I am a Warhammer fan myself). Example, the Moroi and Strigoi states are inspired by the vampires and ghouls from warhammer fantasy, beastmen tribes from warhammer fantasy too and now Mount Angkor inspired by Mount Gunbad, except with a lovely and sexy twist inside ;). Although, there is one main reference, from old warhammer lore itself, that are on their way from the horizon.

 _ **Stratos263**_ _ **:**_ Good luck Nero. So putting in fairy tail elements in this. I like it.

 _ **Answer:**_ Thanks for the compliment! And yeah, I am putting some Fairy Tail elements (Erza and Knightwalker as of right now)

 _ **Ben56**_ \- I haven't yet finished reading the last chapter, but so far i like your story, so i will be waiting the next chapter. About other hentai animes you can use: Kyonyuu Fantasy (they have already tell you of course), Ikusa Otome Valkyrie (this was the first and the worst hentai ending i have see, it deserves something better), Monster Musume (you can use the female centaurs, minotaurs, ogres and monoeye), Monster Enciclopedia to, and Elf Hime Lilian. I don't remember more. Thanks for the story.

 **Answer -** You're welcome! And Thanks for the suggestions and feedback!

 _ **Chapter 10 - Noticed**_

* * *

 **Time Skip, a few days later**

"Shields up!" Nero commanded the warrior hoplites, as they quickly formed a defensive dome around him with their shields just in time to block incoming arrow fire from the goblin archers.

Many of the Twilight elven archers and shadow archers managed to duck into other shield domes created by other groups of warriors and Alshari swordsmen to avoid the hail of arrows, but an unfortunate few warriors and swordsmen were taken out by the volley of crude goblin arrows.

"Loose!" Vera commanded the archers, pointing her sword at the goblins. The moment the arrows stopped coming in, the quickly shields opened up, allowing for the archers to step out and fire back at the goblins, hiding in the forest with their own volley of arrows. Some of the goblins scattered and ran while others died in the face of the volley of arrows, with a large majority standing their ground, much to the surprise of Vera; who expected goblins to route at such superior arrow fire. When the arrows finally stopped firing, the goblins quickly reformed their lines and fired back, forcing the archers to take shelter once more behind their shield dome. The goblins would have fired off even more arrows, if not for the sound of horns, as Alshari Cataphracts, who had finally finished their battle against a combination of Squig Goblin riders and Orc boar boyz, charged down; their laces pointed towards the goblins who attempted to flee from the sight of the horses.

"Status report" Nero asked Vera, who glanced around, counting the losses, which took a while, leaving Nero with time to order Jacob to start collecting the armor and weapons of the dead, so that the mages could teleport them back to Lithathrad for processing.

"15 dead on the first volley, 10 on the second one, and 20 by those flying goblins, I can say that the goblins got us good" Vera reported

"And not just the Infantry that got good" it was Cassander who said this, as he rode up beside Nero, instantly getting off of his Warg mount; which now has armor plating protecting its body "Cavalry too, 50 dead, mostly the warrior riders, but we lost some good alshari riders"

"This ambushed was planned well, but not well enough" Vera spoke "Like why would you send such a small force to stop us, unless-"

"It's to slow us down" Nero finished

"Or even test our strengths" Cassander suggested "Besides, we are facing against a goblin warlord"

"Yeah" Vera sighed "A very smart one at that, like why can't they just all be dumb or something, like the rest of the other orc and goblin bosses that we've killed"

They had fought against many orc and goblin tribes now, and every single orc or goblin boss that they fought against were nothing but lusty beasts, that would kill anything just to get to their price, which is always a female's hole for them to stick their disgusting dicks into. Those are the kind of orcs and goblins that they have dealt with in their ambush just now, however these goblins and orcs, are different. They are more organized, than their counterparts, more fierce and capable fighters than the lusty orcs and goblins that she knew for her entire life, and this orc and goblin tribe prove to be such that they would go as far as testing their strength with a small force.

"It seems that this tribe's warboss is a smart one, as for the goblins that follow him" Nero deduced, after careful thought "it would make sense, considering the 'flying goblins' a few minutes ago"

Cassander nodded in agreement "It would make a lot of sense though, as they wouldn't just charge in squig hoppers that recklessly, unless they were supported, and supported they were, in the form of a flanking manoeuvre by boar boyz, and speaking of the boar boyz, they seem rather different than the orcs here"

"How different?" Nero asked him

"They were greener than usual. Don't know why, but it screams trouble"

"We'll need to deal with this orc or goblin warboss, before he would grow powerful" Nero said "but even though, we just might be a little too late for that, who knows how long this warboss was working on expanding his horde"

"Waaagh" Cassander corrected his leader "Orcs and goblins call it a waaagh, and it is rare to see waaagh's formed in the first place, since orcs and goblins are rather to be hired as mercenaries to other known powers due to the reward of pleasure"

"Well that's what drives them, question is what makes these orcs and goblins different from the rest?" Vera raised an eyebrow whilst asking this question

"Maybe they are from the north" everyone turned to see it was Aiko that said this. She was carrying a slingbag that contained valuable herbal and medicines inside the bag.

"Aiko" Nero said surprised "I thought you were busy with the wounded?"

"Casey's dealing with the wounded right now" Aiko told him "and as for what I said, I believe these orcs are from the north, same as the recent beastmen tribes that we have heard from scouts on our northern border. As you would know there are different orc and goblin breeds, but to what really differentiates them is location; Southern Orcs, are like Cassander said, are horny sons of bitches that we all hate and scorn" Aiko explained to them "they care about mouths and pussy instead of actual fighting, hence why they are fat, whilst as northern orcs are more warlike and fierce than their southern counterparts, and if you're wondering how I know, I am a traveler remember, I travel" She reminded them

"Well this is troublesome indeed" Vera sighed "We are use to simpleton orcs and goblins around here, not barbaric, war-born orcs from the north"

"True" Nero nodded "I don't think we are even prepared for something like this"

"Guess we'll need to fall back and rethink of our approach" Vera concluded, sheathing her sword back into its scabbard

"Have everyone fall back, until we figure out our next move against these northern orcs and goblins then there is nothing we can do, besides we don't even know their complete numbers and their capabilities" Nero ordered

"Yes my lord" Cassander nodded, as he went off and do just that, with his Warg ride following behind.

"Oh!" Aiko suddenly remembered something that she was mean to say to Nero as well "I just remembered! The two succubus that you sent to the Black Citadel came back!"

"Really?" Nero asked "Where?"

"They're currently resting in one of the wagons, and let's say that they didn't came back empty handed" Aiko added, making Nero raise an eyebrow in curiosity

"What do you mean?"

Henrietta groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. She had to close them a couple of times as the sunlight, coming from the opening of the wagon. After a few attempts of opening her eyes, her eyes quickly got adjusted to the sunlight and looked around to find herself in a wagon. She looked to her right and next to her, tending to her still unconscious friend, Dani, was a female Twilight Elf. Without saying a word, Henrietta slowly got up, only to groan in pain, as a hand reached up to where the pain was coming from; which was in fact the side of her stomach. Her groan alerted the twilight elf as she turned away from Dani to look at Henrietta now.

"You should be resting, not moving around too much" The elven nurse sternly told the succubus, forcing her to lay back down on her bed once more.

"Mou, let me up" Henrietta complained, attempting to move away from the elven nurse, only to feel the pain in her abdomen once more

"You had an arrowhead lodged into your abdomen and you're telling me that you want to go?" The nurse raised a valid point, making Henrietta groan

"But it's important that I tell him what happened!" Henrietta argued back, still struggling against the nurse's grip, as she tried to put her back down on her bed.

"And what is so important that you would like to tell me, Succubus?"

Both females turned to the entrance of the wagon, to see that Nero had entered the wagon. Both woman got out from each other's grips and quickly bowed in front of him

"Overlord!/Master!" Both females addressed the Seventh Overlord

"Cathy" Nero addressed the elven nurse "Let her go for a while, I need to talk with her anyways, and I know that the injured comes first, but this is an important matter that needs to be discussed urgently"

"O-of course my lord" Cathy, bowed "I will leave her to you then"

"Come on" Nero motioned for Henrietta to follow him outside "We might as well get this over with so that you can go back resting your wounds"

"I see" Nero sighed, pinching his forehead at the pending headache that is in his head right now.

Henrietta, as he had learnt, immediately debriefed him of their job at the Black Citadel; which was to retrieve the Tower Heart from a hidden room in the castle; it's location specifically pointed out by the Fourth Overlord. They were successful at retrieving the heart, but as well as that, they also managed to locate the two dark elf females, who were kept imprisoned in the dungeons; with one of them thrusting in and out of the other one with a strap-on. They managed to grab the one that was thrusting, but before they could grab the other, they were quickly found out by the Kuroinu guards, who sounded the alarm, and alerted the ongoing orgy upstairs to their presence. The two Succubus barely escaped with their lives.

"Forgive me milord" Henrietta apologized. A sultry smile appeared on her face "I'm sure that I can deeply show you how sorry I am-"

"If you haven't dilly dallied in the citadel than you wouldn't have been caught by the Kuroinu" Nero sharply said to Henrietta, who flinched at the usage of a stern tone on her

"I-i'm sorry my lord" Henrietta bowed "It won't happen again". Nero sighed, scratching the back of his neck "Well at least you weren't caught or anything"

"Yes, we were lucky" Henrietta agreed, nodding

"Where's the elven girl that you brought along with you?" Nero asked the succubus

"We dropped her off with Balthazar, who immediately took her back to the cave to heal"

Henrietta told the overlord, who nodded

"Thank you, Henrietta" Nero smiled. To Henrietta's shock, as soon as those words left his mouth, Nero pressed his lips against hers, surprising her, but no doubt savoured it as she returned the kiss, only with more ferocity, something that Nero found enjoyable as he kissed back aggressively as well. They both remained like that for a minute before they had to separate for air

"I'd be more than happy too to accept your apology" Nero told her with a smile "After you heal of course"

"Yes sir~!" Henrietta chirped happily, saluting. Yes! She is definitely gonna get wrecked by her master!

 _ ***Ow!***_

She gripped the side of her abdomen in pain

Well she will be, after a short resting period of course

* * *

 **Omake - Summoning gone Wrong (It's my first time doing an Omake, hope you enjoy it)**

"Is it ready yet?" Nero asked Balthazar, who was currently on his knees on the wooden floor of one of the elven houses. Balthazar was currently drawing something on the floor with some blood; that he acquired from some chickens, while Nero was simply chilling nearby on an oak chair.

"There all done" Balthazar nodded, satisfied at his now completed work "With this, we can now transport objects and minions from one location to another. Now as we speak, Cassander is currently setting the other circle back home, so if this works whatever he placed on the other circle would teleport here"

"Don't we have a specific spell for that kind of thing?" Marty raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but this way is much quicker" Balthazar explained

"How do we know that it's not just going to summon some genderbent king, or a blondie with terrible puns instead?" Khairn raised a valid point

"Relax, Khairn" Balthazar assured him "It's not like it's gonna do just that"

 _ ***Insert spongebob voice* A few minutes later…**_

"COME ON!" Balthazar screamed irritatedly at the magic circle in front of him, childishly pummeling the ground in front of him with his bare fists

"Calm down man" Marty said "Maybe you should give it a minute?" He suggested, but this only seem to tick Balthazar off even more

"I DID AND IT WON'T FUCKING WORK! FUCKIN WORK YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WORK!" Balthazar raged. Nero, Marty and Khairn all sweatdropped at the site of their most powerful minion caster having a tantrum; akin to a child's tantrum

"Maybe you need something? Like a Catalyst?" Nero suggested

"And how do you know that it needs something like that!?" Balthazar asked the Seventh Overlord

"I'm just saying Balthazar" Nero sighed "The circle might need a Catalyst as like, fuel for it to work?"

"Oh yeah, fuel" Balthazar sarcastically responded "Yeah, like I just toss this golden crown here" Balthazar picked up a golden crown, which surprised all three people, as they wondered where did balthazar got that crown. "And just toss it in here" He then threw the crown onto the magic circle "And there we go! IT FUCKIN DOES NOT WORK, LIKE I TOLD YOU!"

"Balthazar chill man, that's our lord we're talking here" Khairn tried to calm the enraged Caster. But only ended up enraging him more

"Lord me arse! I care about my circle not working than that!" Balthazar screamed.

"Ummm, Balthazar?"

"WHAT!?" Demanded Balthazar screamed at Marty, who flinched "What could possibly be so important, that you get my attention as of right now!?"

"Your circle's glowing"

"Yeah, no shit sher-wha?" Balthazar stopped mid-sentence at Marty's response, turning around to look at the circle that is now glowing

"Told you that it needs something for the fuel" Nero smirked

"While you may be right my lord, but shouldn't magic circles not glow this much?" Marty raised a point, pointing at the circle in front of him. Before Balthazar could say what he wanted to say, the circle exploded. Everyone coughed, as they waved the smoke and dust away from their respiratory cavities. When the dust settled down however, they were greeted with the sight of a young woman in a fancy red dress-

" _Oh god I can see her panties!"_ Nero screamed mentally. He can literally see her panties for fuck sake!

"Greetings! Praetor! I am your humble servant, Saber!" The girl introduced herself.

Somewhere deep down, Nero knew, that they made a mistake, and possibly had fucked up whoever needed this woman anyways.

* * *

 **1) You all got clues about the next opponent of Nero. Warhammer fans would know this better than anyone. Smart. Goblin. Squig. ;)**

 **The poll has ended, and looking at the results, you dirty perverts couldn't resist an Overlord x MGE x Violated Hero Fanfic, and a few days later after, I had published the first chapter of the story. It's available right now for you to read. Anyways, I just want to make an announcement here as well.**

 **Fate/The Unsung, a Fate/Stay Night story that I had been doing for a while, will be placed on Hiatus, as it is currently being rewritten for better quality and stuff. I thought about giving up on that story at first, as I was getting no reviews or any form of likes or stuff, but I refuse! Not after coming up with a good story idea like Fate/The Unsung only to throw it away in the end! I will not abandon that story and idea that I thought up, and will make sure to make it better. Also I am looking for a beta-reader for that story. I attempted to message a few for their help but so far they are unresponsive to my messages, so If anyone wants to help beta-read my Fate story, please let me know and I'll be happy to send you the documents for you to look at. A forum was also opened for this story and is available if you want to learn more about it, although it is still missing a few stuf here and there (** _ **A Guide to Fate/The Unsung)**_

 _ **Plot: 5 years have passed since the last 5th Holy Grail War, and a new one is about to start. The Cornelii; a dying Clan, have created their own holy grail and are attempting to fulfill their own ambitions. The Association responded with a force of Magus to apprehend them, but failed. But their failure to apprehend them, has not only sparked the start of a Fake Holy Grail War, but the summoning of new servants; all unknown to the masters and to the world at large, as the grail was damaged during the fighting. 8 servants, each having their own story to tell, each possessing abilities and skills unlike any other, and 8 masters; old and new, stepping forward to fight in this war.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Slackboy101-** I kinda want to see Uruk and Olog Minions based off of the Middle Earth Games, Shadow of Mordor and War... also I love the sight of either Prak Jaws or Kruk Blood Axe killing Black Dogs by the Dozens

 **Answer -** Sorry to burst your bubble but that aint gonna happen, although, I have something else in mind.

 **METALHELLSPWN -** Skarsnik and Gobbla have entered the scene(picture them charging into battle Skarsnik's Prodda raised slightly over his head in the middle of a war cry while Gobbla's mouth is open wide his tongue hanging out the left side of his face saliva dripping heavily between his teeth) also is Wulfrik the Wanderer or Throgg the Wintertooth, the Troll King, THE LORD OF THA MONSTAH HORDE! Gonna appear

 **Answer -** Hmmmm, I don't know, that's a good question actually~ Maybe I should add one of them or maybe both, give Nero more of a challenge in his conquests? (Smirks evilly)

* * *

 _ **I do not own Overlord the Game, Kuroinu nor any other characters and content that I threw into this sexual cluster-fuck. They all rightfully belong to their owners, except my Ocs of course**_

 _ **Chapter 11 - New Plan and, is that Ice Cream?**_

* * *

 **Nighttime, 15 km from Lithathrad**

After the two Succubi; Henrietta and returned from their mission from the Dark Tower, Nero ordered a general retreat from their current path from the mountain until they could learn more about the Northern Goblin Warboss that had taken residence in the Mountain.

The Mountain housed an ancient dwarven city, whose origins dates back to the days before the Overlords or the rise of the Glorious Empire, and was well-known by all. In the common tongue, it is known as the _City of Pillars_ , in the language of the Dwarves, it was known as _Karak-Eight Peaks,_ the greatest dwarven kingdom to be ever built, more grander than even that of Karaz-A-Karak. As a city of the dwarves it once belonged to the Dwarves, whose empire stretched across the mountains of the world; from the Silver Mountains to the Dragon Fangs to the far east. For many generations, the city endured throughout the ages, and no army in the surface world has ever been able to penetrate the mighty peaks that are the domains of this city. Karak-Eight Peaks was located in the Angkor Mountains; a small mountain range that lie between the northeast of Eudora and the southwest of Odenheim, located at the middle of a bowl-like ring of mountains, each of which has 8 peaks, hence the name Eight Peaks.

Such wealth and prosperity was found beneath the city, and no Dwarf have ever felt happier during this time. But, it was within the very depths of the world that the city's doom truly lies. After the fall of the Fourth Overlord's Empire, a long struggle for the mountain and its riches began between the dwarves and the orcs of the north. The dwarves held onto the mountain for quite a long time, putting up quite a strong and defiant defense against the orcs and goblins that came to try and take it and it wasn't until a tribe of Goblins by the name of the Crooked Moon tribe that finally the Dwarves lost Karak-Eight-Peaks.

Currently Nero's army had retreated a few kilometers in a large area of forests known as the Bloodwood Pines. A large forest of Pine trees, it was once a battleground between the Fourth Overlord and the Glorious Empire remnants, resulting in a Close victory for the Fourth Overlord if it weren't for Imp reinforcements. The forest ground was so saturated with the blood of the fallen that it seeped into the soil and into the roots of the untouched pine trees of before, slowly but surely changing their bark color from brown to blood red, earning the name a few years later. They had set up a military camp on open ground a few kilometers from the ancient forest; large wooden walls protecting the interior of the camp with a ditch dug around the wall. There are only four entryways into the camp each entrance guarded by a group of Immortals and Berserkers with the walls being watched and monitored by Shadow Archers.

"Report"

"Patrols have returned and have reported no signs of any goblins nearby and the construction of the west gate is all but finished" Cassander reported. Vera nodded, satisfied with Cassander's latest report.

"Make sure that every nook and crack is being watched. I don't want any Night Goblins or hired Dark Elven Assassins trying to sneak their way into this fort until we return to Ithrendelian lands"

"Yes ma'am" Cassander nodded. He then raised an eyebrow under his helmet, an amused smile on his face "Although I would say that isnt it but paranoia, ma'am?"

Vera chuckled, turning away from Cassander "Just go to bed or something Cassander"

"Yes Ma'am" Cassander mock saluted, turning around and began to walk away,possibly going to check on the guards at their assigned posts, leaving Vera to be alone with her thoughts for a while

It had been a hell of a life changing for her, and a major one at that. From living in her home village in Odenheim and growing up to become a general of the Odenian Military to becoming nothing but a sex slave to those vile orcs and now as one of the captains of Nero's growing Army. What a hell of a life changer for her to go from that to that. Fate really has its way of fucking people's lives.

Now that she is thinking about it, she is rather more comfortable and happy being a captain for Nero and Ithrendel, rather than return to her old life in Odenheim. Odenheim despite being a secessionist state from Argolis; hence the long repetitive war between the two nations, while Odenheim may be different in terms of the political structure and principles which are but frown upon by those of Odenheim, even by herself, one principle still remains the same even if they did succeeded from Argolis, and many people but haven't realised that it has left a black stain on their young Kingdom.

Corruption

Odenheim is but tainted with Corruption, the same corruption that they tried to free themselves from when they seceded from Argolis.

As a Great Thinker of Argolis; a thinker whose work no doubtingly influenced the secession from Argolis once said _"The Corruption of every Government begins nearly always with that of Principles"_ and that is how Odenheim came to be. The old corrupted principles of Argolis that they tried to discard away only managed to creep itself back and before long Odenheim is but ruled by the corrupted, but it hasn't stopped there. The entirety of the Nobility, the Royal Government even the military force is but far gone at this point and because of this level of corruption even the Spiked Men of the North turned away from Odenheim and never came back (And she wished they did, but then again she wouldn't be born herself if they bird). And how long must the people of Odenheim be subjugated to this level of corruption without even realising it, well no longer they will.

She joined Nero, with the sole purpose of needing his strength and power in the hopes that he could still at least save what light is left in her country….

If not then she will solemnly accept the destruction of Odenheim; to but spare her people of this madness any longer.

With a heavy sigh, Vera began walking back to her own tent, located in the southern sector of the camp.

As Vera was making her way to her tent, another conversation was taking place between both Nero and the Orb. Both leaders; Current and Old were discussing on their strategy of conquest. Currently the main focus,according to the Orb is Eudora, where he made a promise with Knightwalker that someone was coming to help free her, her sister and the other slaves from the long and painful struggle of slavery.

A simple march into Eudora would have made it simple for all of them, but unfortunately the responsibilities of a leader come first in Nero's continuous growing mind as a leader; the Threat of Invading Northern Orcs, threatening Ithrendel's borders dissuade him from the current path to Eudora in order to face the massive Orc Waaagh, as the Orcs in the North call their armies.

But now due to recent events, they had to pull back for now, and reassess their strategy and plans. Obviously they had but underestimated the Orc and Goblins fighting potential, rather mistaking them to be the same as their southern counterparts, hence their retreat to replan their strategy against them.

"Obviously we can't just mindlessly march into the mountain, that's just plain suicide" Nero pointed out, earning an agreement from the Orb.

"Indeed, plus with recent reports coming from scouts near the mountain, that Goblin Warboss would be more than ready to face us" The Orb agreed with Nero "That makes it difficult for us but besides that at least we have information on what we are facing against"

"Oh do tell" Nero sarcastically replied "A horde the size of 3 battle ready legions, oh what splendors have we brought to ourselves today"

"I have a suggestion" The orb added "And it would benefit us in our current situation"

"More like you have a plan than a suggestion, and that it will benefit only your ego" Nero commented dryly

"Well-I don't have an ego"

"Well you do now" Nero responded blankly "Your ego aside" Nero ignored the outcry from the Orb "I am suggesting we gather at least more allies before we fight the Crooked Moon tribe"

"More numbers the better, and the specialties of our allies will no doubt help us in our fight against them" The Orb mused "Good choice, although the question remains which allies should we even go ask for their aid?"

"The Harpies of the Silver Mountain of course" Nero answered "And we have yet to talk to the harpy prisoner about it"

"Glad to see that you remembered" The orb sarcastically replied "I was thinking of maybe the Eclipsors or even the Charr to begin with. The Charr's own expertise in warfare could benefit us, whilst we continue to find more Pillars to increase our strength" The Orb pointed out the other two options to Nero

"Now that I think about it, I suppose that the Charr or Eclipsors are a better option, as the Silver Mountains are pretty much far away to reach in time"

"What is your choice, Nero?" The Orb asked Nero, as he began pondering on which one they should ally with. The Charr as far as he knows it are known for their mastery in warfare, while the Eclipsors have the advantage of being in the skies and extra fact, according to Inamorta sources, were once angelic warriors who after being subjugated by Medusa, their wings morphed into the demonic looking ones that they are known for today. Both have their usefulnesses, but Nero was looking for one, and he choose said one.

"The Charr. Their expertise in warfare are a dire necessity for our growing army"

"Very well then" The Orb said "I'll have a messenger sent out to meet the Charr in the morning" with that said the orb hovered his way out of Nero's tent, leaving Nero all alone as he began changing out of his armor. Just as he was going to pull down his armoured pants, a slender hand slipped into his armoured pants and began to massaging his semi-hard cock

 **Lemon**

"That's gotta be feeling awfully painful soon for you my Lord" the voice of Caladhiel whispered hotly into his ear. She moved her hand up and down his growing shaft, jacking him off slowly. "Let me take care of that for you, my love~" she licked his ear lobe, using her other hand to help him get out of his pants, leaving him naked.

Nero glance his head behind him and while he recognised the voice as Caladhiel herself, however she is but stark naked for the world to see.

"You do realise that everyone will hear us you know?" Nero pointed out, a smirk on his face "we haven't set up a sound barrier yet to block your soon to be moans and screams"

"Fuck them all" Caladhiel responded aggressively through gritted teeth, now using both hands to jack him off "If they want to hear, let them hear, if they don't then that's too bad"

"Your too horny you know that" Nero pointed out, turning his head to face Caladhiel who but grinned in response

"True, but only for you my love" with that said Caladhiel leaned forward and captured Nero's lips with her own, initiating the fuck session for this evening. (And for all you wonderful perverts out there to enjoy, you all know who you are ;)

Not a minute in their kissing session and they are but already tongue-kissing each other, their tongues wrapping around each other hungrily/sucking each other, as Caladhiel also focused on slowly jerking her husband to full mast, and then try and make him cum with her fingers.

After a full minute they both separated their lips from each other, catching their breaths. Caladhiel removed herself from Nero's back and moved herself in front of him before kneeling down to be on the same level with his fully-erected cock. Licking her lips she brought them close to his rock hard dick, running her lips and tongue along his impressive length before taking the head into her mouth, running her tongue on the bulbous head.

With a pleased deep grunt, Nero grabbed a handful of her silver hair, looping it and then pulled. It wasn't that much, but it was enough to help Caladhiel swallow a bit more of his cock into her mouth. It was a bit forceful, but she no doubt obeyed and did so without any resistance of course.

Whilst she lovingly deepthroated him, Nero let out a contented sigh, letting his head fall back and his eyes closed-

Only to snap them back wide open as he felt something wet latch onto both sides of his testicles. He look down and to see one of Lilith and Jhannis's eyes looking up at him from below his turgid tool, their other eyes blocked by his dick. They were both giving him a look of worship as they worked on the testicle in their mouth with their own tongue.

Nero growled deeply at the combine efforts of the kneeling three women. Normally he would have held on a bit longer but with Caladhiel working expertly on his tool along with the addition of Lilith and Jhannis working on his balls his was too much for Nero. Grabbing Caladhiel's head with both hands, she forced her head all the way, making her take the entirety of his dick in one go as he finally exploded down her throat, blasting waves after waves of cum down her throat.

Caladhiel lewdly moaned dazedly,feeling his cock in her throat still pulsing as it kept ejaculating. She kept swallowing his jizz, the thick baby batter warming her belly. After approximately 45 seconds Nero loosen his grip on Caladhiel's head, allowing her to pull her head all the way back to the tip of his cock, letting him dump the rest of his load in her mouth.

While Caladhiel was occupied with the head of his cock, both Lilith and Jhannis removed themselves from Nero's testicles and latched their mouths onto the sides of his cock, running their tongues along his length.

"Mmmm, tasty as always milord" Caladhiel moaned, giving the bulbous head a long lick. She then passed the tip to Lilith, who but swallowed the entirety of his dick into her mouth, earning another groan of approval from Nero.

"That's enough Lilith" Nero commanded, gently pushing Lilith off from his dick "Get these asses facing me, now" he growled. All three women immediately turned around and presented their perfectly shaped asses to their Overlord, who but licked his lips, his glancing to each of their perfectly round rears.

"Come here, milord~" Jhannis urged seductively, shaking her ass "Come fuck this pussy"

"No! Come fuck me~!" Caladhiel begged, pushing her ass up to Nero and grinded her ass on his manhood "Why fuck an old, loose coot when you can fuck a young and perfectly tight pussy like mine?"

"Fuck you!" Jhannis glared at Caladhiel who but smirked

"Yeah! Nero's gonna fuck the living shit outta me bitch! And not a old bitch like you" Caladhiel grinned

"Ladies…" Lilith began, catching both of the elves attention "As much as you being sluts to Nero is nice, we can all agree that Nero prefers those who can bring him pleasure in multiple ways" She glance behind to look at Nero, a seductive look on her face. "So how about you forget about these loose old women and fuck someone like me?" She wiggled her tail around "Someone who could also provide you with an extra experience of pleasure?"

"Fuck you conniving little bitch!" Caladhiel snarled "Don't suddenly bring your other appendages into this session, and using them to your advantage!"

"Quiet" Nero commanded, slapping Caladhiel's ass, warning a moan of approval from the elven woman "I don't want any fighting against one another, or else you wont get fucked, understand?"

"Yes, master~!" They all declared, nodding. Satisfied, Nero grabbed Jhannis's hips as bd positioned himself behind her and with a quick but hard thrust of his hip, sheathed a large portion of his manhood into her pussy, emitting a scream of pleasure from the former Twilight Elven Queen as her eyes rolled to the back of her head

With that he began to savagely thrust and pound his hips, hammering his cock into her womb as she mewled like a slut. Jhannis could only wail as orgasm after orgasm rocked her, as Nero fucked her into submission. One of Nero's hands reached over to Lilith's pussy, as he stuck three fingers into her soaking wet cunt, and soon enough his other hand went to snake itself around Caladhiel's waist, pulling her in for a rough kiss as he continued to hammer away at Jhannis's cunt. He continued driving his cock in and out of Jhannis, pulling out nearly all of his cock before slamming it all back in, earning a cry of pleasure from the fucked-stupid queen. She was but delirious from the endless climaxes and before long, after nearly an hour of rough fucking Nero came into her, filling her womb to the brim, filling her up so much that her stomach started to swell.

"Thank you, milord~" she mewled her thanks, her tongue which hung from her mouth hindering her speech a little. Nero slowly pulled his cock from Jhannis's cunt, enjoying the feeling of her walls clinging to every inch of his dick before finally unsheathing himself from her cunt.

"Me next!" Caladhiel declared her turn next, as she laid herself on her back on Nero's bed. She lifted her legs up to her shoulders, exposing her pussy for Nero to see. "Here you go my lord~" Caladhiel said sultrily, as she reached her hand down to spread her nether lips "Feel free to come in, it's warm and cozy".

Rejuvenated, Nero walked over to her and lined up his cock at her entrance before entering her with one hard thrust. Even though her walls are but tight, Nero had no problem thrusting his cock all the way through her walls and cervix till it reached the back of her womb, much to her pleasure as she came hard from the feeling.

"Fuck….me...till I can't...remember" She all but moaned, earning a slap on her boobs from Nero

"That's the idea bitch" Nero growled, as he proceeded to fuck her rough, driving his cock out of her womb and cunt till only the head remained before slamming back in, the head of his dick colliding with the back wall of her womb, earning screams of pleasure as she continuously came over and over again with each thrust of his dick.

After a while of fucking her in that position, Nero changed position, with him sitting on the bed as Caladhiel rode him reverse-cowgirl style. Caladhiel was forced to bounce her hips up and down his still rock hard manhood, despite the fact that her legs could give in at any time. Lilith was at his side, arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth enjoying tasting the inside of Nero's mouth.

"I'm going to cum" was Nero's only warning to Caladhiel, who continued to bounce on his lap

"ME TOO! DO IT IN ME! DO IT IN ME!" She cried, an ahegao look on her face and after a few bounces on his dick, she came on his dick. Nero grunted at the tightening of her walls, and he too came, filling her insides to the brim.

"Guess it's my turn now" Lilith smirked, as she turn to face her rear towards Nero "How about a quick change, instead of my pissy how about my Asshole?" She reached to her butt with both hands and pulled her cheeks apart, exposing her anal hole to Nero.

Nero could only lick his lips

* * *

 **Outside the Tent**

"Is this normal for your lord to do such a thing?" Ariel asked Asger, who was accompanying the light elven woman to her tent, which was a few tents away from the Overlord's tent, meaning that they both have to pass the Overlord's tent, which was but a nest of activities at this current time.

While Ariel was blushing up like a storm as she tried to block out the sounds and was tempted to not look, Asger simple shrugged, as he didn't really mind at all.

"Yeah it kinda is" Asger nodded calmly, scratching the back of his armoured neck.

"And him being... _that…_.long?" Ariel without looking pointed back at the tint, in which the shadow of Nero, thrusting his dick into Lilith.

"Yep" Nodded Asger "Totally normal"

"Wait! How can that be normal!?" Ariel cried out in shock. Asger just said that as if it were just a normal occurrence.

"Believe it or not" Asger began "But I am one of the few minions to have some bearings of our past with the other Overlords, and I am telling you right now, from my sightings of my past masters 'runts', that all of them are studs"

"Well it is true" It was none other than the Orb who said this "For some damn reason, we were all hung like horses, even I was, how did you think I was able to handle three women at once?"

"I-I didn't ask for your answer! Nor for any examples!" Ariel shouted at the orb, her face a scarlet red, the same kinda red as two the hair of certain slaves in Eudora.

"Well you were curious about it" The Orb grumbled.

* * *

 **Later at Night, past midnight**

An hour had passed after Nero's little fun with Caladhiel, Jhannis and Lilith, that lasted for three hours, activity around the camp finally died down quite a bit, with the only kind of activity being from those who are on Night's watch. Shadow Archers watch from the walls, laid back they are as they perform their duty but all an act for those that dared to try and sneak by them seemingly "lazing"off on the job,cause the moment someone tries to they are already dead, an arrow already deep within their skulls .

The Immortals are pretty much the same but are different when it comes to actively performing their duty, they are elite guards after all, named after an ancient Ruborian group that served the Ruborian King and his court years after the Fourth Overlord's Empire had collapsed. If they were to be killed, then one better makes sure that they are surely dead for they can continue to fight even after being stabbed multiple times before dying, making them the ideal candidates to watch the gates, for if the enemy attacks they can surely hold them back, long enough for the others to be armed and ready.

A deadly pair, a perfect combination, to the enemy it would be a hard nut to get by

To herself, it is easy as busting into a Palace vault without even the guards noticing her presence

The Shadow Archers may have excellent eyesight, even in the dark, but what they can't see with their own vision are illusions, making it easy for her to slip by with ease. Casters are able to detect such Magic, even used in the smallest of quantities, like a simple Light spell, but the Castera opted to rest for the night, making it even easier for herself to sneak by. The reason why the Casters didn't bother to be apart of the Watch was the fact that they weren't even dealing with an opponent who uses Magic to their advantage, hence why the work went to the Shadow Archers and Immortals, another reason why she is able to get by them with ease.

Quietly and carefully she slipped by each guard, bypassing them all as they continued their watch duties, she then passed multiple tents, trying to locating her target's sleeping quarters,as the tents were all the same before she managed to locate her target's tent, stealthily tearing an unnoticeable hole at the side of the tent, with the inside being barely light by a magical night lamp, before slipping inside quietly. Heterochromia eyes scanned the dimly dark room and found her target sleeping in between three beautiful busty females.

She was sent here for one reason, and that is to kill this rumoured Overlord, who according to sources had brought the entirety of the Twilight Elves of the En'var Glades to their knees and sole command. A terrifying achievement to many, since Odenheim had but failed to make the Twilight Elves submit to their rule in the past, and this man was somehow able to make them submit to him? Surely he is that powerful, and that simple fact has forced the Odenian council to send herself to kill him, to bring an end to a threat before it became almost unstoppable for them

…...Lies

Pure simple lies

She knew the true reason why they sent her, and that reason all but disgusted her, that she just didn't even want to follow the council anymore, and that was but for a long time now, since Roman's death

It is because of the fact that the council all but despised the overlord for his actions, not just because of his conquest of the Twilight Elves, a foe that for the past many years Odenheim had difficulties bringing down, but because of the fact that he had claimed a beautiful and alluring race to himself, especially the elven females whose beauty are but unmatched even to human females.

Pigs.

That is what they are.

It is because of these pigs that Odenheim rots, filled to the brim with corruption, the same corruption that they tried to secede away from but that same corruption all but followed them. The Council before wasn't that corrupt to begin with, nor the fact that it had council members as pigs sitting on it. When Odenheim was a young power, born into the world from civil war and secession it was once a kingdom free from the corruption of Argolis, founded by those who wanted a better life for everyone away from everything that reminded them of the kingdom known as Argolis. Those that founded Odenheim became the country's first Councilmen of the Odenian Council, who would always bring the people first before anything else.

It was because of these men that Odenheim prospered. Crime was at an all-time low, a feat that was impossible to achieve for many kingdoms, Housing wasn't an issue as the council made sure that everyone had a roof over their heads, even Health didn't became an issue around Odenheim. It was a free man's dream to live and be apart of Odenheim, slavery was all but despised, cruelty and fakery scorned.

Sadly those days did not last

After the end of the Spiked Men's invasion the leadership began to change. Slowly, the old council members, those that followed the same principals of the first councilmen began dying one by one and with each death a new one took their place. It was rumoured that the old members were poisoned by these new councilmen, with the poison slowly deteriorated their health before succumbing to the deadly toxin, but no evidence had been found to even confirm such rumours, even she herself tried looking for them but to no prevail.

These new councilmen- no pigs, would begin the process of corrupting Odenheim and everything that Odenheim was found upon. Slavery was but reintroduced, without the citizens consent, not that they even told them anyways, with slaves whether human or non-human being bought only through the Underworld. Non-human slaves were worth quite a lot, as they took a much longer time to break hence the Council's desperation of conquering The En'var Glades, not for its resources, but for the elves themselves. The Nobility began getting what they want, whether through bribery or by force, sometimes even kidnapping people and either torture or play with them to their own twisted amusement,and surely the police force would have done something about it, well no. Even the police force is all but corrupted, covering the twisted sins of the Nobility and the Council, as long as they too can do what they want. They would also begin to stash more and more money into their wallets, not just from their earnings but from the earnings of the lower-class citizens as well. Housing and Health began to deteriorate as they became more and more concerned with themselves and crime rates all but rocketed to higher levels, perhaps even more than Argolis Crime Rate.

What makes it even more sadder is the fact that all of this, all of this corruption and filth is but unnoticeable by the people themselves. If they would have known about all of this,surely they would all rise up and overthrow the dirty pigs, sadly that is never going to happen. It will take a hell of a long time for the people of Odenheim to figure it all out, which is why she but pity ever single one of them.

Approaching her target, she flicked a small switch on the handle of her umbrella, and pulling the handle of the umbrella a long but thin blade emerged from within the structure of her umbrella. She hovered her weapon over the overlord's head and prepared to impale it deep into his skull.

The blade descended down

And a loud clang resonated through the barely lit tent

* * *

Three hours.

Three hours of intense, and hardcore fucking with Caladhiel, who everytime she was with him would act as if they were married or something, Jhannis, who started to accept her role as a Subordinate Queen and Lilith, who but sneaked her way into the fuck-fest.

Basically fucked them all

Take that Bully from his mid teenage years!

What's his name? James? Yeah James, that guy can rot in a hole and die.

Shouldn't he be sleeping you ask? Well there's a problem to that, and only one word describes it

Caladhiel.

He groaned in irritation as somehow Caladhiel, despite being knocked out cold from the fucking that he gave her, was somehow managing to massaging his dick with one of her hands! How the fuck does she do that? And now thats to her he can't sleep properly. Growling quietly in complete frustration, he slowly opened his eyes to stare down at the elf druid, who but was sleeping peacefully, and 'innocently' on his chest, only for a strange smell suddenly caught his attention.

 _"Is that Ice Cream?"_ Nero thought in surprise. He didn't remember having any ice cream before sleeping. Opening his eyes even more, only to open them wide in shock as a shimmering blade was rapidly descend down towards his head.

Out of reflex he grabbed the hilt of Jhannis's blade, which rested near his bed, he drew the elvish blade and with quick reflexes blocked the preemptive strike against his life, much to the assassin's shock. Due to the sound of blades clashing Caladhiel was awaken by it, her staff rocketed from the other side of the tent and into her outstretched hand. Shouting out a single word in elvish, she sent the assassin flying out of their tent with a burst of wind.

Neo was sent crashing into a nearby tent, waking up the occupant of the tent, which was none other than Cassander, who quickly pulled out his Pompeii Gladius from its scabbard in alarm and charged the intruder. The moment his gladius swung down at the petite girl, she all but shattered like glass much to his confusion, but he was quick regain his senses

"Intruder!" Cassander shouted, waking those around him and alerting the guards to the presence of an intruder in the camp. "Find the intruder! He wouldn't have gotten that far!"

Whilst pandemonium enfolded itself as minions and soldiers searched the camp, they had failed to realise that the intruder known as Neopolitian had already escaped from them.

* * *

 **END**

 **Karak Eight Peaks has been added into the world, although I am sorry to say WH fans but this is but with a twist, oh and maybe no Queek Headtaker! Maybe in the future…..?**

 **Yep. Neo from RWBY has joined the fanfic ;). Originally, she wasn't actually supposed to be in this story funny enough, someone else was but I scrapped the idea at the last day of 2017 and added Neo instead.**

 **Argolis is kinda like the same as The Empire from Akame ga Kill, with Odenheim becoming subjugated from the same corruption that they tried to get away from.**

 **Author's notes - Fate/Unknown has finally got a Beta-reader and Beta-maintenance has gone underway, with new written chapters already out, you can have a look if you want.**

 **I had a look at the poll today, and good god the Highschool DxD story option has, quite a large stretch, if only It was a 90-10 difference, then I would have compared that to Pyrocynical's poll concerning what should he play in the background; Cs-go or Connect 4 (Which was ages ago I know), I know where this will go after January but let me just announce it already.**

 **Ladies and gents I present to you in a few weeks, a Highschool DxD story, with a ton of gaming elements (Skills) in it, (Devil May Cry, Fate/GO, League of Legends, etc), and the usual Ocs.**

 **Anyways, I have a slight change of plans for introducing different Characters in this work (The ones from different works e.g Neo and Erza Knightwalker and Scarlett). Instead of me choosing which characters, how about I let the audience choose which characters to appear in each Arc, there can only be three or four for each Arc and I will show it to you now**

 **Eudora Arc**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **?**

 **Odenheim Arc**

 **Neopolitan**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Argolis Arc**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Vampires Arc**

 **?**

 **?**

 **As well as leaving a review, don't forget to mention the character too.**

 **I Hope you enjoyed this last update from me, for now. Mock exams are around the corner, making me prioritize my time more on my education. Hope you all understand.**

 **For my next Update it will be the first chapter of** _ **A Simple Gamer's Life,**_ **as well as a new chapter of** _ **Fate/Unknown.**_


	12. Important Notice

**Now many of you after reading this might get angry about this and stuff, or better yet kill me...**

 **But I'm just going to say it anyways, no point in hiding it.**

 **I'm going to rewrite Seventh Overlord.**

 **And let me explain why.**

 **Firstly I feel as though I made a mess on the story itself; randomly putting this, doing that, introducing who and who, etc. Its a complete mess in my opinion** **and I intend on fixing that with the new version.** **With this new version of Seventh Overlord (As I will be keeping the old version on here), it will still have the same Characters and goal (Including introducing my lost boys; the Followers of Malal as the end story event), but the difference between the old and the new one thats coming soon would be that it would have a different plot line than the old, much better description on things, more if Character Development for each of my Characters, and so much more.**

 **A Simple Gamer's Life is getting too much attention. It's time I start giving more attention to my other Stories, and make improvements of them and I shall start with the Seventh Overlord.**

 **Thank you and I hope you understand completely.**

 **P.s please don't kill me (Especially whilst i'm at Dublin Comic con next Sunday)**


End file.
